Redemption Miracles
by S.Stryker
Summary: SEQUEL TO CORRUPTED MIRACLES'. After 3 years in exile. Davis Motomiya returns to end the war he began and destroy B.Azulongmon. To do this he must make peace with the others, face countless enemies, look death in the eye, and defeat the madness within.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption Miracles  
Prologue  
Chapter: 1  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"_He thought he'd left his past behind him. He thought he had a future; he was wrong, the battle has just begun."_

'_Prince of Persia 3'_

AN: Chances are I'll be using other infamous quotes like that to promote the themes of this story. Also before we start, this is called 'Fan Fiction' for a reason. Therefore I will not under any circumstances type in 'I do not own most of the characters in this story.' ….oh crap.

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora - 20 

Davis, Ken, Willis, Tk, Kari -17

Joe - 21

Izzy, Mimi - 19

Yolie -18

Cody, Rika - 14

* * *

Did you like 'Corrupted Miracles?' It was only the prologue, the true chronicle starts now.

* * *

_Davis and the Digidestined and their respective Digimon were sitting in the World having a picnic. There was much laughter, and everyone was having a good time. Davis closed his eyes and threw back his head and laughed as Tai and Matt wrestled each other over a chocolate covered __rice-ball. _

_Davis opened his eyes to look at the sky. He suddenly realized that something was wrong. The Sky was no longer a happy-Blue, but a blood Red color. Davis looked around his setting the Digidestined and their partners were no where to be found. Also there was chaos around him, Digimon were being slaughtered by an army that looked and sounded like Digimon, but were hollows of their former selves. _

_  
Davis got up, and began to run. He didn't know where, but he had to find the others somehow._

_As he ran past the countless bodies of deleting Digimon, Davis finally caught sight of Ken running for his life. Running behind him was a hooded figure, with a long sharp sword. The hooded figure instantly impaled Ken through his back, Ken fell down dead next to the bodies of Tai and the others who'd also died at the hands of the hooded figure. Davis screamed in rage. He reached down and grabbed a discarded sword as ran at the figure. His adrenaline was pumping; his heart ached with the lost of his comrades, his eyes were red with tears, and his entire body burned for revenge. _

_The hooded figure raised his sword to defend himself, as Davis brought his own down with great force. Davis pushed the figure back, and raced to attack him again. The figure did his best to try and counter Davis's relentless assault but to no avail; it was already hard enough for him just to barely defend himself. Finally, Davis disarmed the figure by slicing off the hand that had once held the sword. The figure didn't have time too scream in pain though, Davis instantly caught him with an upwards slash through the torso._

_The figure fell down in a puddle of his blood, groaning. _

_Davis stood over him with a bloodied sword. "I want to see your face before you die." He growled as he pulled the hood off the figure. _

_Davis's eyes widened in shock; he dropped the figure and his sword as he himself stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. He found it difficult to breathe as he looked at the face of the once hooded figure. _

_It was himself in his former 'Raiyoko' persona . The now hoodless 'Davis look alike' saw Davis's horror of learning the truth. He began chuckling, then he began laughing, then he began laughing hysterically. _

_Davis then did the only thing he could think of, he got up and ran. He had to get away from this psycho. He didn't get far; the soul-less bodies of his comrades surrounded him._

"_Davis……You did this to us...You betrayed us …Die...Motomiya…" they moaned. _

_Davis backed away until he realized that his back was facing the edge of a cliff. Before he could do anything, His 'look alike' appeared in front of him, picked him up by the neck, and lifted him in the air. "You can't hide from me." He whispered before throwing Davis off the cliff… _

_

* * *

Davis Motomiya's eyes snapped open as he instantly sat up in his bed. He quickly clamped his mouth shut after he'd accidentally let out a short yell. He quickly stumbled out of bed and made his way to his window, which he opened to feel the cool air wash away the cold sweat on his upper body. _

He took deep breathes as he tried his best to forget the nightmare he'd just had, although it was rather difficult to do so. Not only because of the content of the dream, but because he'd been having the same exact same nightmare every night for the past four weeks.

He'd been in the 'Tamer Universe' for approximately three years. He was by this time seventeen years old. He was able settle down, and enjoy his life with his family and friends. There were times he felt guilty about leaving his family behind, and there were times he thought of going home. But his feelings were too conflicting.

He wasn't too sure how to make of these frequent nightmares, the same one happening wasn't a good sign, and Davis had a bad history with the reality of nightmares.

Davis turned to look at his clock, it read 3:53 A.M. Davis shook his head as he got back into bed. He had to go to school in a few hours. Davis closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, which was pretty difficult since the scar that Omnimon gave him three years ago, which lead from his left shoulder to his right hip, was hurting.

* * *

"Ryo, you're up early." Mr.Akiyama said as he read his morning paper. 

"Good Morning honey." Mrs.Akiyama said cheerfully as her so called son entered the dining room.

"Hey mom, Hey Dad" Davis responded tiredly as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Ryo, are you okay? You don't sound too well." Mrs.Akiyama asked. "I woke up about a little before four in the morning because I thought I heard you yelling."

Mr.Akiyama looked up from the sports section in the paper "Again? Good lord son just what's with these nightmares of yours, every time I ask you about them you just shrug it off and say 'its nothing'."

"I say that because it is nothing." Davis lied. "It's just a little stressful, how many Seventeen year olds can say that they were smart enough to be a Sophomore attending Shinjuku University? It's been a long week that's all. Besides next week I'm moving back into my Dorm room, the whole reason I'm here for is so that I could see you and the others remember?"

Mr.Akiyama sighed; he was being a little harsh on his 'son'. "I'm sorry son, its just…I've been worried that you might disappear again…like you did all those years ago."

Davis forced a smile for the sake of his 'father'. "Don't worry Dad, I'm not going anywhere." He said, although for some reason he couldn't help but feel as if that was a lie.

Davis excused himself from the breakfast table to go brush his teeth. Once he was done this, he grabbed his book bag and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "I'm leaving early today. I want to take a walk before I go to school see, you guys later."

"Actually your father and I are going to see a play this afternoon, and we have more plans for tonight. So we won't be home until really early in the morning." His mom responded.

Mr.Akiyama smiled "Kid, I gotta tell ya. I couldn't love you more than I already do, but ever since you've gone off to college, your mother and I have been…"

Davis screwed up his face. "Dad! Come on!"

Mr.Akiyama blinked."What? I was going to say that we've been spending more quality time together. You're the one with your head in the gutter."

Davis rolled his eyes, as he walked out of the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama sat in silence for a minute or two after Davis left until Mrs.Akiyama broke the ice.

"Do you think there's something he's hiding from us?"

Mr.Akiyama sipped his coffee "I'm not sure, but if he's in any trouble he knows that he can come and talk to us. Still, the way he's behaving, sometimes I wonder if that kid's from another planet or something!"

* * *

AN: I hope the Prologue was a good start, if it wasn't it'll get better I swear. 

BTW: I won't update the story for awhile; instead I'll create chapters and keep them on my hard drive. That way when I'm a bunch of chapters ahead of you guys, I'll be able to release a chapter per week.

Next time: The start of the first chronicle: The 'Rika Arc'


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption Miracles  
Rika Arc  
Delicate Situations  
Chapter: 2  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Davis walked through Shinjuku Park, reminiscing about his dream. 

"_Three years…jeez when you say it like that…I can't believe it's been so long." _Davis thought. _"I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid of just how real this dream could be. Even before these nightmares I've wondered about something, despite a few dialogue errors the 'Digimon anime' has been pretty legit about my adventures with the others. So I wonder, does that mean that the season finale will come to pass as well? I saw myself standing with the others, all of us as successful adults as we watched our children carry on our legacy. So does that mean that my destiny has already been decided?"_

Davis stopped in front of a familiar fountain. "_That's right,_ _I remember now. This is the same exact spot where I first entered the real world. That was the first met my so called father. I've grown so accustomed to this place; I'm starting to wonder if I can go back even if I wanted too. A lot can happen in three years, how do I know if my parents and my sister are even still alive? Then there's the Digidestined, how can I even look them in the eye after all I've done? There were so many times these past three years that I tried to convince myself that I was actually Ryo Akiyama and that my past adventures with the others were just my imaginations trying to get the best of me. For awhile it worked, I was able to rid myself of the guilt I felt and move on with my life…all though I do suppose that deep down inside of me, I knew the truth." _

As Davis continued to wonder in his thoughts he felt a teenaged, feminine body press up against him. He smiled to himself as the female proceeded to put her hands over his eyes.

"You are so weird, just standing out here by yourself thinking about god knows what."

She said.

Davis grinned. "Sakura is that you?"

"Very funny." the female responded.

Davis continued his teasing. "Akatori? Hina? Laura?"

The female did her best not to laugh. "Alright, you've got one more chance to get it right, and if you don't, I'll personally assign you a cause of death."

Davis turned around to face his girlfriend of two years. "Rika? So it was you all along?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up." Rika smiled. She was wearing a pair of forest green pants which stopped a little over her ankles; a yellow short sleeved shirt could be identified underneath her sleeveless white hoodie, she was also wearing short top yellow socks, and white low top sneakers.

Rika had drastically changed over the years; she had gotten more in touch with her feminine side, although she still retained a few of her tom boyish characteristics. Her relationship with Ryo/Davis was a precious thing to her. She even took out her ponytail, to let her hair to be a little past shoulder length because she heard a rumor that he liked girls with long hair (even though she claimed that it was just time for a change in look.).

* * *

"So what were you thinking about?" Rika ask she and Ryo/Davis walked around the park together, it turned out that Rika felt like taking a walk before school too. 

Davis sighed "Oh nothing much, just you know…thinking…."

Rika blinked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Davis looked at the ground. "…Yeah."

"Was it the same one?" she pressed.

Davis's silence gave her his answer.

"Why won't you tell me about it? Every time I ask, you always brush it off and act like its nothing, what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, I'm fi…."

"Stop lying to me, if you're in trouble then talk to me."

"There's nothing to discuss!" Davis snapped.

Rika stopped and stared at Davis. Davis, realizing what he'd done tried to apologize.

"Rika, look I'm…" he began.

Rika held up her hand to silence him. "Forget it. I'm sorry I cared about you enough to ask. I have go, when you're ready to grow up you know where to find me."

"Rika wait!" Davis yelled as he watched his girlfriend hurry away.

"Just great." He muttered.

* * *

Three 14 year old boys and their Champion leveled Digimon were racing through an ocean of trees, moving across there branched as though if they stopped it would cost them their lives. 

"Torah! The enemy's getting closer!" On boy yelled to another as he heard a large set of footsteps coming in their direction. He and his Thundermon leaped over a low branch.

"I know Zane! We're just going to have confront it head on at this point. Torah said.

"I agree with you Torah, 190 of the way." Dorugamon said.

"You always agree to what Torah says." A Ninjamon said as he and his partner leaped to another branch.

"Ninjamon…." Dean (his partner) began.

"Shut up Ninjamon!" Dorugamon growled.

"You shut up!" Ninjamon retorted back.

The two Digimon continued bickering as they all entered a clearing.

"Alright!" Dean said. "The enemy will be here in ten seconds what do we do?"

"I don't know!" Zane yelled.

10….

"We have to do something!" Torah cried.

8…

"At this rate, we'll be killed!" Dean shouted.

6…

"We need to get moving!" Thundermon yelled.

4….

"No! We should stay and fight like what Torah says!" Dorugamon yelled.

2…

"Quite agreeing with everything Torah says just because he's your partner!" Ninja screamed at Dorugamon.

Suddenly a large Tryannomon emerged from the ocean of trees with his eyes set on the young Digidestined; he opened his mouth and fired out a blast of Fire that missed the children and their Digimon.

"I have bad news for the six of you. If this wasn't a training simulation, you all would be dead." A human voice called from above.

Zane, Torah, Dean and their respective Digimon looked up in the direction the voice was coming from.

Sitting on top of the head of the Tryannomon, was a seventeen year old, handsome young man. He had long blonde hair that went a little past shoulder length. He wore Dark blue jeans, green sweatbands on either of his wrists, a green polo shirt with a white t-shirt beneath it. He also wore a pair of green sneakers and baseball cap.

Every thing about him gave off the essence of 'Elite'. His calm blue eyes reflected wisdom and experience. Just being around him was enough to make broken spirited ally hopeful, or an enemy run away in fear.

The young man stood up and leaped off of the head of the Tryannomon, making only a soft grunt as he landed. He turned to look at the Digimon he'd just separated himself from.

"Thanks Tryannomon, that'll be all for today." He said.

"Sure whatever you say T.K." The Tryannomon said as he walked away.

T.K turned to look at the Digidestined in his charge. "Well what do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry T.K Sempai." The group of six answered.

* * *

AN: Wow. I got even more reviews than the Redemption Miracles Prologue. This story is getting better than its predecessor already. 

BTW: As I a reminder, I won't update for a while so I can make more chapters. That way my future updates can be weekly instead of randomly.


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
Both sides make their move  
Chapter: 3  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"Sorry doesn't fix your mistakes; 'Sorry' doesn't make your enemy show you any mercy; and 'Sorry' doesn't bring you back from the grave." T.K said.

"It wasn't our fault Sempai." Zane spoke up. We got distracted in our Digimon's bickering.

T.K sighed; these six amateurs had so much to learn, and so little time to do it.

"That especially makes your fault; do you three understand why a basic team consists of three to five Digidestined excluding their respective partners?"

"It's so that we use teamwork efficiently, and effectively. More than five Digidestined in a group makes it harder for a team to get anything done, and less than three Digidestined lessens the chances of a successful mission." Torah answered.

"Exactly." T.K said. "The essence of what makes a mission successful is and always wick be teamwork. You each need your own individual skill that's true, but in the end teamwork is what makes a mission successful. An argument within the group causes teamwork to weaken. When that happens the mission is as good as failed."

Torah, Zane, Dean, Dorugamon, Thundermon, and Ninjamon all stayed silent.

T.K folded his arms. "Alright you six go rest for ten minutes. After that go meet Patamon by the lake down the hill, I'm going to send him instructions to make you all run 50 laps around the lake. If you all do it without complaining I might have him cut you some slack."

The six rookies grumbled.

T.K cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Give them a break T.K." a feminine voice behind him called.

The seventeen year old girl with brown eyes and long brown hair approached T.K. She wore a pair of beige pants, white sneakers, and black halter top which covered her front upper body, and a beige jean jacket.

Walking next to her was a White Cat-like Digimon who stood up on her hind legs as she walked next to her Partner.

"Kari, Gatomon what are you two doing here?" T.K asked nonchalantly, although Kari could tell that he only asked it like because his students were there.

"We have a mission together, Leomon sent me to get you." Kari smiled.

"Looks like the six of you get off easy today." Gatomon smirked.

"Hi Miss Kari." The three male boys said instantly while blushing.

"And, Miss Gatomon too." The three Digimon said afterwards

Kari giggled.

Gatomon rolled her eyes.

T.K spoke up. "It looks like you all get off for today, but if you have time to be goggling eyes at Kari, then I suppose I could always assign a Class Two Digidestined to supervise…"

Before T.K could finish hi statement, his mentees took off running.

T.K chuckled as he watched his protégées run off with their Digimon laughing. Somehow, even without the 50 laps they seemed to have developed a stronger sense of teamwork.

"Those six are going to be the death of me." He said.

"Well you were being a little harsh on them. They're just kids, even if this is a war they need to retain some of their innocence." Kari said.

"You're acting as though you're students don't annoy you sometimes with their antics." T.K countered.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my subordinates are very sweet and well behaved." Kari defended

"That's not what you said last week when Travis…" Gatomon began only to be shut up when Kari put her hand over her mouth.

T.K sweat dropped.

* * *

"Rika wait!" Davis yelled.

When Rika stormed off earlier, it took Davis a good seven minutes of internal conflict before deciding that it would be best if he apologized sooner rather than later. He cared deeply for Rika, and he hated it when she was mad at him. Besides, he'd no right to take his attitude out on her, not when she was trying to help him.

So now he was hurrying after his girlfriend, who was walking towards the bus stop to take her to school. Davis knew perfectly well that she could hear him, and somehow he just knew that unless he was prepared to beg for forgiveness, Rika wasn't going to speak him for at least a week.

"Rika, Can you just hold on a second?!" An exhausted Davis ran in front of Rika blocking her path.

"What do you want? Yelling at me once wasn't good enough for you?" Rika asked crossly.

"…you're…right… I'm…sorry" Davis panted he'd really booked it across the park. He ran for ten minutes straight looking for Rika. The girl could really walk fast when she wanted to.

Rika crossed her arms. "'Sorry' isn't good enough; I want to know why when I asked you a simple question out of concern for you, why you had to go and catch an attitude with me. You've been my boyfriend of two years; I think I've earned the right to be concerned for your well being."

"You're absolutely right; I had no right to speak to you like that. It's just…I'm a seventeen years old in my second year of college, things get stressful for me that's all. But that still doesn't give me the right to spea…" Davis trailed off.

His eyes went wide, by this time he was no longer looking at Rika; rather he was looking past her.

Across the street behind Rika, was a hooded man in beige colored robes. The crowd of people on his side of the street walked right past him as though they couldn't see him; and although he couldn't see his face, Davis knew exactly who the hooded figure was.

"Ryo!" Rika almost yelled.

"Huh? What?" Davis's eyes shifted from the hooded figure to the face of his girlfriend who was looking at him expectedly.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Fro the tone of her voice Davis could tell it was more of a demand than a question.

Davis quickly looked past Rika again, only to see that the person in the hood had disappeared.

"Ryo!" Rika yelled becoming even more flustered. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Huh?" Davis asked. In the shock of seeing who he thought he saw, he'd completely forgotten what his original objective was.

Rika rolled her eyes, turned on the heel of her sneaker and got on the bus that would take her to school. This time Davis didn't try to stop her. Who he'd thought that he'd just seen scared him. Even as the bus drove away he only had one name on his mind.

"_Gennai." _

* * *

"So what's the mission?" T.K asked. He and Kari were walking through the forest to get back to their Headquarters the 'Guild East'.

"You and I have to watch over a group of Class four Digidestined as they help reconstruct a village that was destroyed during a recent battle." Kari replied.

"Really? That's it? Geez, you'd think that with someone of my skill level would be sent on a more dangerous expedition." T.K said as stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.

Kari smiled. "You seem a little full of yourself today. Barking orders to your underlings, acting cool in front of them but then when you're with your friends you act naturally, Being overconfident about your skill, You're starting to sound like Davis back when he was twelve…"

Kari's eyes widened. Realizing what she was saying, she stopped talking immediately. She and T.K stopped walking and began looking away from each other.

"It's been just about three years…geez when you say it like that…he should be seventeen by now, like us, going on eighteen." T.K said to no one in particular.

"Gennai said that there's no telling when he'll come back." Kari said softly as she looked at the ground. "According to Yolie, she sometimes see's Ken on top of a hill that Davis disappeared from. He watches the Horizon, almost as though he's waiting for his best friend to come back."

"I'm sure that Willis must miss him almost as much as Ken does. You would know; you are after all his girlfriend." T.K said. "I can't imagine how lonely it must be for those two or you for that matter. Davis was one of the first friends you all ever had."

Kari wiped a single tear out of her eye as she recalled memories of herself and Davis when they were little children. "Yeah…he was…"

_**

* * *

In the land of the Guardians**_

A large blue Dragon with a long beard was levitating in front of a hooded figure, who was sitting cross legged.

The Large Dragon spoke up. "Gennai…how is your mission coming along?"

Gennai took his hood off his head. "I've been to see him. Davis is looking quite well, and he's…grown."

Azulongmon nodded. "I see…have you spoken with him yet?"

Gennai shook his head. "He saw me and I saw him; but we didn't exchange words. I think I'll give him a while to recover from the shock."

"Very well then, just make sure that he doesn't do anything rash. It's time for him to come back. We need his support in this war. I've spoken with the other Guardians, we've agreed that it would be best if Davis returned here, and be placed in the 'Guild East', my guild." Azulongmon said.

Gennai nodded. "Agreed, I'll go see him again immediately and I will return with him. Please have the special items that Benjamin left in your care ready for us by the time we get back. I want to start his training immediately, the sooner we prepare him the better."

"Yes, I understand. I will have the 'T.G.D's' prepared by the time you get back. Is their anything else you need?"

Gennai shook his head. "No I'm fine, but…"

"Yes?" Azulongmon pressed.

"Azulongmon, there is one other thing I'm concerned about. When I was crossing over into The Tamer Dimension….Something…or someone came with me. It flew right past me, and so I didn't get a good view of it, but…" Gennai stopped.

Azulongmon frowned. "But what?"

"Based on the glimpse I got from the creature…it looked suspiciously like…"

* * *

**Digital world, Tamer Dimension**

A Gargoylemon was flying through the sky over a sea of trees. Suddenly a swarm of black, string thin tentacles leaped out of the ocean of trees below him. The tentacles grabbed and dragged him into the trees below him. Gargoylemon struggled to free himself but to no avail.

Gargoylemon's screams could be heard for miles as a huge black dragon that strongly resembled Azulongmon forced himself into Gargoylemon's body through his mouth.

When Gargoylemon reemerged from the ocean of trees, his body size was noticeably more muscular and his eyes were glowing red.

* * *

AN: Send me reviews!

I'm going to try to update once a week, if not every two weeks.

For the record, Torah Zane, Dean and their respective Digimon aren't important to the story. Class 1 and Class 2 Digidestined are sometimes assigned Class 3 Digidestined to mentor.

Torah, Zane, and Dean are T.K's mentees. Tai has his own set of mentees, the same goes for Ken, Matt, Sora, Kari and so on.

Also I'll explain the Ranks in the Digidestined later as the story progress as well as the Guild's East, West, North and South.

Also as a trivia, what does 'T.G.D' stand for and what does it have to do with Davis's training? You'll get the answer in a later chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika arc  
Mending Damaged Relationships  
Chapter: 4  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"That dumb Ryo….such a jerk." Rika muttered to herself

She was in her Pre-Calculus class, finding herself unable to focus on the lesson. She was too upset at her less than considerate boyfriend.

"Ms.Nonaka pay attention! This is going to be on your test next week." Her Pre-calculus teacher scolded.

"Yes Mr. Pasha. I'm sorry" Rika apologized. Although she was still thinking about Ryo and what she was going to do to him if he didn't apologize properly and then some, in the next 24 hours.

The teacher turned to continue his lesson. "So class as I was saying…" He trailed off as the school intercom went on. The entire class, including Rika, sat up straight to listen to the possibly very important announcement.

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset _

_And when the moon shines through the Darkness_

_We will find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song..._

Rika's eyes widened, the entire class roared with laughter. They didn't know who the singer was, but a prank like this on a Friday was priceless.

"Mr. Pasha, sorry I need to be excused." Rika yelled as she ran out of the classroom.

Mr. Pasha who was trying to get the rest of the class to calm down was powerless to stop her.

* * *

Rika ran through the halls with one place on her mind. She knew exactly who and where the perpetrator was.

"Hey no running in the halls!" The vice principal called after her as he and several other staff member tried to get into his office where they believed that the music was playing since no one was using the one in the Main Office.

Rika knew better though. She knew exactly where the music was coming from; and she knew she'd find 'him' there too.

By this time, the music had stopped playing and restarted again. This time with background music to suit the theme.

Rika was so going to kill that guy.

* * *

Rika dashed up a series of stairs. She finally met a door with the word 'ROOF' on it. She grabbed the handle and opened the door.

She stepped through said door, while squinting her eyes to help them adjust to the sunlight.

She looked around, and spotted her target squatting near one of the school's electric source boxes, his back was turned to her and his attention was turned to his Laptop Computer, the source of the song. Also there was a black cord connecting the Portable Computer to the Box.

"RYO!" Rika yelled.

Davis's head snapped up. He turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey Baby."

"Don't 'hey baby' me you jerk!" She said as she stormed towards him.

Davis quickly got up in case he needed to dodge one of Rika's punches. She'd never actually hit like _hit _him before (with the exception of a few playful punches) but hey, there was a first time for everything right?

"So it wasn't enough to make me feel like crap this morning, you had to come down here and embarrass me too?!"

Davis did his best not to grin. "Well…that's actually the opposite as to why I'm skipping my college classes right now. I don't think I'll be able to focus on my school work if my woman was mad at me."

Rika folded her arms. "Normal boyfriends usually send their girls flowers when they screw up."

This time Davis couldn't suppress his grinning "Well yeah, but that's too typical. I wanted to do something especially for you."

Rika cocked an eyebrow. "So you played our song over the school intercom? Good lord Ryo I know that we'd been joking about you doing something crazy like this a few months ago but I thought that the joke would stay a _joke._"

"Well it was, but that just goes to show the lengths I'm willing to go just to see that pretty smile of yours." Davis said as he stroked a few strands of Rika's hair.

"You're an idiot." Rika muttered as she allowed herself to be embraced by her Boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Davis muttered as he inhaled the sweet scent of honey almond shampoo Rika used in her hair.

"It's alright." Rika whispered.

"No it's not." Davis said. "I had no right treating you like that. In the future I promise to be more open with you, but I just need my space every now and then you know?"

"I understand." Rika said. "But only if you promise not to keep important secrets from me. We're a team; we need to stick together okay?"

"Sure." Davis said. "Hey tell you what. My parents are out tonight. Why don't you come over and we'll order takeout and watch a movie. We can even watch one of those crappy little chick flicks that you like to look at, but always deny."

"Shut up." Rika said playfully.

"Well if you don't want to do that, then we can always go to my bedroom and play 'Little Red Riding Hood', I think I still have my red cape…"

Rika slapped Davis playfully on the chest. "Dummy…You always know how to spoil a good mood…wait a second Ryo what time is it?"

Davis looked at his watch. "It's a quarter to two…holy crap I've only got half an hour to get to school for Soccer practice. I'm the Captain of the 'Shinjuku Dragons', I can't be late for practice. My team's supposed to be going to the championships again this year!"

"You'd better hurry." Rika said supportively.

"Yeah." Davis said as he grabbed his equipment. "I'll see you tonight then?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Rika smiled. Although Davis knew that that meant 'yes'.

Davis leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, which she returned. They stood like that for a minute until Rika felt Davis's hand on her butt.

"RYO!"

Laughing Davis dashed off in an attempt to get away from Rika, and Soccer Practice on time.

Rika watched as her man made his way down the stairs of the roof.

"_He's an idiot…but then…He's my idiot."_ She thought with a smile.

**

* * *

The Digital World: Tamer Universe**

The possessed Gargoylemon doubled over in pain. His red eyes grew even more sinister, and saliva began falling from his opened, snarling mouth.

He let out a terrible scream as a hole the size of a grapefruit opened in his abdomen and a number '23' appeared on the left side of his chest.

* * *

Davis raced down the block in an attempt to get the next bus to Shinjuku University, with a smile plastered on his face.

"_I don't care what happened in my past; Rika, my friends and my family here, in this Dimension….they are all my present and my future." _He thought to himself.

Or at least he thought so. Little did he know, Gennai was watching him from across the street.

* * *

'Although Davis says "My Present and Future are here." His destiny says otherwise. This is proven by those who race towards him in an attempt to take him back.'

Next time: 'A BLAST FROM THE PAST'


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
A Blast from the past  
Chapter 5:  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

By the time Rika had made her way back to her classroom, it had already been time for lunch/recess. She went over to a picnic table on the school grounds where she saw five teenagers sitting, eating and talking.

"Well, well, well look who's here." A teenager with mid length hunter green hair and glasses said. He was wearing a green hoodie with beige colored pants and green sneakers.

"So tell me, if Juliet's here then what happened to Romeo?" another Teen said. Who wore a black hoodie, sneakers and blue jeans.

"Kenta, Kazu cut it out." A female said, calling out the boys respectively. She had long brown hair, a white turtle neck shirt, brown pants and shoes.

Rika smiled "Thanks Jeri, but these two idiots wouldn't know a romantic gesture if it came up and bit them in the butt."

Kenta frowned playfully. "Hey I resent that, I'm plenty romantic. In fact I could get any girl in this school if I wanted to."

"Which means that I can get twice as much." Kazu stepped up.

"RRRRiiiight of course you could." Henry said sarcastically. He was wearing a white polo shirt and sneakers with dark blue jeans.

"Oh come on, not even they can strike out every time right?" the last teen asked. He had short hair and was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, a black throwback and pants, with white sneakers.

Kazu grinned "Thanks Takato."

Takato returned the grin. "Then again, this _is_ Kazu and Kenta we're talking about…"

"Screw you Takato." Kazu and Kenta mumbled while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Don't mind Kazu and Kenta, I think what Ryo did for you was so sweet." Jeri said

"Yeah, what did he do?" Takato asked

"Takato!" Jeri scolded.

"What? I figured he must have done something wrong." Takato said in his defense.

Jeri sighed. "Why is it that whenever a guy does something nice for the girl he loves, everyone assumes that he did something wrong? It would be nice if you did something like that for me every once in a while for no special occasion."

"I've done that." Takato said.

"Maybe but nothing of Ryo's caliber."

Takato sweat dropped.

"So which one of them is right?" Henry asked Rika.

Rika sighed. "As much as I agree with what Jeri said, Takato is right. Ryo and I got into a little dispute this morning."

"What happened?" Jeri asked while trying to avoid eye contact with her grinning boyfriend.

"He looked a little stressed out this morning and when I asked him about it he snapped at me."

"Maybe it's school. How many seventeen year olds can say that they attended college because they were too smart to be in high school?" Henry suggested in Ryo's defense.

"I don't know, that guys been acting weirder than jumbo shrimp. I remember one time when he and I went into a video store to check out if they had the new 'Naruto' movie for sale; Ryo saw 'Digimon' Seasons 1-2 for DVD, he bought both sets on the spot, even though he could have easily looked any of them up on 'Youtube'." Kazu said thoughtfully.

"You think that's weird? About a month ago Ryo and I went to an Anime Convention, and this kid dressed like Davis from Digimon Season 2 went up to him and said that he looked familiar. Poor Ryo got all nervous; he started denying it desperately until the kid finally realized that he was the Ryo Akiyama. The Digimon King. Ryo looked so relieved." Kenta added.

'Those are both really strange." Henry said. "I'm starting to think that this goes beyond college life."

"I hope he's not in trouble or anything, if he is he can always come to us for help." Jeri said thoughtfully.

Rika said nothing. After hearing what Kazu and Kenta had said, She sure now more than ever that Ryo was hiding something from her; and she was going to find out what it was…when she went over to his house later that night.

* * *

The Digidestined Universe: The Guild East

A humanoid Lion like Digimon was looking through a stack of papers he'd been assigned to when he heard the 'swooshing' noise of the doors opening to his workplace.

"Leomon!"

Leomon looked up from his work to acknowledge the familiar voice.

"T.K, Kari both of you got here faster than expected."

T.k blinked. "What are you doing here Leomon? I thought you were training some of the Class Five and Four Digidestined."

Leomon smiled "I got Ogremon to cover for me. Gennai is out on an S-Class mission. He didn't give me any details, but he asked me to handle assigning missions for teams."

"When's Gennai getting back?" Kari asked.

Leomon sighed. "Who knows, between you two and me I think I'd rather face off against an IN9 member than deal with this."

"You should be careful what you wish for." Someone called from behind them.

Everyone turned around and smiled. Standing in the doorway were four teenaged Digidestined and their respective partners.

The first Digidestined (the speaker) was leaning against the doorway with his three foot tall orange Dinosaur-like Digimon standing next to him. The Digidestined had short hair and was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, red and black jeans, sneakers and a throwback.

The second Digidestined was standing next to the first. His Digimon was also three feet tall and wore a bluish tiger stripe-like coat, with a golden horn sticking out of the top. The Digidestined himself had short blond hair. He wore a black dark striped button up shirt, dark brown jeans, and black shoes. There were also a pair of black sun glasses perched on top of his forehead.

The third Digidestined had two Digimon with him, both of whom resembled rabbits. The Digidestined himself had short blond hair. He had a white and grey football jersey and sneakers. He also wore grey sweatpants and athletic wristbands.

The final Digidestined was accompanied by a green caterpillar-like Digimon perched on the Digidestined's shoulder. Said Digidestined had short lengthed Dark Blue hair. He wore a black button up short sleeved shirt over a grey undershirt. He also wore black jeans and dark brown shoes.

"Tai! Matt! Willis! Ken!" Kari cried happily.

"You guys finally got back from that five day long mission huh?" T.k asked with a smirk on his face. He was relieved to see that his comrades were safe. The mere idea of someone close to you going off on a dangerous assignment and there was a chance that they may not return was unbearable for anyone.

"As if we'd let something happen to them." Agumon spoke up.

"Yeah!" Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, and Wormmon affirmed.

"It's so good to see you again I missed you!" Kari said as she hurried in their direction.

Tai smiled. He pushed himself off the wall and spread his arms out to embrace his sibling.

"I missed you too little sis…" He trailed off. To his distraught, Kari ran right past him into the arms of Willis.

"I missed you so much." Kari said as she buried her face into her boyfriend's chest.

"I missed you too." Willis mumbled as buried his face into Kari's hair.

Tai's left eye began to twitch.

Everyone chuckled nervously, while at the same time edging away from Tai who was giving Willis a death glare.

"_Bastard."_ He whispered so that no one would hear him.

* * *

Davis dropped his gym bag as he closed the front door of his house. He'd just gotten back from Soccer practice and he was parched.

Kicking off his soccer fleets, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He checked the answering machine and saw that he'd gotten one message from his 'mother' reminding him that she and her husband wouldn't be coming home until morning early morning.

Shaking his head of the disturbing images that began to plague his mind, Davis made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

When he walked into his bedroom Davis saw three things that made his blood run cold.

The first thing was that his computer was on, when he knew for a fact that he'd shut it off before he'd left that morning.

The second thing was that on his computer was a program that allowed him to go to the Digital World, without having to use the one in Shinjuku Park.

However the third thing shocked him the most. Lying in the middle of his neatly-made bed was none other than his old Digivice.

* * *

'The winds of change blow in a familiar direction as Davis identifies an item of his left behind past!'

Next time: Refusals and Discoveries.

* * *

AN: Maybe it's just my ego but the amount of reviews for the last chapter didn't even equal the number I got for chapter 4 of 'Corrupted Miracles.' Let's try to make that up for this chapter.

Also since I'm on Spring break, this chapter counts as a double release. For those of you who aren't familiar with that term, it means that I won't be updating next week. In the event that I do type up a chapter, I'll be holding it on my hard-drive until I'm ready to release it.

Although I may be willing to change my mind if the number of reviews I receive for this chapter please me. (Good lord I'm starting to sound like one of those arrogant authors's who think their fiction is 'what's up'….Nahhh…).

Just send the reviews

Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
Refusals and Discoveries  
Chapter: 6  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

**The Digimon Guild East**

Leomon cleared his throat. "Anyway, as much as I hate to break up this lovely reunion…"

"No by all means break it up." Tai said quickly. He was still a little touchy about the idea that his own little sister who'd been taken of, looked out for, loved by, and known by him all her life, was more interested in seeing her boyfriend of two years.

Leomon ignored him. "T.K, Kari, I'm assigning the two of you to a C-class mission…

"Good, is it long?" Tai asked hopefully

Leomon threw Tai an annoyed look that shut him up.

"As I was saying, I'm assigning each of you four Class 3 Digidestineds to accompany you. Your mission is merely to look after the Class 3's in your charge while they help rebuild a diverse village that was destroyed in a recent battle." Leomon said. "Since many Digimon live in that village, it is essential that we create strong ties with them since their support in the war can be useful to us. Remember, every alliance we create can tip the scale of victory in our favor. Put your hearts into this."

T.K and Kari nodded.

Matt put one of his hands on his little brother's left shoulder. "Good luck and be careful, remember a mission can escalate to a higher danger in a split second."

T.k brushed off his brother's words of wisdom. "Yeah, Yeah, I've been part of this war for as long as you have, I've got the idea."

Matt grinned, usually he'd have been upset at anyone for taking such a situation lightly, but he knew T.k was always careful in everything he did. "Just trying to keep you breathing little brother." He said as he snatched T.k's Baseball cap off and ruffled his mid-lengthed hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" T.k said as he snatched his hat and smoothed his hair back.

Leomon cleared his throat. "Are you all done yet? If so then leave, I'm swamped here. And I'm sure you all can use a rest." He said referring to Tai's group.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Yolie." Ken said. "Let's go Wormmon."

"Right behind you." Wormmon said.

Ken walked away stopping only to let Wormmon jump onto his shoulder. "Good luck you guys." He called back.

* * *

"Guess we'll be going then." Kari said. "Goodbye Willis."

"What? You're leaving already? I'm a little tired but I was hoping that we could at least watch a sunset or something." Willis said in disappointment.

Kari smiled slightly "The feeling's mutual, but the sooner the better, besides we'll get to spend a lot of time together when I get back okay?"

"You promise?" Willis asked hopefully.

Kari smiled. "I'm not the child of light for no reason."

The couple began to lean in for a quick kiss, but was stopped by the clearing of a throat.

"You should get going Kari."

"Tai…" Kari said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What? You have a mission right? Well hop to it." Tai said while trying to sound innocent.

"Back off big brother."

Tai cocked an eyebrow. "You know you've been getting very snippy lately whenever I try talk to you about PDA."

"I'm just trying to say goodbye to my boyfriend _Tai_."

"Well say it without shoving your tongues down each others throats _Kari_."

"Come on guys let's not fight." Willis said trying to play peacemaker. He had already spoken with Tai on several occasions about his relationship with Kari. The truth was, Tai approved of Willis. He knew that Willis was perfect for Kari, and he'd never do anything to hurt her intentionally. In fact it was Tai who'd broken the ice between the two of them in the first place. Still he couldn't get used to the idea of his baby sister kissing a boy despite her being seventeen. He knew he was being ridiculous, and that someday he'd have to let go. But for the time being, until someday came, she was still his baby sister.

Tai opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, it only hung in shock as he witnessed Kari grabbing both sides of Willis's head in her hands and planting a big one on his lips. When she pulled away, Willis had Kari's cherry flavored lip gloss on his own lips.

Tossing her hair back, Kari casually walked away with a shocked T.k following her.

The room was silent for a good ten seconds.

"Well I think I'll go see what's in the cafeteria." Lopmon said as he began hurrying out of the room.

"Yeah I'll come with you." Terriermon followed.

"I think I'll go stretch my legs now." Leomon said as he practically ran out of the room.

"I'll go...somewhere..." Matt trailed off as he and Gabumon began to leave too.

Willis grabbed Matt's arm. "Matt you and I are both blondes, we need to stick together." he said desperately.

Matt pulled out of his friend's grasp. "You're on your own with this one." he whispered as he and Gabumon left.

Willis chuckled nervously. Kari had really put him in a tight spot. "So…Tai. Did you happen to catch the soccer game last week? How about those Odiaba Dragons huh?"

* * *

**The Tamer Universe**

To say that Davis was shocked beyond all belief was an understatement. The poor seventeen year old stared at the Digivice on his bed for God knows how long. Davis began to feel a pain in his chest, and that's when he realized that he hadn't been breathing. He quickly took in a breath of oxygen. He then closed his mouth and swallowed his saliva.

"This can't be happening." Was all he could whisper to himself, as he realized that his world was crashing all around him, and that his past was coming back to haunt him.

In a swift movement he snatched the device of his bed. He had to get rid of it. What should he do? Throw it out the window? No, it would just find its way back in the house. Break it? Definitely not, what if that was part of whoever was doing this, is plan? Break the Digivice and it would open a portal in the space-time continuum that would take him back to his world.

"_Wait a minute." _He stopped and thought to himself. This was a joke right? No it was a surprise; his mother always was leaving him presents. This Digivice was probably a collector's item. And as for the computer being on, there was a chance that he didn't shut it down properly, he was after all in a rush to leave this morning. And this so called Digiport could be nothing more than a stupid pop-up that some geek had made and posted on the internet.

Davis let out a loud, long and hollow laugh. How could he have been so stupid as to actually believe that this had anything to do with his past? He seriously needed a vacation.

He looked at the handheld device in his had. _"It feels so much like the real thing." _He thought to himself. That's when I thought hit Davis.

"_But if it really is a collector's item, then why isn't it in a package? Mrs. Akiyama ….I mean, Mom would never open a package sent to me and besides, Mom was at work today, no one would've been here by the time the delivery guy came."_

Davis chuckled "Nah, I'm over thinking this…really." He said unsure of himself.

He turned to look at the Computer screen, the Digiport was still open, almost as if it were waiting for him to enter.

Davis continued to stare; he felt a sudden urge to pass through the gate. He approached the computer screen and turned off the monitor, while putting the Digivice in his desk.

Davis let out a sigh of relief, he began to walk away. Suddenly his will power failed him and he turned around, opened the drawer, grabbed the device inside and held it up to the computer.

"Digiport open."

A flash of light engulfed Davis and he was pulled into the Digital world.

However if he'd waited for five more minutes he would have seen a second person entering his bedroom.

* * *

The Digital World: Tamer Universe

Davis flew out of the portal and landed face first on the ground. Groaning slightly, he picked himself up. Brushing himself off, he looked around. From what he could tell, he was in a type of forest.

His first instinct was to call Monodramon, but that's when he noticed a trail of leaves leading somewhere. Davis contemplated his situation. This was like a horror movie, a teenager alone in a strange forest with nothing to guide him but a trail of leaves left by God knows who, it was pretty obvious what would to the teen if he/she was dumb enough to actually follow the trail.

However, he just wasn't getting that vibe from this situation. For starters, if someone wanted to take his life then why not do it when he was back in the real world? Why bring him all the way out here? And then there were those dreams he'd been having….he had to find the truth. Taking a deep breath he, like a dumb teenager in a horror film, followed the trail.

**

* * *

**

Davis followed the trail for what felt like a good fifteen minutes, and he was jogging. Just when he decided that enough was enough and that this whole thing was ridiculous, he heard the sound of a waterfall coming from a little further ahead. He walked into a clearing, and saw a small waterfall leading to a small pond at the base. In the middle of the pond was a large rock with a man perched on top of it. The man was sitting in a cross legged position with his back turned to Davis. The man was dressed in beige colored attire and his hood was over his head. He seemed to be meditating.

"It's good to see you again Daisuke, you look well." The man said.

Davis's eyes widened as he recognized the sound of the voice. "Gennai."

Gennai stood up, turned to face Davis, and jumped off the rock to the shore. As he was jumping, the hood flew off his head to reveal his face.

"Gennai…" was all Davis could say.

"It's certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" Gennai said with a smile. "You seem to be doing very well for yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked anxiously, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

Gennai sighed to himself; it would seem small talk wouldn't work here. " Davis…look, it's been three whole years since you left. It's time that you came back. We've been at war with B.Azulongmon's forces from 5 months since your departure. His forces are great and we need your support. You'd be surprised of how much your power can turn the tide of battle for us. You've achieved a type of power that allows you to fuse with your Digimon haven't you? We can use that. But other than that….the others…they miss you."

Davis turned away. "I can't go back not after everything I've done, and besides I've found a way to move on, perhaps they should too." He whispered the last part under his breath.

Gennai put his hands on Davis's shoulders. "You must learn to forgive yourself Davis. If you can't, then you'll never truly have peace in your heart."

Gennai's face turned serious. "I can't explain all the details here, but I think someone may have followed me from our dimension, it's only a matter of time before they come after you and your comrades you must..."

Before Gennai could say anything else. His head snapped up. He quickly pulled a kunai knife out of his robes and pulled Davis to safety. "Whoever is out there, your sneakiness, can use some work. I can tell you're hiding over there behind those trees, why don't you save me the trouble and come on out?" He said pointing the weapon in a direction.

Davis froze. Could someone have followed him there?

He suddenly became tense as he heard rustling in the bushes, and saw the person in question step out to reveal who she was.

Gennai relaxed. "Oh, it's only you…what are you doing here?"

Davis looked at the face of the girl who'd just arrived. As he did, he knew that his chances of his past not coming back to haunt him go from one in a million, to absolute zero. He barely managed to say the name of the newcomer.

"Rika…."

* * *

As Gennai and Davis discuss the situation of their already complicated situation, a newcomer arrives and makes it even more complicated!

Next Time: Revealed Secrets and Passions

* * *

I was very pleased with the amount of reviews I received last time, I knew you all loved me (rather you love my story and you guys just tolerate me and my selfish needs.)

Send more reviews!

On a more serious note, some of you have been criticizing that I don't make the chapters long enough from since I was writing Corrupted Miracles. Don't worry the chapters will get a lot longer as we get into the bulk of the plot of 'Redemption Miracles' 'The Rika' arc of this story and Corrupted Miracles just sets the foundation of the true story.

One reason I do end chapters quickly, is because I like leaving you guys with cliffhangers. I feel as though they create a certain dramatic tension as a story progresses.

Any way….SEND ME REVIEWS!

P.S: I've held this story for two days so If you want another chapter next week you know what to do….


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
Revelations and Passions  
Chapter: 7  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

**Tamer Dimension: Ryo/Davis's Bedroom **

Davis was looking out of his bedroom window at the rainfall outside. He didn't dare turn around because without even looking he knew that Rika was sitting on his bed staring at him. He could feel her gaze watching the back of his head. He knew that if he turned around, that she would want answers. Who wouldn't? He also knew that the longer he didn't tell her anything the longer he could tell himself into thinking that this was just a bad dream.

He sighed to himself as he continued to watch the rain, comparing it to his life, starting from a high place, falling apart, and then hitting rock bottom. He ran a hand through his short hair as he thought back to the events that had recently transpired.

* * *

**Flash Back **

"Rika….What are you doing here?" At least that would have been the words Davis would have spoken had he not have been so speechless.

"Ryo…what's going on?" Rika asked not sure what to make of the situation.

Rika's eyes landed on Gennai. "You…you're…."

Gennai relaxed and put his weapon away. "Ahh…that's right you're one of the Digidestined from this Dimension, although I believe here you all refer to yourselves as Digimon Tamers, Yes?"

Rika nodded slowly, her confused gaze shifted to Davis who was avoiding eye contact. He was hoping that this was some cruel, sick illusion some bastard of a Digimon was putting him through.

"May I inquire as to how you found us here?" Gennai asked he needed to be perfectly sure that she hadn't been followed.

"That's enough Gennai!" Davis almost yelled. He didn't know why he said that, but he was in a state of panic, he losing his perfect world.

Gennai held up a hand to silence him. "Davis, I understand that you're anxious right now, and how awkward this situation must be for you; but you must understand that these are dangerous times and one can never be too careful.

"Ryo…what's going on?" Rika asked fearfully. "Why are you here? What's a _fictional character_ doing here? Why is he calling you Davis? Oh god, are you part of some kind of cult?"

Davis rushed to his girlfriend's side. "Rika, believe me I wish it were that simple." he said taking her by the hand. He was thankful to see that she didn't pull away, or maybe she was too shocked and confused to do so.

Davis turned to Gennai. "Maybe you should leave." He said. He needed to do some serious damage control, and Gennai's presence wasn't helping.

Gennai nodded. "I can see this is a situation for you. I'll discuss this further with you some other time. But Davis I must warn you. Your staying here is no longer safe for you or your precious people." He said the last part nodding to in Rika's direction. "If you aren't careful, you-know-who will send his men after you."

"Ryo, what's he talking about? Ryo?" Rika asked. Ryo could tell that the poor girl was on the verge of becoming hysterical.

Gennai noticed this as well. "The portal you took to get here is rather far for you. Take that one just behind those trees." He said pointing in a direction. "Go and get things settled, I'll contact you again."

Davis said nothing as he led a shocked Rika to the closest Digiport.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Davis continued to watch the rain outside replaying the flashback over and over in his head.

He felt like a guy who'd taken part in a school play, did something to screw up on stage and ruined the whole play. To make matters worse he caught the whole incident on film, and was now at home, in his living room sitting on his sofa in the dark, with a drink in one hand and the VCR remote in the other, watching how he screwed up over and over again; wishing that he could change it.

But he couldn't.

He knew that this wasn't as simple as the scenario in his head. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before the ice between Rika and he was broken.

"So are we just going to stay here like this, or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rika asked eliminating the silence in the room.

Davis closed his eyes slowly. _"I knew that was coming." _He thought. He was usually very good at lying, but he just didn't seem to have any material here. Besides after what she witnessed, Rika deserved the truth.

"Ryo…"

"I can't believe that it's raining." Davis said immediately.

Rika blinked. "Huh?"

"The rain, you know the water that falls out of the air? The weatherman said clear sunny skies, then again when is he ever right?" Davis wanted to smack himself. He hadn't meant for the first part of the statement to sound so arrogant. He was just trying to delay the inevitable conversation.

Rika, who was a very sharp young woman, noticed this and ignored it. "Stop trying to change the subject, what's going on? I was on my way over here, when I saw a bright flash of light coming from in here…."

"_Must've been when I entered the Digital World."_ Davis surmised as he drowned the sound of Rika's voice out of his head. _"I wonder, just how much of Gennai and my conversation, she overheard." _

"….and then…RYO! Are you even listening?" Rika asked desperately. She was afraid for her boyfriend, she didn't know what he'd gotten himself involved in, or if he was in some sort of trouble. She hadn't heard much from the conversation, although she did catch the words: others, Davis, and Black Azulongmon.

Davis looked at his girlfriend. "Huh? Listen Rika, what you saw it was nothing it was just ….look it's nothing you need to be concerned about. Just forget about it okay? So how about that takeout and movie we discussed earlier? What do you want to eat?" He began walking towards his cell phone on his nightstand. "We could order pizza…how about chinese? They've got this great new restaurant at the corner of…"

SMACK!

Davis's head jerked back as Rika's right hand impacted on his face. When he recovered from it hit he looked at Rika. She looked pissed.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" she screamed at him. Davis blinked. Before he could voice that that was _his_ question, Rika spoke…screamed again.

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION WITH YOU BECAUSE I CARE, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR STOMACH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

She turned her back on him and walked into a corner of the bedroom. Davis fell silent; he realized that he was being selfish. It was a mistake for Rika to have seen Gennai and him meeting together, but since she did she was worried about him. But here he was insulting her intelligence by saying nothing was wrong when clearly there was.

He began to walk towards her "Rika…look…" he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that simple, my situation. It's really complicated….really _really _complicated. This is difficult for me too…"

Rika began to tremble under his touch. That's when Davis realized that she'd been crying. A tear-stricken Rika turned to face him, "So why? Why won't you tell me? Do you just like keeping me in the dark? You apologized to me today; you played our song over the school intercom."

She began crying into his chest.

"You told me that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other and that we were a team. Why would you say something so meaningful to me if you didn't mean it? Did you say it just to get on my good side?" She looked up at him.

He looked down at her, he saw the painful look in her eyes and he knew what he needed to do. "Rika….I have something to tell you."

* * *

**The Digital World 02: Dimension**

A fourteen year old teenager was sitting in the middle of a forest on Guild East property. He had his eyes closed and his legs crossed in deep meditation. Laid in front of him was a wooden katana. The young man wore cream colored loafers, beige pants, a brown shirt short sleeved shirt, and a cream colored polo sweater vest. He also had short brown hair.

As the young man continued his meditation, he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Is there something I can help you with Yolie?" he asked without opening his eyes or turning around.

Yolie smiled slightly. "Are you just going to meditate out here all day or are you going to do something useful Cody?"

Yolie was wearing a pair of mahogany colored boyfriend trousers, a blue shirt and a blue handkerchief around her hair. She also wore a pair of brown sandals.

Cody opened his eyes but didn't turn to face his friend. "Meditation is very useful Yolie, It allows us to calm the mind and think rationally as well as peacefully."

Yolie rolled her eyes. "So then why is it that every time I try to meditate, I always get so easily distracted?"

"For one thing you have to be quiet during meditation." Cody muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So there you two are." A female voice called out.

Cody and Yolie looked in the direction of the voice and saw two females approaching them.

The first female had long red hair and red eyes. She wore an orange halter top, a beige mini-skirt, and sandals

The second female wore a brown straw cowgirl hat over her golden brown hair. She also had on a white tanker top, a brown leather jacket, a skin-tight pair of blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Sora, Mimi you two are here too?" Cody asked referring to each female respectively.

The two girls waved. "Hope we didn't interrupt your conversation, but Yolie I just heard from Joe and Izzy that Tai and his group are back from their mission." Sora said.

Yolie face brightened up "My Ken is back! ALL RIGHT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM FOR THE PAST FIVE DAYS!" She yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"Wait, why didn't he tell G-mail me? Oh my gosh is he hurt? Is he with another woman? No Ken will always be faithful…Oh god is he really hurt then? If something happens to my Kenny-cub I don't know what I'll do! I'm coming honey!" Yolie ran off yelling.

The other three Digidestined sweat dropped.

Cody sighed got off the grass and picked up his wooden sword. "I'd better go warn Ken." Cody said. "I'll see you two later then." He called backed as he walked away.

"Bye Cody." The two girls called after him.

* * *

"So….." Mimi pressed.

"So what?" Sora asked. The two were sitting down by a stream with their shoes abandoned next to them, and their feet in the water.

"You know Tai's group is back, don't you want to know how Matt is…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Sora said nonchalantly. "He's not the type who needs looking after."

"Yeah I know but still he came back from a mission…." Mimi said with concern for delicate relationship between Sora and Matt. The two had gotten into an argument months and have tried to avoid speaking and looking at each other, or even eating at the same table. If they were in the same room they simply acted as if the other wasn't there. If they ever forced to mention the others name in the presence of said other, they would refer to them as 'the former child of…' to the respective former crest.

"Can we just drop it Mimi?" Sora asked softly. She was afraid that if they continued the conversation, she would break down. She missed being with Matt and she knew he missed her too, but the two were too stubborn to do anything about it.

"Mimi looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. _"Oh Sora…"_

* * *

"T.K are we all set?" Patamon asked his partner as he perched on top of his head.

T.K looked at the four 'Class 4' Digidestined in front of him. Two of them were in his charge, while the other two were under Kari's command. Standing next to him was Kari and Gatomon having a friendly chat with her and T.K's juniors. Everyone was packed and ready to head out.

"Yeah I think we're good." T.k said. "Alright everyone listen up."

The five Digidestined and their respective Digimon turned to face T.K and fell silent to show that they were listening.

"I'm sure that the four of you have all heard of the assignment by now, but I'd like to go over a few things quickly. First of all I've seen all four of you around the guild a few times and out of the four of you, I only know one of you. So let's have your names."

He turned his attention to the first girl in his sight.

The eleven year old smiled. "My name's Sarah and this is my Digimon Patamon." She said referring to the Digimon perched on her head.

T.K smiled, his own Patamon was perched on top of his own head. "A Patamon? Wow I've never seen one of those before." He said jokingly.

Sarah and her Patamon giggled.

T.K turned his attention to the next child, a boy "And you are…?"

The boy grinned. "My name is Roland and this my partner Kotemon."

"Nice to meet you Roland and you Kotemon."

Kotemon remained silent.

Roland scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry. He's always been the silent type. He only really talks to me."

T.K's smile didn't falter. "Most Kotemon tend to be like that. Nice almost chatting with you Kotemon." He said as he moved on to the next Digidestined.

"My name is Eric and this is my best friend Dracomon." A second boy said.

T.K nodded. "I can tell just by looking that the bond between the two of you is strong."

Eric and Dracomon grinned.

T.K turned to the final 'Class Four' Digidestined who was standing next to her Gabumon. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, a brown spaghetti strap top, a beige mini-skirt, and knee-high brown leather boots.

T.K grinned "And who might you be?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Very funny Captain." She said.

"I'm sorry I don't recall making a joke." T.K teased.

"T.K leave her alone, He's just playing Noriko." Kari said.

Noriko smiled. "No worries, I know he's one big joke."

Everyone laughed, even the silent Kotemon let out a chuckle. T.K grinned again.

"Is that so? We'll see who's laughing when we're out on the battlefield."

Roland spoke up. "Captain T.K, does that mean we're going into battle?"

"Battle? That doesn't sound very good." Sarah said softly.

"T.K was just being silly." Kari spoke up quickly in an attempt to calm the child down. "This is just a C-rank mission, we'll be cleaning up and helping to restore a destroyed village the chance of a fight is possible but unlikely. Although since we are in the middle of a War, it would be wise to have constant vigilance."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, I understand."

Kari smiled and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It'll be fine; T.K, Patamon, Gatomon and I are Elite members of this guild. We won't let anything happen to you."

"And neither will I!" Sarah's Patamon quipped.

"And we're not useless either!" Noriko said boldly.

The others nodded.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you everyone."

T.K picked up his backpack with supplies in it. "Alright everyone, let's move out!"

* * *

**Tamer Dimension: Ryo/Davis's Bedroom**

"…and the rest is history." Davis said as he finished his long story.

Rika stared at her boyfriend in total shock. It was as if she didn't know who he was anymore.

"Ryo…what on earth?" was all she could say upon hearing the truth about Davis's past.

Davis sighed. "I told you everything; I don't know what else to say."

Rika got of Davis's bed and walked to the window where it was raining even harder now. "This can't be happening…"she whispered "It just can't be…"

She turned to face him. "How do I know this isn't some kind of lie?" she asked praying that this was some sort of stupid well maintained joke orchestrated by her boyfriend.

Davis got off the chair he'd been sitting in. "Rika please don't put me through this it's hard enough without you…"

"Without me what?" Rika demanded. The truth was she was scared. In the two years they'd spent together, Rika had fallen deeply in love with Davis. She always thought about what he was up to whenever they were apart, and her greatest fear was losing him. The idea of him not being with her was terrifying. She needed to be sure that this wasn't a nightmare come to life.

Davis sighed. He pulled his shirt off to reveal his well built upper body.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked.

"Proving to you that what I've told you isn't B.S. Whenever we used to go to the beach or the pool, you and the others always asked me why I always swam wearing a short sleeved shirt with my swimming trunks. I always told you guys that I was making a fashion statement. The truth is…I just didn't want you all to see my back."

Rika blinked. "You're back? What does your back have to do with…Oh my God." She whispered as her boyfriend turned his back towards her.

Across Davis's back from his left shoulder blade to his right hip was a single thin scar.

"Ryo…what on earth? How did this…?"

Davis sighed. "It was Omnimon who gave me this scar…a long time ago.

**

* * *

Flashback**

Raiyoko looked down at the digidestined and then at the two remaining digimon "Your friends weren't much fun, I wonder if your partners will be entertaining."

" LEAVE THEM ALONE!" They yelled.

Raiyoko ignored them and teleported in front of the digidestined who backed away in fear, unfortunately Yolie happened to drop her D-terminal.

" Oh No!" she cried. She tried to run to it but he put up a force field causing her to fall back.

" YOLIE!" Everyone yelled.

Smiling Raiyoko picked up the D-terminal. He put his hand over the screen which began to glow. The Digieggs of Love and Sincerity flew into his hand.

" Looks like I got two more..., later los…ARRGH!"

_While Raiyoko had been taking the eggs out of the terminal Omnimon snuck up behind him and used his sword to slash him across the back. Had Raiyoko not seen him at the last second and moved out of the way his Spinal chord would have been cut in half. However the tip of Omnimons Sword did manage to leave a painful scratch on the surface of his back._

**End Flashback

* * *

Rika stared at her boyfriend "I don't even know who you are anymore."**

"Rika please listen. This whole thing has been difficult for me too…"

"Difficult for you!? Ryo…Davis…whoever you are! This is crazy! How could you do this?" She yelled with tears rolling down her face.

"It's not my fault Rika!" Davis yelled. "It just happened! I was only supposed to stay in this Dimension for a short period of time. I was supposed to help you and the other Tamers fight the D-Reaper as training and to gain the power of Biomerging to help fight B.Azulongmon."

Davis sighed "However a very powerful complication went wrong, something I never once expected to happen. This thing is the sole factor that kept me in this dimension for so long."

Rika looked into her boyfriends eyes. "What was it?" She whispered.

Davis kissed her gently on the lips which she didn't pull away from. He then touched his forehead with her own. "You….I fell in love with you."

* * *

Davis confesses his love! And then?

Next Time: Davis's Beloved. 

* * *

Longest chapter in the history of my Fanfiction writing career. The update for this story took a lot longer than expected but this week has been hectic for me.

I hope everyone is alright with all the things that have gone on in the news. I hope you are all safe and well.

As I said the update was late, but I think the length of this chapter makes up for that.

Anyway send me lots of reviews. I'm sure you all have a lot to say.

G2G;

S.Styrker.


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
Davis's Beloved  
Chapter: 8  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Rika blinked. "What did you say?" she whispered.

Davis turned away from the young woman he held so dear to him. Throwing his shirt back on, he sat on one end of his bed, while Rika stared at him sadly and compassionately.

A single tear rolled down Davis's face as he looked up at his ceiling and recalled memories. "When I first came here things were really difficult for me to adjust. I was in a new world that I hadn't known existed….and uh… I really didn't know what to make of it to tell you the truth." He chuckled, but it wasn't out of humor. He needed to do it otherwise he would break down.

"I felt…so alone. I didn't know anyone or what was going to happen to me. I was able to push the thoughts out of my head when I was helping you all defeat the D-reaper. 'All I need to do is what's required of me, stay strong, keep acting like nothing was wrong, and uh…. pretty much act as if I was who I claimed to be.' That's what I told myself. And…you know…for a while it worked for me. I was able to put my troubles out of my mind while we all fought alongside each other. But then…the D-Reaper died and peace was brought back to Shinjuku. And although I was happy for you all…it wasn't enough to fill the hole of emptiness I felt in my heart. I no longer had a purpose in life. I betrayed my friends, my amigos, my comrades who would've given their very lives just to help each other…and I betrayed them because I was too weak to stop that Son of a bitch B.Azulongmon from taking advantage of my emotions." He clenched his fists.

"Davis…" Rika said softly.

Tears were by this time rolling down Davis's face, but his stubbornness to break down remained strong. "I was so ashamed…even after I completed my mission I was too afraid to go back, I was afraid of the other's reaction to me. What was I supposed to do? Every day I decided to 'go back tomorrow', but tomorrow never comes. Days became weeks, weeks became months and you know what they eventually became."

Davis turned his head to look at his beloved. "You know….one time I contemplated to just end it all. I felt that there was nothing left for me in this world or my own. If my own parents…my real parents and my sister…if they'd ever found out about what I'd done, would they ever look me in the eye again with out seeing…some type of monster? I wondered that a lot."

By this time tears began rolling down Rika's face, she couldn't believe the emotional turmoil the young man she once thought that she knew all about had gone through prior to their relationship. "Oh Davis…."

Davis smiled in spite of himself, tears still rolling down his face "I remember…that I was…was sitting in…in Shinjuku park by my lonesome. I had finally decided that there was nothing left for me and I was going to end the pain I felt. I…I wanted to see a sunset before I took my life. That's when a beautiful girl saw me just staring off into space, she interrupted my thoughts and asked me if every thing was alright. I told her it was nothing and that I was fine; Of course being the stubborn girl that she was, she didn't believe me and didn't let up."

Rika smiled softly.

Davis grinned. "It's funny, I didn't mind when she questioned me. In fact, it felt….relieving. Kind of like…..a weight…no…a burden was taken off my chest. And as we talked, I realized that this girl who had no obligation to even look in my direction; was actually willing to put off whatever she was…was doing just because she gave a crap about me."

Davis smiled. "We walked and talked for hours, and before we realized it, it was already night time. So I walked her home…and while she and I stood outside her door, just as she was about to go in, I worked up the nerve to ask her out on an official date. She wasn't like all the other girls I'd ever met with, there was something special about her. Even though I'd spoken with her so many times prior to that day, it was like I was seeing her in a whole new light. Just being around her was intoxicating, it felt so…right. So I asked her out, and she blushed, jokingly called me an idiot and said yes. And then before she went inside, she tried to kiss me on my left cheek, and I accidentally but not regretfully, turned my face just as she was going to do it and we ended up having our first kiss."

Rika sat down next to Davis on his bed. Not taking her eyes off of the man she loved. Davis took her by the hand and smiled.

"And even though the kiss only lasted for about three or five seconds, I knew immediately that I never wanted to kiss any other lips but that girl's…your lips Rika." Davis finished.

Another tear rolled down Rika's face. Davis wiped it away, and kissed her forehead. Rika brought her head up and kissed Davis on the lips, to which he returned. They continued for a few seconds until Rika felt Davis's tongue touch her lips. She let it in, and the two muscles began to dance with each other, saliva trading back and forth, while they fought for dominance.

Davis then pulled away and gently pushed Rika down on the bed. He positioned himself so that his legs were on either side of Rika's hips. He looked into her eyes, almost as if asking her if he was moving too quickly. Rika looked up at Davis and smiled. Running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, she kissed him again and pulled his head down to meet hers.

* * *

:02 Dimension, Guild East 

A young man with shoulder length blue hair and glasses was standing in the medical facility of the Guild East reading a file on one of his patients. He wore a white lab coat, a blue shirt, beige pants, and blue loafers.

"Although the infection didn't look too serious, it'll probably be best to run some more tests, make sure that it's actually nothing." He said to himself thoughtfully.

"Joe if you keep talking to yourself like that, all of your friends including me are going to start avoiding you." a boy with short hair said upon entering the room.

Joe grinned. "Yeah, sorry about that Izzy." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Izzy still had short red hair, Jade colored jeans, black loafers, a black shirt and a jade colored jean jacket. He brushed off Joe's apology. "I was joking around, don't worry about it, you've been working really hard lately."

Joe nodded "Yeah well, everyone is. This war is going to get intense by this year's end."

Izzy frowned. "Right…we all only have about a little more than a year, before B.Azulongmon's powers fully regenerate I mean."

Joe massaged his temple, "We've got Digidestined from the other three guilds and our own out hunting him down. They've been given strict orders not to engage him or members of the IN9 in combat without reinforcements and then reinforcements for the reinforcements."

Izzy sat down in a chair. "Joe, do you think we can win at the rate we are going?"

Joe sighed. "It doesn't matter what I think, whether B.Azulongmon fully regenerates or not we can only keep fighting this War for so long. We're getting exhausted without more man power, and there are Digimon who are afraid to help support us because B.Azulongmon will see it as an act of treason and have them executed. Either way we're running out of time."

* * *

03 Dimension: The Digital World

A Gargoylemon flew over an ocean of trees. Its eyes were glowing red, saliva dripping from its mouth thirsty for the taste of its target. It had a large hole was in its chest where it's heart should be and the number '23' seemingly tattooed to its left pec. The murderous intent flowing off of it was unimaginable, as it sough out it's target.

* * *

Whilst Davis and Rika live 'in the moment' something evil blows in their direction!

Next Time: Until we meet again.

* * *

AN: I know I'm late, sorry I had something very important to do (I was playing my new 'God of War II' video game for the PS2, I kicked ass.).

Anyway I may or may not update until summer vacation starts, I have three regents to take so I need to study. I'll have to update around the schedule of my study time.

Also, this story arc is coming to an end in about…3-5 chapters and the next arc will begin. Maybe if I have time to type, I'll save all the chapters I do on my hardware an just release each once a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika arc  
Until we meet again  
Chapter: 9  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Davis yawned softly as he awoke from his slumber. The first thing he noticed as he sat up was that he was under the covers of his bed completely nude. He blinked and then jumped slightly when he felt something warm move on his left. He turned his head slightly and saw an unclothed Rika lying next to him fast asleep. She was exhausted from what they had just done. 

Davis smiled to himself as memories of their 'activities' came back to him. How every thrust into her earned him a moan of pleasure, how she dug her fingers into his back as he entered her over and over, the way she cried out his name so loudly he thought that the Digital World may have heard them.

A realization hit Davis, _"She…called me by my real name, not Ryo but Daisuke."_

Davis knew that this was no coincidence, she'd called him by the name of the one she'd fallen in love with, not the alter-ego. She'd seen him for who he truly was and acknowledged him for it.

Davis laid back down so that he was looking directly at Rika's face. He couldn't see any other part of her but the shoulders up because she was under the covers with him, but he had this warm feeling inside him. He felt as though he'd love nothing more than to just lie there and watching her sleep. The way she slept so peacefully, the way she gently inhaled and exhaled gave him a sense of peace of mind. He stared at her for what felt like hours, carving a mental picture of her in his head never wanting to forget it. He reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead. To say that he loved her would be an understatement.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Rika stirred from her slumber. He smiled as her eyelids slowly opened up to reveal her beautiful lavender colored eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered.

Rika smiled and pulled up the covers to make sure that Davis couldn't see anything below her neck.

Davis grinned "What's the point of doing that? It's not like I haven't seen anything of yours before."

Rika rolled he eyes "Try taking a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sure just drop the covers and I'll grab my cell phone, take a picture, blow it up, and put on my laptops screensaver. That way if I'm ever down in the dumps I can just pop up my screen and wow, the bad day's gone."

Rika shook her head. "You're so stupid." She said as she positioned herself so that they were spooning, with Davis as the 'Big spoon'.

The two stayed in silence, enjoying being in the others company.

"Hey…Davis?" Rika said breaking the stillness.

"Hmm?"

"About what you said before…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"You didn't let me tell you which part."

"I know which part."

The two stayed quiet again until Rika turned to face Davis and spoke.

"Davis…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Davis asked suddenly.

Rika blinked. "Calling you what?"

"That name." Davis stressed. "From the second I set foot in this Dimension. I ceased to being Daisuke Motomiya, and I became Ryo Akiyama. So…just call me that okay?"

Rika shook her head gently. "No, not okay. Ryo Akiyama is a name you donned because you wanted to run away from your past, act like it never existed."

She put her right hand on the side of Davis's face to stop him from looking away from her.

"The man I truly know, the one I care deeply for would never run away from any thing no matter how bad." She said softly stroking his light sideburns with her thumb.

"Davis…Never forget who you are. No matter what happens, don't ever become something you're not…" She said softly.

Davis blinked, and then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry; nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you, nothing. I….can't imagine life without you. The very thought of it is…unbearable, at best."

Rika smiled. "Davis…"

Davis took Rika's hand in his own and caressed her fourth finger. "Someday, when we're old enough….I'm going to put a ring on this finger and make you mine…officially."

* * *

Digital World 02 Dimension 

T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and their subordinates with their respective partners had been traveling for most of the day. It was already past sunset and everyone was exhausted. They were trying to avoid any detection from possible threats. Despite being at war, they were trying to avoid battle. If a powerful enemy showed up, T.K and Kari with the help of their partners would be able to handle them. However the safety of their subordinates was top priority for them. Because of this, they did not fly on the backs of their digimon. Rather the party of twelve moved swiftly and quickly through the tree limbs of various forests. They wouldn't reach their destination as fast a possible, but this path was safer.

T.K stopped running suddenly. He was in charge of their mission, and therefore his orders were everyone else's actions. He held his right arm outstretched to its respective side, signaling everyone else to stop.

"What is it Captain?" Sarah asked suddenly worried they might be ambushed.

"Is it an enemy?" Roland growled. He and Kotemon braced themselves almost as though they were expecting to see a foe.

T.k shook his head and grinned. "We've been moving all day, its best if we camp out here tonight, get some rest and start out fresh in the morning. We'll take shifts as 'lookout' for any danger."

* * *

The six digidestined and their partners gathered around the small campfire eating their dinner. They had to make sure that the fire wasn't too big otherwise it would attract unwanted guests. 

"T.k-sempai?"

T.k snapped out of his trial of thought and looked at the subordinate who'd called him out.

"Yes? What is it Roland?"

Everyone turned their attention to Roland.

"I was just wondering….what are the functions behind each of the Guilds?"

Kari blinked. "You mean that was never explained to you back when you were a Class 5 Digidestined?"

Roland scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well…Pixiemon-sensei did explain it to us….but it was so…..so…."

"Boring?" Kari prompted.

Roland blushed embarrassedly "In lack of a better word, yeah."

"I can't argue with him there" Noriko added.

"I totally fell asleep." Eric said.

Sarah nodded.

T.K chuckled. "Wow I didn't know you all had it that badly. Sure I'll explain about the four guilds. Believe it or not, you're not the first subordinate who's asked me this."

He cleared his throat and began his explanation. "As you are all aware, we are at war with B.Azulongmon and his army of Necromon. In order to counter B.Azulongmon's forces the 'Four Guardian Guilds' were created. Each Guild resides in one of the four hemispheres of the Digital World. Each Guild has its own Military strength composed of Digidestined and their respective partners like us. Each guild was built with its own insignia and purpose so that all four would have perfect teamwork to counter the Necromon armada. The Guild North for example holds an emblem of Ebonwumon. It has its own military unit, in order to fight and carry out missions; however it mainly specializes in medical treatment. If any of our allies are ever injured in battle severely The Guild North sends Digidestined to treat them, they also accompany Digidestined on missions in order to increase the chances of survival, and the success rate of the mission. The Guild West which has the Biahumon emblem specializes in information gathering. Thanks to it, we receives updates on the activities of our enemy, information we can use against them. The Guild South which holds the Zhuqiaomon symbol, dedicates itself to tracking down enemy bases as well as powerful enemies such as Necromon ranked as number '25' and up to eliminate them."

Getting caught up in the moment T.K clenched his fists excitedly. "And of course their's our Guild, the Guild East with the Azulongmon insignia. We specialize in general military strength."

Kari smiled. "Keep in mind that each guild has a medical, tracking, military, and espionage unit, but they each specialize in one of those areas."

Eric leaped up, "Alright! I totally get it now! That system of teamwork is brilliant! That must mean we're going to win the war after al right?"

T.K and Kari looked away from their subordinates not wanting to tell them the truth. But their silence gave the truth away. Patamon and Gatomon looked at their partners earnestly.

Sarah blinked. "You guys, we are winning the war…right?…if we lose it'll be the end of freedom in the Digital world and our world."

T.K sighed "Unfortunately Sarah, As good a system as we have, this war has taken a costly toll on all of us. We dragged this war on longer than we should have, and as a result, B.Azulongmon's forces are beginning to push us back."

"We are all doing the best that we can, but at the rate we're going we only have a five may be six months before we lose. Without some kind of new weapon, we can use. The Four Guardian Guilds will fall." Gatomon said putting a hand on Kari's leg.

"I wish Davis was still here, he'd know what to do." Noriko said out loud without realizing it.

Her eyes widened and clapped her hands over her mouth immediately, but it was too late. Everyone's eyes were on her. Especially T.k, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"I'm sorry." Noriko stammered. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, we know exactly what you meant…" Kari said putting a hand on Noriko's shoulder.

"…and you're right. We could use his help." T.K finished.

Everyone sat in silence, all of them wondering the same thing.

"Any ideas where he might be?" Eris asked breaking the silence.

T.K shook his head. "No, a bunch of us searched the Digital World for a long time but nothing ever came up, and every time we questioned Gennai about it he always brushed it off as irrelevant. After awhile all of us got so caught up, in our work that we had to put it out of our minds. Kari, Ken Yolie, Cody and I are still in High school. We're all lucky to be getting away with our B averages. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi are balancing their duties as well as college so they all do get stressed out from time to time keep, and keep in mind that they are four of the most powerful Digidestined in Japan so their focus on the battlefield is impotant; it's a good thing that Izzy, Joe and Willis already graduated from College. So they give the other four a hand when they need it."

"Is it true, that Motomiya is the one responsible for this war?" Dracomon blurted out.

"Dracomon…" Eric began.

"That depends on how you look at it." T.K said. "Davis did technically begin this war but he was manipulated into doing so. His resolve was stronger than any body I know, it was thanks to him that we were able to defeat Malomyotismon all those years ago. He inherited a will of fire more powerful than even Tai Kamiya's. Yet he was still manipulated by B.Azulongmons influence which just goes to show how powerful he is. The fact that he was able to manipulate Davis of all people means that he could've taken control of any of us, but he chose Davis specifically."

"So then you feel he's not to blame?" Sarah asked.

T.K shook his head. "No I don't, I've known Davis for a long time, and he's not the type. Unfortunately there are Digimon and Digidestined who feel differently."

"I took a poll a few months back on the issue." Kari said. "According to the results, 80 of the people who took it believe that Davis is not guilty, 15 are undecided and the last 5 …well you get the picture."

"Nevertheless, what Noriko said was right, if he were here he'd know what to do." T.K said.

* * *

Davis hesitantly got out of bed. He would have loved to stay right were he was but he had a task to do. Just as he got his boxers back on, Rika spoke up. 

"You're going back aren't you? To your world I mean."

Davis sighed "Believe me Rika, I wish I could stay with you here forever, but what Gennai said about B.Azulongmon finding me here, and about us. I can't risk it."

Rika smiled. "You were never the type to back down from an enemy, even when you were twelve you were stubborn like that. Something will never change hero."

"I'll definitely come back to you when this is all over. I promise." Davis said softly.

Rika blinked "Come back to me? What are you talking about?" She began to get dressed too. "I'm coming with you, you can use my help to fight this B.Azulongmon bastard."

Davis's eyes widened. "Rika no, it's too dangerous." He said firmly.

Rika looked at Davis "Are you kidding me? I'm a Digidestined too…sort of. Renamon and I can biomerge and everything, I can fight."

"That's not the point." Davis said seriously. "B.Azulongmon is not like the D-Reaper or the Digimon Sovereign. He's far more powerful than everything we've face combined. Trust me, I've fought him before, and even with all of my powers, I still couldn't beat him. If he ever found out about us, he'd hurt you just to hurt me. I can't risk that."

"Davis, I'm not some kind useless anime girl who just sits around and worries about her loved one while he's off fighting." She argued. "I want to be by your side, no matter what."

"This isn't about what you want! You're safety is top priority to me!" Davis insisted firmly. He took Rika's hand in his own and fell to his knees.

"Please, just don't argue with me on this one. If I lose you, God knows what I'll do. I once had to watch my best friend die in battle; I never want that to happen again. I'd give my life before I put you in harms way."

Rika's determined face softened as Davis buried his face into her lap. She understood just how scared he was, not for himself but for her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she caressed Davis's head. "I was selfish not to consider how you may feel about this. It's just…I love you and…"

Davis began to feel drops of water on the back of his head. He looked up and saw that Rika was crying.

He got up and sat beside her and put an arm around her. "Rika…" He began.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault you're upset. It's not that I don't trust you but what if you go and…and you can't come back…or worse, you get yourself….oh Davis!" she sobbed into his chest.

Davis embraced his love. "Hey, hey don't cry. Come on I'm Davis Motomiya remember? I'm the child of Miracles, I can do anything."

He put his index finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. "Dry your eyes, you and I will always be together. I can promise you that. As for this war going on back in my world, this is just an errand I need to run. I will come back to you. I swear on my very soul, even if I have to defy fate and challenge the almighty himself, I will come back to you."

Rika looked at him with tearfully and smiled as she wiped her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

One hour later 

Davis was by this time completely dressed. He was waiting for Rika to come back. She said that she needed to run home to get something that she had insisted was very important. They had come to the agreement that Rika would stay behind, however she would see him off. She was staying behind not only for Davis's sake, but in case B.Azulongmon tried to attack her world to get Davis to retreat. If it came to that, Rika and the other Tamers would fight back. Rika promised to tell the others the truth about him, after he left, so saying goodbye wouldn't be so difficult. No, this wasn't goodbye; it was more like see you later.

Davis was in no rush to leave, he was busy looking around his room and the rest of his home, the place he'd come to know as home for the past three years. He had some good memories in this house. He was going to miss it, somehow despite his promise to Rika, he couldn't help but get the feeling he might never see this place again. Also what about his so called parents? They weren't biologically related, but they still cared for him as though he was their son, rather they believed he was their son. His mind flashed to his real parents and his sister as he wondered how they were. Did they miss him? Of course they would, but what if the thought of him gone was so painful to bear, they all suppressed memories of his existence to ease the pain? Also what of the other Digidestined? Would they be able to forgive him?

Davis broke out of his train of thought as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the speaker and pressed the button allowing the visitor to enter.

Rika walked in apparently out of breath. "You…shouldn't just…buzz people in…I could've been…someone who's….not me."

"Yes mom." Davis teased. The couple walked to Davis's bedroom where the computer was still on.

"You ready?" Davis asked.

Rika smiled "Of course."

Davis put his arm around her waist and held up his Digivice to the computer. He began to open his mouth to speak, but then he noticed that Rika was staring at him at the corner of her eye. Her eyes kept darting back and forth from Davis to the Digi-gate. That's when Davis realized what Rika wanted.

"Go ahead." He said.

Rika blinked. "Go ahead what?"

"Say it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked although she knew what.

"You know you want to, just say it."

"Davis I honestly have no idea what…."

"Fine I'll do it, Di…."

"Digiport Open!" Rika blurted out.

A bright light engulfed the two lovers as they crossed over to the Digital World.

* * *

Davis and Rika make their move! And then….. 

Next time: Love that can't be described in words


	10. Chapter 10

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika arc  
Love that can't be described in words  
Chapter: 10  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

03 Dimension: Digital World 

Gennai was walking through an abandoned village. Rather it wasn't abandoned, but recently destroyed. He'd been waiting at the place we're he'd met with Davis meditating, when he felt a cold grip of fear in his chest, but it wasn't his own. He'd felt the fear of hundreds of village inhabitants, fear for their lives. It was if they all cried out for someone to save them and they were instantly silenced.

Now he was walking through that recently desolated village, He'd managed to put out the fires that had been around, the smell of mass Digimon deletion hung in the air, and by the looks of things there were no survivors.

"_Not even the women and children, this doesn't look like something a normal band of Digimon would've done." The Digimon of this village would've done something to fight back. I've been here once before; this village had a significant number of Grizzlymon inhabitants, even if the enemy completely overwhelmed them they should have at least put up a decent fight." _Gennai thought.

"What on earth happened here?" he whispered.

He reached down and picked up and ice crystal from the ground. _"This building was on fire when I put in out. What's an un-melted ice crystal doing so close to it?"_

"_Wait a minute, this crystal wasn't formed naturally. You can tell from its neat, fractured shape. This was created by an Ice-type user. But…Ice type Digimon wouldn't live in this area, it's not cold enough. I don't care what dimension I'm in, Ice-type Digimon will always prefer a cold, snowy environment, the same way other types of Digimon prefer environments of their own affinity. That means that this crystal most likely came from the attack of the enemy who attacked this place. But then, why didn't I sense a large mass of Digimon migrating to this village? Does this mean that a single entity wiped out this village?...wait a minute…when I traveled here I saw __him__ pass through the Dimension Gate with me, and now this village is destroyed..."_

Gennai's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no…Davis!" He began to race back to where he'd met with Davis previously. _"This is bad, this is really bad."_

* * *

03 Dimension: Digital World 

Davis and Rika were waiting at the site where they had seen Gennai earlier that day. They had contacted Cyberdramon and Renamon to meet them, and to come quickly. The problem was there was no Gennai to be seen. But they weren't exactly being impatient the two lovers were cuddling together underneath a tree watching the sunset. They both felt a familiar sense of comfort and peacefulness as they witnessed the beautiful sight.

Davis turned his attention from the horizon to his love. He was admiring how beautiful she was when a thought dawned on him.

"Hey Rika?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it that you needed to run home for that was so important?"

Rika smiled. "So you remembered after all huh? I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long rectangular black box and handed it to him.

Davis took it and smiled. "Cool just what I've always wanted, a box of cardboard." He teased.

Rika rolled her eyes playfully. "Shut up and open it."

Davis complied. Inside of the box was a beautiful silver necklace with an elegant Kanji pendant attached to it. Davis picked up the necklace curiously. It was very well made. He couldn't recognize the kanji attached to it.

"Well…do you like it?" Rika asked nervously.

Davis smiled and kissed Rika on the cheek. "Like it? I love it, but what does this symbol mean? It's nice, but I've never seen this Kanji before."

Rika smiled. "That's a very special Kanji because it isn't recognizable. I made that Kanji up myself. This is called a mijuku-ji."

Davis blinked "Mijuku-ji?"

Rika nodded. "It means 'Raw Love'. Hundreds of years ago a samurai, who didn't know how to read or write fell in love with a young woman who returned his feelings. The too got married and lived a long happy life together until one day the man had to go off to war with the belief that he may not come back alive. The woman didn't want him to go, but the man insisted that he did, he loved his country and wanted to do everything in his power to protect it. As a final gift to his beloved, he wanted to express his strong feelings for her, to her. However being illiterate he could've express his feelings through poetry. So he created a necklace, a necklace with a pendant that he himself created. It meant nothing in the Japanese language, but it was a reflection of the love he felt for her in his heart, although he was unable to put it down on paper. Mijuku-ji has no true appearance it's a reflection of how someone feels of someone else."

Davis grinned "Wow that was deep. You did this for me?"

Rika shrugged. "That was your present for our anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. I wasn't supposed to give it to you for three weeks but…well this seemed like the perfect time." She said.

Davis noticed that she looked away from him as she said the last part. "Hey, relax. I already told you I'm coming back. So stop worrying already."

"That's exactly what my father said to me when he left my mom and me."

Davis stared at Rika in realization; he thought that he knew the extent of her pain, when really he'd only gotten half of it. This scenario also brought up painful memories for her. Her father ran off with his mistress when Rika was a little girl, leaving her with a broken heart.

"Don't worry, I'm not your father, I'm Ry…Daisuke Motomiya and I know where my loyalties lie."

Rika smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just…I love you, you know?"

Davis smiled. "Really? Thanks. I feel the same way."

Rika looked at him hopefully.

"I love me too."

Rika smacked him in the chest. "Dumb ass." She rolled her eyes "Trust you to ruin a perfect mood."

Davis laughed and embraced Rika.

"Get off." She mumbled although they both knew that her heart wasn't in it.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Davis asked.

Rika smiled. "What do you think?"

The two began to lean in when suddenly a Fox-like Digimon instantly appeared and grabbed them.

Rika blinked. "Renamon…what?"

Renamon didn't answer she just pulled them apart while holding on to both of them and jumped out of the way just as a blast of ice hit the spot where they'd just been.

Renamon landed safely on the ground with Davis and Rika. "Are you two alright?" She asked.

Davis and Rika didn't answer instead they were looking at the Digimon in the sky who'd attempted to assassinate them. It was a crazed looking Gargoylemon. Saliva dripped from its vicious looking mouth, as it fumed with killing intent.

"Renamon why is that Gargoylemon attacking us?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Renamon replied. Her eyes were dangerous. Nobody tried to harm Rika and lived to tell about it.

Davis looked at the Gargoylemon intently. _"Wait a minute, This Gargoylemon…it's different from anyone I've ever seen before. Its way more muscular, and Gargoylemon are peaceful what's up with this one? Also what's up with that hole in its abdomen? And that number '23' tattoo?" _

"MOTOMIYA!" It screamed.

Renamon tensed. As did Rika and Davis

"DIE! MOTOMIYA!"

* * *

Gargoylemon strikes! And the foreseeable battle commences.

Next Time: The Dark hand nears: Puppet and Puppeteer 


	11. Chapter 11

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika Arc  
The Dark hand nears: Puppet and Puppeteer  
Chapter 11:  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"He keeps screaming 'Motomiya! Motomiya!' who the hell is Motomiya?" Renamon asked. 

Davis and Rika stole a quick glance at each other.

"So what do we now?" Rika said not taking her eyes off of Gargoylemon.

Davis pulled out his white and Blue D-Power "We fight."

Rika mimicked Davis's actions with her D-Power "Renamon, walk all over him."

Renamon began running towards Gargoylemon charging up an attack as she went.

"Davis, there's something different about this Gargoylemon, He seems a lot stronger than he should be I don't think Renamon can take him by herself." Rika said as she pulled out a Modify card.

"Don't worry I called Cyberdramon ahead of time. He should be here soon."

Rika swiped the Modify card she was holding

DIGI MODIFY! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!

Renamon could feel sharp increase in her attack power and speed, as she threw a series of punches and kicks at Gargoylemon, who dodged each one.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Gargoylemon snarled.

Renamon leaped into the air with her arms crossed.

DIAMOND STORM!

Hundreds of diamond-hard minerals began to rain on Gargoylemon who simply swatted them away with his wings which had grown to be the size of cars and were vampire-shaped. The diamond attack was then thrown back in the direction of its original executor.

"RENAMON!" Rika screamed as she watched her partner fall out of the air, with pieces of diamond shards sticking out her body.

"Is that all you've got Foxy?" Gargoylemon asked in a bloodthirsty voice. "Come on; let me enjoy this, a bit more. I want you to squirm in fear when I tear you apart, molecule by molecule."

Renamon struggled to get up while looking at Gargoylemon with fearful eyes. "R…Rika! I need help!"

"Renamon!" Rika yelled.

Renamon's eyes widened as Gargoylemon instantly appeared in front of her.

"Look out!" Davis yelled.

Gargoylemon pulled his arm back, with the claw forward and prepared to impale Renamon. "JACK POT! YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Before he could carry out the execution, a Digimon clad in black armor tackled him. The Digimon threw grabbed Gargoylemon and threw him into a large rock forming a car-sized crater.

Davis looked at the newcomer and grinned. "Cyberdramon!"

"Thank goodness." Rika breathed.

Davis nodded "Now that he's here, we can take the initiative and counter attack. I'll send Cyberdramon in to fight Gargoylemon. Rika, I need you to heal Renamon and come back Cyberdramon and me up. As strong as he is, I don't think Cyberdramon can win on his own."

Rika nodded. "I hear you."

Davis pulled out a card from the deck he had in the card holder on his belt "Let's do this Cyberdramon!"

DIGI-MODIFY! BURNING BLITZ ACTIVATE!

Cyberdramon's body became engulfed in flames as he flew towards Gargoylemon with his right arm cocked back and glowing.

CYBER NAIL!

Gargoyle reacted instantly. He slapped Cyberdramon's arm away from his own body with one arm and grabbed Cyberdramon's throat with another and began to squeeze.

Cyberdramon quickly focused all the heat of the Burning Blitz towards his neck. Gargoylemon screamed as his arm was burned, Cyberdramon took advantage of this by grabbing Gargoylemon's burnt arm hard, putting his leg on Gargoylemon's chest and kicking off of him to get away. The 'focus all the energy to the neck' trick had nullified the 'Burning Blitz'.

Gargoylemon looked at his arm and then at Cyberdramon, "I'll kill you for this….you SON OF A…"

"Die bitch." A voice from above called. It was Taomon.

THOUSAND SPELLS!

Gargoylemon watched in horror as thousands of red spell papers covered his body and held him down.

"Shi…" Before he could react, all the papers exploded.

"We got him!" Rika yelled.

"It's over." Taomon said .

Davis didn't react at all, he was still staring at the cloud of dust that had engulfed the spot Gargoylemon had been standing in. For some reason he had this strange feeling that Gargoylemon was still….

His eyes widened. "Taomon look out!"

Taomon froze as a gigantic muscular Gargoylemon arm shot out towards her. Cyberdramon reacted instantly and grabbed Taomon out of the way.

The Dust cloud dissipated, and there in its place. Was a powerfully built Gargoylemon. His muscles were so tight against his skin that, red vein were popping through his skin white skin.

"Holy shit." Davis whispered

"Oh my God." Rika murmured.

"What kind of Digimon is he?" Taomon asked in awe.

"Not Digimon…Not Digimon!" Cyberdramon snarled.

"Rika!"

Rika looked over to Davis who was holding a blue card. She noddded in agreement and pulled out her own blue card. "Right, let's do this!"

DIGI MODIFY!

DIGI MODIFY!

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Taomon immediately Dedigivolved into Renamon and began to glow as did Cyberdramon.

They flew toward their respective partners in the form of energy, and wrapped around them.

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO….

CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGE TO….

SAKUYAMON!

JUSTIMON!

Gargoylemon looked at them with a crazed look in his eye. "What trick is this!"

"You're one to talk about tricks." Sakuyamon stated.

"Whatever you are…Digimon or not…You're finished." Justimon stated.

Gargoylemon shook with rage. "No…No…No! YOU WILL DIE!"

FREEZING WING!

SPIRIT STRIKE! Sakuyamon countered.

The attacks met head on and canceled each other out in an explosion. When the Dust cleared Gargoylemon was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Sakuyamon looked around frantically.

Justimon was thinking to himself. _"This Gargoylemon is as powerful as a Mega level Digimon, for its 'Freezing Wing' attack to cancel out Sakuyamons 'Spirit Strike' is mind-boggling. And how in the hell did he get so brolic? _

His thoughts were interrupted when Gargoylemon appeared in front of him with its fist balled. Justimon immediately but up his mechanical arm to defend himself as he was punched into a sea of trees.

"Justi-uggh!" Sakuyamon said as Gargoylemon's right foot drove into her front.

Gargoylemon laughed as he watched Sakuyamon, pummel towards the ground. Luckily Sakuyamon managed to recover from the attack and landed safely on her feet.

"His strength and speed have at least tripled I can't fool around here." She said to her self.

" _Rika are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine Renamon. But we can't hold back here."_

"_Right."_

**AMETHYST MANDALA!**

A golden ring of energy surrounded Gargoylemon and closed around him. It began to squeeze him to a pulp. Gargoylemon screamed in agony trying to break free.

"It's useless to resist…You're finished!" Sakuyamon yelled charging up another attack.

**AMETHYST WIND!**

* * *

Gennai raced through an ocean of trees, desperate to reach his destination. He could sense an intense battle going on in the direction he was heading. He would have just teleported there, but he didn't want to risk teleporting into the path of a deadly attack. All he could do now was hurry and hope that the fight had nothing to do with Davis. Unfortunately, his common sense told him otherwise. 

"_Davis…hang in there. I'm coming_."

* * *

Sakuyamon looked frantically around in search of any evidence of Gargoylemon's demise. Gargoylemon had used his brute strength at the last second to break out of his bondage. Rika was sure that he didn't have time to block her 'Amethyst Wind' attack, but she didn't want to risk it. 

"_Do you see anything Rika?"_

"_No not yet Renamon, but keep your eyes peeled."_

'_Will do."_

Sakuyamon continued to search the cloud of dust, tensely. Ready to react at a split seconds notice.

She immediately saw a shift of movement to her right and reacted.

**AMETHYST WIND!**

The attack went without a hit. Gargoylemon crept up behind her with his claws extended.

"DIE!" he screamed. He reared his arm back and prepared to deliver the fatal blow, but stop instantly.

Sakuyamon turned around slowly and saw that a red blade of energy had pierced through Gargoylemon's chest. It was Justimons doing.

"You die." He said.

Gargoylemon struggled to say something, but his fate was inevitable. He coughed up blood as his body began to writhe uncontrollably. Justimon and Sakuyamon watched in shock as his body deteriorated into a black gas and disappear.

Justimon was speechless "What just happened? Digimon aren't supposed to bleed, or die like that. What was that thing?"

"I…don't know." A shocked Rika said. "That was no ordinary Digimon."

"What was your first clue?" a voice behind them said.

The Davis froze. That voice, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"It's been a while Daisuke, how have you been?"

Sakuyamon glared at the newcomer, she'd never met this newcomer before. But she had a pretty good idea. Davis had described him in excruciating detail, and this guy fit the profile perfectly.

Justimon turned around. "You…" he glared as well. He couldn't remember the last time his body pumped out this much adrenaline. Part of him wanted to grab Rika and run. The other part wanted to fight the monster. He knew that he couldn't beat this person. Even if Takato and the others were there, the results would be the same.

"My, my that certainly is a very interesting new skill you've acquired. Fusing with your Digimon? I've never seen that before."

"Who are you?" Sakuyamon demanded.

The enemy ignored her and continued talking to a petrified Daisuke. "I must say though, It seems that you haven't reached your full potential as of yet, I sent that modified Gargoylemon after you to see just how long it would take for you to kill it. Let's be honest you could've done more than let the woman fight for you. You lack training, I'm disappointed."

"Who are you!?" Sakuyamon demanded again.

The newcomer set his sights on her. "Oh I didn't forget about you. I sorry it's just that I haven't seen my apprentice in so long. I got carried away and forgot my manners. My name is Black Azulongmon…."

* * *

Just as the tiresome battle with Gargoylemon ends in just barely a victory, a new battle commences! The one who haunts Daisuke's memories makes his debut! 

Next Time: A Tragic Outcome: I'll never forgive you!

* * *

Trivia: 

The Rika arc will end in the next chapter

The features of the creatures in B.Azulongmon's army ( hole in chest and number tattoo on body) were influenced by the 'Arrancar' Organization in the Anime _Bleach _

Davis's Cyberdramon is the reincarnation of his old Veemon.

**SEND ME REVIEWS!**

I update the story whenever I'm at least halfway done with the next chapter.

How do you FF PM? I've searched all over!

**SEND ME REVEWS !**


	12. Chapter 12

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika arc  
A Tragic Outcome: I'll never forgive you!  
Chapter: 12  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

I made a mistake in the trivia last time. The Rika arc will end in the next chapter or two.

* * *

"B.Azulongmon…" Justimon growled. "What snake pit in hell did you slither out of?"

B.Azulongmon shook his head mockingly. "Now, Now Daisuke, there's no need for rudeness. It's been years since we've last seen each other, and I thought I'd be a good idea to spend some quality time with you. You're like a son to me after all."

"Bastard…" Davis growled.

"_Rika, what's going on?"_ Renamon asked. But she received no answer. Rika was trapped in her own storm of thoughts.

"_This is B.Azulongmon, __the __B.Azulongmon_. _The one who betrayed The Digimon Guardians of Daisuke's world, the one who put Daisuke in all that guilt and pain…" _

"You Bastard." She whispered.

B.Azulongmon turned his attention to her, his eyes blazing with killer intent. He would not tolerate just anybody to talk to him as they pleased.

Rika felt the large amount of killing intent, but wasn't fazed. She had her eyes set on one objective. "You bastard, you'll pay…for everything!" She screamed as she rushed towards B.Azulongmon.

"RIKA WAIT!" Justimon screamed as he rushed after her, she had no idea what she was up against.

"You're mine B.Azulongmon!" Sakuyamon yelled as she drew back her staff.

AMETHYST WIND!

A powerful wind containing hundreds of sharp crystalline shards flew in B.Azulongmon's direction. B.Azulongmon didn't look the least bit concern

"My, My, This little fox has claws." A dozen black tentacles shot out of his body and began knocking away the shards quickly and seemingly without the least bit of effort.

Sakuyamon stared in awe of B.Azulongmon's counter. _"He deflected my 'Amethyst wind' attack….made it look easy."_

B.Azulongmon focused his sights on Rika. "Good form…but you lack speed of attack execution…and reaction timing."

Rika noticed something shift to her left. Before she could react, Justimon appeared between her and a sharp tentacle with his Justice-blade drawn as a defense.

"Justimon!" Sakuyamon called out.

"Sa…Sakuyamon…run." Justimon strained as he tried his best to push the tentacle back with his blade. The tentacle was already managing to cut through the blade of energy.

"I can't leave now! I need to protect you!" Sakuyamon yelled.

"SA….KU…YU…MONAAAAAHHH!" Justimon yelled as the tentacles broke past his blade and wrapped around him.

"Justimon!" Sakuyamon screamed. "LET GO OF HIM!" she began to gather energy for another attack.

AMETH…..

BLACK THUNDER!

The attack came instantly, and hit Rika directly. She screamed in agony as her armor cracked, and pummeled to the ground.

"RIKA!" Justimon screamed. He tried to break free of B.Azulongmons bondage, but it held firm.

B.Azulongmon set his attention on Justimon once again. "Rika? So that Digimon is like you then? A human with the ability to merge with their digital partners. How disgusting, filthy humans corrupting pure Digimon by fusing together, just the idea makes me sick.

Justimon wasn't listening to him. He was too busy looking at his beloved on the ground in horror. She was lying in a large crater, pieces of her armor had deteriorated, she wasn't speaking or moving.

B.Azulongmon noticed this. "Does that girl mean something to you? Something more than just a comrade whom you fight with?"

Justimons froze, but then tried to play it off calmly. He failed.

B.Azulongmon threw Justimon into a cliff side so hard that he got stuck. B.Azulongmon then levitated himself so that he'd be on eye level with Justimon.

"You fool, Motomiya." He whispered. "I meant that last comment as a joke, but you're dead serious aren't you! Damn you! What have I told you about relationships? They mean nothing! Yet you insist on denying my teachings! You are my subordinate, I own you! You pledged an oath of loyalty to me my foolish apprentice. How dare you break it!"

Black lightning shot out of B.Azulongmon's horn and hit Justimon, who in turn cried out in agony. When the attack stopped, Justimon was smoking. He began to fall forward but several tentacles shot out of B.Azulongmon's body and strapped around Justimons neck, arms legs and waist, pinning him to the cliff side.

B.Azulongmon glared at Justimon. "Daisuke, you will learn respect through pain….physically or otherwise…"

Justimon looked at B.Azulongmon in horror. "Wait…B.Azulongmon….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!" He screamed as the large dragon began to make his way towards Rika.

"BLACK AZULONGMON! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

B.Azulongmon looked back at Daisuke with threatening eyes. "What position are you in to order me around?"

Justimon was pissed, he could feel a familiar darkness creeping around his heart. But he didn't care Rika's safety was all that mattered.

"I KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" He cried out. A Dark aura surrounded his body as he began to break free of his restraints.

B.Azulongmon's face twisted in bloodthirsty glee. "That's it! Feel your anger! Thrive on it! Your hate will make you powerful! Only your hatred can destroy me! Look at how strong you are already, I wonder what the results would be if something were to happen to this girl?"

B.Azulongmon turned his sights to Rika

BLACK …..

"I SAID GET AWAY!" a free Justimon screamed. He appeared over B.Azulongmon with a truck-sized Voltage Blade drawn.

"DIE!" he screamed as he brought the blade down.

B.Azulongmon immediately shifted targets from Sakuyamon to Justimon

LIGHTNING!

An explosion erupted when Black Lightning and The Justice blade connected.

* * *

Rika groaned slightly as she got off the ground shaking. She felt as though she was hit by an electric truck. She also could've move as freely as she would've liked to, as parts of her body were numb and slightly paralyzed.

She managed to look up into the sky when she heard a loud blast erupting overhead. She saw a black Azulongmon look-alike, staring at a huge mushroom cloud in the sky.

As she began to recall her situation, she looked around but couldn't find Davis.

Rika instantly snapped to her senses when she realized what must've happened. "DAISUKE!"

* * *

B.Azulongmon searched the cloud of dust, for any signs of Justimons' remains.

"_Did he die in the explosion? If so then he wasn't worthy of the power that resides inside of him."_

"Daisuke!"

B.Azulongmon looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sakuyamon standing. He chuckled. "So you're still alive are you? Davis will be so happy, or rather he would've been."

Sakuyamon gasped as tears rolled down her face. "No, you're….wrong. YOU'RE WRONG!" She screamed.

"You are a very annoying one. So I'll just silence you…permanently."

A black, sharp, tentacle shot out of B.Azulongmon's body and headed straight for a grieving Sakuyamon.

"_Rika we have to move, __move__!" _Renamon thought desperately.

"Daisuke." Rika whispered.

The pike-sharp tentacle was getting closer and closer and was become only seconds away from impact.

5….

"_Rika please! Get out of the way!" _

4….

"_Your emotions are suppressing my control over our body! I can't move out of the way for you!"_

3….

"_Rika know Ryo meant a lot to you but you have to be strong!"_

2….

"_Rika!"_

1….

The tentacle stopped just inches away from its target's chest. A hand was holding it firmly in place. It was Justimon.

Sakuyamons face slowly brightened up as she saw that her lover had escaped the attack virtually unscathed. "Daisuke you're…!"

"Rika…." Justimon said softly. "Find somewhere safe to hide and stay there."

Sakuyamon opened her mouth to protest but stopped. The tone Justimon had just used really meant that he wasn't screwing around. Also Rika could feel something different about Daisuke. Usually when she was around him she felt a sense of calmness, peace, security, and joy. But that feeling wasn't there right now.

B.Azulongmon smiled "So you're still alive then Daisuke? Good. I would've been disappointed if you bit the big one."

Justimon who was still holding B.Azulongmon's tentacle glared at him. "B.Azulongmon….you really intended to kill Rika just now, didn't you? He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

B.Azulongmon looked calmly back at Justimon. "Yes I did." He said nonchalantly.

B.Azulongmon's widened when he noticed a powerful dark aura emitting off of Justimon. The energy was so strong it was visible.

Rika could only watch in disbelief as her lover surrounded himself in Dark purple energy. She looked horrified that the man she loved was capable of this much hate. She could feel his anger and murderous intent surrounding her; grabbing her like a giant hand. She began to back away from him not out of instinct, but from fear.

"_Daisuke…what on earth is happening to you?"_

"_The darkness in his heart…it's this much?" _B.Azulongmon grinned murderously. _"Hehe…my victory doesn't look very promising. Even after all of these years my powers still haven't fully regenerated…If I'm not careful, He could kill me…" _

B.Azulongmon tried to retract his tentacle away from Justimon, but the latter held fast.

Justimon looked directly at B.Azulongmon with nothing but sheer hate. "You tried to take Rika's life…you owe her, YOUR LIFE!" He yelled as his mechanical began sparking with electricity.

THUNDER CLAP! He grabbed the tentacle with the electric arm. The electricity traveled up B.Azulongmon's tentacle and hit him directly.

"_Not bad."_ B.Azulongmon thought as he resisted any damaging effects of attack. _"That was pretty clever of him to use one of my tentacles as a conduct since 'Thunder Clap' is an attack used on the earth. Not bad at all…but he's still weak."_

Justimon instantly appeared on eye level with B.Azulongmon with his leg cocked back.

JUSTICE KICK!

The attack landed on B.Azulongmon's face and threw him into a cliff. Justimon didn't let up. He chased after his prey and threw a blitz of punches at him, landing each one.

B.Azulongmon who was too slow to defend himself could only take the beating and endure.

Rika watched as Justimon began pounding B.Azulongmon into the afterlife. That person was not the one she knew and loved. This thing was bloodthirsty and wild. The one she knew was disappearing. Rika knew that even if Justimon won this fight, things would never be the same between them. He would just keep relying on this power until it eventually overwhelmed him and he became an even greater evil than B.Azulongmon.

She couldn't let that happen.

"DAISUKE STOP!" She screamed.

Justimon stopped in mid punch. _"That voice…Rika?"_

"Please stop! This isn't you! Please remember who you are!"

Sakuyamon began to cry. "I hate seeing you like this…please…just stop."

Justimon began to calm down. The dark aura disappeared as he returned to his normal self again. He quickly flew down to Sakuyamon and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay…I'm still here…I know who I am. You and I will always be together."

Sakuyamon tightened her grip around Justimon almost as though he would leave her if she didn't "Daisuke…."

"Rika…."

"You two!"

Justimon and Sakuyamon looked up and saw a furious B.Azulongmon staring at them. "Daisuke…HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY TEACHINGS!"

Before the two lovers could do anything, two whip-like tentacles shot out of B.Azulongmon, wrapped around the them and pulled them apart.

LIGHTHING CONDUCT!

The two screamed in pain as the lightning traveled down the tentacles and shocked them.

The tentacles released them. They both fell to their knees and then flat on their faces. They both began to glow brightly as the Biomerge wore off. Cyberdramon and Renamon both reappeared unconcious and three yards away from their partners.

Davis struggled to get up. He knew that was already past his limit and that he was no longer able to fight this battle and that to oppose B.Azulongmon meant death. But he couldn't let anything happen to Rika. He had to do something. He suddenly flew off of the ground and into the air. B.Azulongmon was using telekinesis to hold him in check.

"Daisuke, I took my time to train you in the art of hate. I told you that to have power is what it means to be strong and that you always fight with your hate driving you. I instructed you that having bonds with people would only hinder your hate. But despite all this, you threw all my lessons to the winds and formed a relationship with that woman. Just now as you were fighting me you used your hate and it made you strong, but once that girl said something. You lost that hate. Very well then, if it's the only way for you to become powerful then so be it. I will make you hate me, despise me, and dedicate your entire existence into killing me…by taking away that which you hold so dear…."

Davis's eyes widened in realization as to what B.Azulongmon was going to do. "NO! DON'T IT! PLEASE! I LAY DOWN MY LIFE TO YOU LORD B.AZULONGMON! JUST PLEASE DON"T DO IT!"

Davis's pleas fell on deaf ears as B.Azulongmon used his telekinesis to levitate a barely conscious Rika into the air. A tentacle shot out of B.Azulongmon's body as fast as a bullet and pierced Rika right through her abdomen.

Davis's eyes widened in horror. He could hear a loud scream not realizing it was his own.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

The battle between former master and apprentice comes to a tragic close as the hero hopelessly watches as his lover falls in battle!

Next Time: The Death and Rebirth of a Hero


	13. Chapter 13

Redemption Miracles  
The Rika arc  
The Death and Rebirth of a Hero  
Chapter: 13  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

In certain, extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue - natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment. 

Frank Castle a.k.a The Punisher

* * *

What may have been a few seconds, felt like an eternity to Davis. He could feel the hot tears roll down his face as he helplessly watched B.Azulongmon stab his beloved through her stomach. 

Rika opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her breath became caught in her throat as she began to lose consciousness. "Dai….sss…suke …" she whispered as B.Azulongmon pulled his tentacle out of her.

"RIKA! RIKAAAAAAAAA!" Daisuke screamed."

B.Azulongmon looked at his former apprentice. "Things did not have to be this way Daisuke, you have only yourself to blame. It's your fault for becoming weak. It's your fault for putting the one you love in danger. It's your fault for allowing bonds with other people to hinder your hatred."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Instead of being offended B.Azulongmon smiled. "That's it, now…NOW you are getting into the spirit of things!"

The smile then disappeared. "But Daisuke, at your current level you wouldn't last a mere few second against me. If you truly intend to kill me, you're going to have to become stronger, a lot stronger. Use your hatred to motivate you, detest me, and dedicate your entire existence to killing me. When you've obtained this power, then come before me once more."

B.Azulongmon looked over at Rika. "My my what strong lass, I pierced through her and yet she is still alive…why is that I wonder….!

B.Azulongmon's widened as he noticed that a small stream of data was hitting Rika, it was closing the hole in her upper body to stop her from bleeding out.

B.Azulongmon turned in the direction of the source and saw the person responsible. "I almost forgot about you."

Renamon had prompted her herself to lean at the base of the tree. She was clutching her stomach with one arm and holding out her other one in front of her transferring her data to Rika_. "Just a little more….I just need to stop the bleeding and then find a way to get her away from this place."_

"I haven't exactly forgiven you for joining bodies with a human. Now with this latest act of treason, I can see there is no purifying you, there is only one way to free you." B.Azulongmon said as a tentacle began to worm its way out of his body.

"Die." He whispered as the tentacle shot out.

Renamon's eyes widened _"No! I have to finish healing Rika, Her safety is top priority." _

The tentacle came at the speed of a bullet. It pierced through a target. Renamon's and Daisuke's eyes widened. Cyberdramon grunted as he did his best to pull the tentacle out of his body.

"CYBERDRAMON!" Davis and Renamon screamed.

"A Cyberdramon giving his life to protect his comrades….my doesn't this seem familiar? Quite nostalgic actually." B.Azulongmon sneered.

"Must…protect…friends." Cyberdramon groaned.

B.Azulongmon frowned "Even now as you draw your last breathes you continue to talk about friendship? What foolish nonsense. But you have potential, I'm going to purify you and turn you into a powerful Necromon."

Cyberdramon cried out in pain as the tentacle pushed deeper inside of him. He did his best to stand firm. A black fluid emerged from the hole in Cyberdramon and began to make its way up to his face.

"Cyberdramon!" Renamon called out in shock.

"You and I….can be ….re…born….Renamon….Rika….won't be as…l…lucky…forget me…finish….healing…"

"Like I'd let you do that." B.Azulongmon said. Another Tentacle shot out of his body, this one aimed at Rika's head.

"_Shit!"_ Renamon thought.

"_No!" _Davis and Cyberdramon screamed in their heads.

The tentacle drew closer and closer to Rika. Suddenly it was cleaved in two and fell limp.

B.Azulongmon winced in pain. As he watched his two halves of one tentacle shrivel up and die.

Suddenly the tentacle that had penetrated Cyberdramon was cut in half, breaking the connection of the two. The black fluid retracted itself into Cyberdramon's body as the tentacle died.

"Who's responsible for this?" B.Azulongmon growled. He noticed a shift of movement to his left. He turned instantly and saw that Rika was gone. _"What…?"_ He thought. Out of instinct he turned to his second captive. Like Rika, Davis was gone.

B.Azulongmon suddenly saw a projectile flying towards him. He quickly used a tentacle in an attempt to deflect it. The projectile cut right through the tentacle and buried itself deep within his body. B.Azulongmon winced. He used a tentacle to pull out the foreign object.

"_A kunai knife?" _He surmised. He then noticed a red tag on the knifes handle.

"Damn." Was all he could say before the knife exploded.

Renamon watched in awe. "What on earth?" She said aloud. Suddenly a hooded figure dropped to the ground next to her. The person was holding Davis and Rika under his arms.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked. If this was another enemy trying to upstage B.Azulongmon, they were screwed.

Cyberdramon looked at the hooded figure too.

The hooded figure gently placed Davis and Rika on the ground. He then looked at Davis who had lost consciousness during the assault on Cyberdramon. _"Am I too late?" _He thought as he pulled the hood off his head, revealing himself.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." Gennai said. He pulled another Kunai out of his robes. "I'll do my best to hold this guy off while you and Cyberdramon take your partners and get to safety.

Renamon looked at Gennai in surprised. "But….aren't you a human? You can't take him by yourself."

Gennai smiled slightly. "I'm flattered by your concern for my well being. But looks can be very deceiving. My power is nowhere near that of B.Azulongmon's but it takes more than power to win a fight."

Renamon opened her mouth to protest. But Gennai stopped her. "The safety of your partners takes top priority."

Renamon realized what Gennai was getting at and immediately set her attention on Rika who was still bleeding from her midsection.

Renamon quickly placed her hands over the wound and began to use the last of her energy to close it. "Cyberdramon I need your help! We need to….Cyberdramon!" Renamon yelled as the Virus type Digimon fell to his knees coughing violently. He groaned loudly as he de-evolved into Monodramon and lost consciousness.

Renamon looked at the three unconscious forms by her. She then turned all her focus to Rika and continued to heal the injury. _"I'm too weakened to move any of them or myself for that manner, The best thing I can do right now is heal Rika's wound right here." _

Gennai's attention was captured by the Dust cloud in the sky where B.Azulongmon had been levitating. "I know you're not dead or even hurt for that matter. Why don't you just cut the dramatic antics and face me like the monster you are." Gennai called out. He wasn't going to drop his guard until he saw that every last molecule of B.Azulongmon's data was eradicated.

A chuckle came out of the dust cloud, followed by a tentacle. Gennai tried to move out of the way but was pierced through the chest. His eyes widened as he fell face first into the ground.

B.Azulongmon smiled. "It's been a while Gennai. Your fighting skills back in our world are legendary. You've made quite a lasting impression on my army with your constant interference in our plans. You would make such a powerful Necromon, but with your will I doubt I could turn you. Despite all this I can see you lack proper manners." He said as he watched the Gennai he just stabbed turn into mud.

He turned and looked at the real Gennai who was perched on top of a tree. "When you call someone out you should do it while showing your real face, not one of some earth clone that you created."

Gennai grinned. "Hmm…I suppose there's no fooling you is there? I suppose I sound pretty hypocritical telling you to stop screwing around, and then doing it myself. But enough is enough I'm going to kill you right here and now."

B.Azulongmon's eyes narrowed. "Big words…Can you achieve such a goal?"

Gennai began to gather his energy "Most likely no…But I'd rather not waste this opportunity."

B.Azulongmon looked at Gennai thoughtfully. "Is that so?" He turned his head to the sky, opened his mouth and shot an electric ball into the air. He then turned to Gennai.

"There is no doubt in my mind that I can kill you, But you won't go down without doing something harmful to me. In my current condition I can't risk that. The attack I just sent up into the air will come back down to strike those four fools on the ground, including my protégée. Before that I'm going back to our world to rest. I've gotten all of the battle information I desire. You can either stop the lightning or me. The choice is yours opportunist."

"Stop!" Gennai yelled. But he was too late. B.Azulongmon escaped through a portal to the 02 Dimension.

Gennai was about to follow him on instinct, but remembered the destruction that would befall his comrades on the ground. No sooner did he realize this did he hear the loud chirping of electricity. He looked up to the sky and saw a large lightning Arrow descending towards Renamon, Monodramon, Davis, and Rika.

Gennai swore. He disappeared and Reappeared in front of the group of four. He held his arms in front of him. A shield dome surrounded him and the other four. The Lightning Arrow hit the shield and tried to break through it. Gennai screwed up his face as he tried to hold the attack back. The Arrow pushed deeper and deeper into the shield. Gennai closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he struggled to repel it. He suddenly opened his eyes and shoved his hands forward. The Arrow flew off of the shield and flew into the sky where it exploded.

With a sigh of relief Gennai dropped the shield and sat down on the ground to catch his breath. _"What an attack, I almost didn't make it." _He turned to look at Renamon. He blinked when he saw that She had lost consciousness and De-evolved into Viximon. _"It must be from healing the girl….must've used up all of her energy." _He thought as placed two finger at the base of Rika's neck to check her pulse. _"She's still alive, her pulse is fading but it's there. It's a good thing that her partner managed to heal her wound before she bled out. Still, I better take her to a place of healing…" _He then turned to look at Davis. "He must've passed out from all of the shock. I'd better take him to the hospital back in the Real World of this Dimension along with the girl." He surmised as he picked Rika off of the ground.

_

* * *

_

: 02 Dimension, B.Azulongmon's Citadel

A rip in the fabric of reality appeared in the chambers of B.Azulongmon's fortress. The large Dragon slithered out of it. The portal closed behind him as he silently flew into a large room. Inside was a large semi-sphere which was connected by circuitry to various computers. The room itself was pitch black, the only trace of light was the brightness of the computer screens illuminating the room. He flew over to the Semi-sphere so that he was hovering over it.

No sooner than when he did this, did hundreds of bats come flying into the room. They did not spread out; rather they swarmed around each other as if they were forming something. One by one the bats began to disappear as they completed their task of forming a different part of a body of their master. Soon enough a Necromon was standing in place of the bats.

"Lord B.Azulongmon, I thought I sensed your presence. How was your journey to the Dimension? Did you find the Exile? " A Myotismon asked as he bowed before his master. Like his fellow Necromon, this Myotismon had a hole in its chest, but it had a number 13 tattooed to its left pec.

"Myotismon…I don't like to be kept waiting." B.Azulongmon said irritated by his subordinate's lack of efficiency.

"My apologizes my lord." Myotismon quickly got up and walked over to a computer. He pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and the touch screen. The semi sphere B.Azulongmon had been hovering over closed around him. The now complete sphere began to fill with a greenish blue liquid.

"It looks as though you got into quite a struggle while you were in that other world, my lord." Myotismon said as he read B.Azulongmon's health status from off of the screen.

B.Azulongmon didn't answer.

"Your rejuvenation process is going smoothly as planned….. or at least it was."

B.Azulongmon's eyes narrowed "What?"

Myotismon looked at his master who was sealed inside of the see through sphere full of liquid. "What ever happened to you in that world, it cost your 100 regeneration to be delayed by a month. You won't achieve your full power until early January."

"How is that possible?" B.Azulongmon growled.

"Did you sustain any massive damage while you were in the other world?"

"No….Not particularly…. The only time I was hit was when…." B.Azulongmon's eyes widened as a flashback ran through his mind. "So it was then…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_B.Azulongmon smiled "So you're still alive then Daisuke? Good. I would've been disappointed if you bit the big one." _

_Justimon who was still holding B.Azulongmon's tentacle glared at him. "B.Azulongmon….you really intended to kill Rika just now, didn't you? He asked in a dangerously soft voice._

_B.Azulongmon looked calmly back at Justimon. "Yes I did." He said nonchalantly. _

_B.Azulongmon's widened when he noticed a powerful dark aura emitting off of Justimon. The energy was so strong it was visible…… Justimon looked directly at B.Azulongmon with nothing but sheer hate. "You tried to take Rika's life…you owe her, YOUR LIFE!" He yelled as his mechanical began sparking with electricity. _

_THUNDER CLAP! He grabbed the tentacle with the electric arm. The electricity traveled up B.Azulongmon's tentacle and hit him directly... Justimon instantly appeared on eye level with B.Azulongmon with his leg cocked back._

_JUSTICE KICK!_

_The attack landed on B.Azulongmon's face and threw him into a cliff. Justimon didn't let up. He chased after his prey and threw a blitz of punches at him, landing each one._

_B.Azulongmon who was too slow to defend himself could only take the beating and endure. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never seen anything like this….its as if the chakra from the attacks that hit you is contaminating your own chakra. Instead of a physical injury this resembles a fast acting poison to your chakra system." Myotismon concluded. "In this state using any technique that require chakra use can prove fatal to you."

B.Azulongmon winced in pain. "Is that right?" To Myotismons surprise B.Azulongmon laughed_. "Daisuke…You'll never cease to amaze me…" _

* * *

"_Where am I? How did I get here?"_ Daisuke wondered as he walked through a dark misty abyss by himself. 

"_My memory is all fuzzy…what's going on?…." _He stopped when he noticed someone about five yards away from him.

"Rika?" He called out.

Rika turned to stare at him. The expression on her face was incomprehensible. It was as if she was sad, and yet relieved to see him. Davis began to run to wards Rika desperate to get to her. But it was if the space between them never shortened. The more he ran, the farther away she was away from him.

"Rika! Wait! Come back!" Daisuke yelled as ran faster and faster but to no avail. The ground beneath Daisuke's feet broke, and Daisuke began to fall screaming the name of his beloved.

* * *

"RIKA!" Daisuke screamed as he shot up from the bed he was lying on. Realizing that it was just a dream, he sat up and looked around while trying to catch his breath. He realized that he was in a hospital bed judging by his surroundings of a typical hospital room. 

He didn't have time to wonder how he'd gotten there, as memories of what had happened in the Digital World flooded his mind.

"Rika…RIKA!" He yelled in realization.

He began to get out of bed when a doctor walked in.

"Mr.Akiyama, I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feel…."

"Where's Rika?" Davis demanded.

The Doctor blinked. "Rika? Is that her name?"

Davis looked at the Doctor in frustration. "What are you taking about!?" he almost yelled in frustration

Ignoring Davis's impudence the Doctor calmly explained. "About four or five hours ago a young man came here with an unconcious you and another girl. He said that the two of you were very injured especially the girl. My staff and I immediately began to examine the two of you. Your injuries were minor but you were under severe psychological shock that almost put you in a coma. However we managed to stop that. The girl on the other hand wasn't as lucky. She was covered in bruises and somehow she suffered massive blood loss. Almost three liters! We had to put her in surgery immediately for a blood transfusion."

Davis felt as if a cold hand had grasped his heart upon hearing of Rika's condition. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat he barely gasped out another question as tears began to form in his eyes. "I…is she….going to...?"

The good Doctor sat down next to Daisuke on his bed. "I don't know. She's been out of surgery for about forty minutes now and is resting in her room. Also she went into cardiac arrest multiple times during the course of the surgery. She's still alive but I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."

"You haven't answered my question." Davis stated firmly as his fingers dug into the sheets and tears flowed down his face.

The doctor turned away as he refused to meet Davis's eyes. Davis lost control of himself, in split seconds he leaped off of the bed and grabbed the doctor by the collar forcing him to meet his gaze. The Doctor would have done something to defend himself but then he say that his patient was trembling, not out of anger but out of fear for the one he cared about the most. "Please…I'm begging you…I'll do anything…just…tell me the truth…" he whispered as he gently released the doctor's collar.

The Doctor looked at the youth with uncertainty. The truth was that he and his staff could no longer do anything for the girl. Touching her in her state for surgery could prove to be fatal.

Davis was at a loss for words. The Doctor's silence said it all. "Can I see her?"

* * *

Davis's heart raced faster than it ever had before as he entered Rika's room. Despite the room being dark, he had a pretty good idea from the sound of the machinery. Taking a deep breath he flipped the light switch on as he remembered that the Doctor had only allowed him a five minute time limit. As the room was engulfed in light, Davis walked over to Rika's bedside. He took one look at Rika's face and immediately felt sick. Her left eye was black and blue, her hair was a mess and she had cuts all over her face. She was lying perfectly still, almost as if she was…. 

Davis dropped to his knees by her bedside. He gasped for breath as he tried his best to vomit at the sight of his fallen angel.

"How could I let this happen?" He whispered as tears flowed down his face. "I….am….supposed to be your knight….your protector….I swore….that I…..wouldn't let anything happen to you….but I wasn't strong enough….I am so…..weak." He cried as B.Azulongmon's words ran through his mind like a plague.

"_Things did not have to be this way Daisuke, you have only yourself to blame. It's your fault for becoming weak. It's your fault for putting the one you love in danger. It's your fault for allowing bonds with other people to hinder your hatred." _

"My fault." Daisuke whispered. "It's all my fault."

"_Daisuke, at your current level you wouldn't last a mere few second against me. If you truly intend to kill me, you're going to have to become stronger, a lot stronger. Use your hatred to motivate you, detest me, and dedicate your entire existence to killing me. When you've obtained this power, then come before me once more."_

"I wasn't able to protect Rika….but he's not going to get away with this….I swear on my life….I'll make him pay ten times over…."

"How is she?" A fresh voice asked. Davis's eyes widened as he recognized the sound of the persons voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously. In an instant he got off of his knees and rushed at the person. He aggressively grabbed the newcomer by the collar and slammed them into a wall. He then pressed his arm against their throat to hold them in place.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed.

Gennai looked calmly back at Davis.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" He yelled. "I was doing just fine before you came back into the picture!"

Gennai looked down with a regretful expression on his face. After a while Davis's expression and grip on Gennai's collar loosened. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No." Gennai said. "You're right, I am partially to blame. The reason B.Azulongmon never found you up until now was because the portal to this world had been sealed up by the Four Digimon Guardians. When it was unsealed, B.Azulongmon sensed it and used it before we could stop him. As I traveled here I thought I saw him pass me. But I tried to fool myself into thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me. I should've known better."

Gennai looked up and saw that Davis was no longer listening and instead kneeling at Rika's bedside. "Daisuke….Listen to me. Please you must look at this tragedy as a warning as what's to come if you don't return to our world. Next time B.Azulongmon may return with his elites. If that happens, he'll make you watch as he slaughters everyone here you hold dear. This girl is still alive, but if B.Azulongmon finds out. He'll come back to finish the job."

Davis offered no response.

"Daisuke…" Gennai began.

"I was too weak." Daisuke said.

Gennai blinked.

"This all my fault. B.Azulongmon was right. It's all my fault for becoming weak."

Gennai sighed. "That's not the way to look at it, but then if you truly feel that way then come back with me and deliver your justice to B.Azulongmon."

Davis turned around to face Gennai. His eyes blazing with the fires of rage. "Justice? I don't want justice. I want revenge!"

An image of B.Azulongmon entered his mind_. "But Daisuke, at your current level you wouldn't last a mere few second against me. If you truly intend to kill me, you're going to have to become stronger, a lot stronger. Use your hatred to motivate you, detest me, and dedicate your entire existence to killing me. When you've obtained this power, then come before me once more."_

Davis clenched his fists. "I'll hate him, detest him, dedicate my entire existence to killing him, and when I've gained the power I need. I'll face him once more and kill him!"

Gennai looked at Davis. He didn't want Davis living with that kind of ideology. He'd have to change that in time. But for now he needed to get Davis away from this place. He'd already reported the incident, and the Guardians didn't want a Necromon invasion of this world. The longer the portal to this Dimension stayed open, was the greater of the chances of this. The only way to secure this place was to reseal the portal. But if they did that then Gennai and Davis would be trapped there. Not even Gennai's teleportation could get them out of the Dimension. The pair needed to get out of there.

"Very well." Gennai said. He held out his hand. "Let us go then."

Davis took one last look at Rika. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "I haven't forgotten our promise. When this is all over, I'll come back to you. Then we'll live happily ever after. Until then…please….wait for me." He whispered.

He slowly walked towards Gennai. "I need to make a stop at my house first."

Gennai placed a hand on Davis's shoulder and the two disappeared but not before hearing the cardiac event monitor give off a long beep. Indicating that Rika's heart beat had stopped….

* * *

Just a Phoenix dies and is reborn in its ashes, Daisuke's innocence and sense of Justice dies as is reborn in the form of Revenge! 

Next Time: The Exodus of two

* * *

I know I know, just what we need more Emo fictional characters right?

I may not update for a while because I have scholarship essays to write. But I'll get on it when I can. I've got a summer job as a Camp Counselor. Imagine spending five to ten hours a day with hyper fourth graders, I think I'd rather fight B.Azulongmon.

Next time: The Training Daisuke Arc begins!


	14. Chapter 14

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke Arc  
The Exodus of two  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

A drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force. 

Master Fung

* * *

_**:03 Dimension Daisuke's Bedroom **_

The silent stillness of Davis's bedroom was disturbed when two figures appeared out of thin air in the middle of the room.

Davis immediately collapsed to his knees. He'd heard the machine give off the dreaded long beep. He covered his eyes with a hand as he realized what this meant for Rika.

Gennai looked down at his young companion. "Daisuke…." He began.

"Don't say anything." Davis said. He slowly got off the ground. "If you say anything…I'll break down and lose my hatred. I need that hatred to get stronger.

Gennai placed a hand on the youths shoulder. "Daisuke…."

"I need to pick up a few things." Davis said seriously. He got up and walked over to his closet. He refused to let even one tear drop fall. He opened the closet doors and pulled out a wooden box. He opened the lid slightly to peer inside. He nodded in approval when he saw that almost every single Digimon card he ever owned was in there. The ones that weren't inside were already part of his main deck. Carrying the chest in one hand He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his white and blue D-Power. He hooked it onto his belt. As he began to move, his hand slipped into his pocket and touched something. Pulling it out he saw that it was Rika's early anniversary present, the

Mijuku-ji.

"Davis clutched the pendant in his hand, almost as if it were the last relic of his beloved.

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"_It means 'Raw Love' ". _Rika said._ Hundreds of years ago a samurai, who didn't know how to read or write fell in love with a young woman who returned his feelings. The too got married and lived a long happy life together until one day the man had to go off to war with the belief that he may not come back alive. The woman didn't want him to go, but the man insisted that he did, he loved his country and wanted to do everything in his power to protect it. As a final gift to his beloved, he wanted to express his strong feelings for her, to her. However being illiterate he could've express his feelings through poetry. So he created a necklace, a necklace with a pendant that he himself created. It meant nothing in the Japanese language, but it was a reflection of the love he felt for her in his heart, although he was unable to put it down on paper. Mijuku-ji has no true appearance it's a reflection of how someone feels for someone else_... _That was your present for our anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. I wasn't supposed to give it to you for three weeks but…well this seemed like the perfect time…._ _I love you, you know? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A loud impact broke Daisuke out of his flashbacks. The first thing he noticed was a hole in the wall. The second thing was the pain his clenched hand was in. He winced as he opened his hand. Realizing that he'd made that hole he saw that he had squeezed his hand so hard that there was an impression of the Mijuku-ji in his hand. Refusing to let anymore tears fall, he put the pendant around his neck. 

He grabbed a photogragh of Rika. One of the many he kept. His Favorite. This particular one was taken on their anniversary. He would always remember that look on Rika's face. It was as though she loved nothing more than to always be with him. Whenever he looked at it. It was if her eyes always followed him.

Placing the photo in his card trunk He turned to Gennai. "Let's go."

Gennai blinked. "We still have a little time left. We can still say goodbye too your friends and foster parents. The latter thinks that you're her real son. Mrs.Akiyama thinks she carried you and gave birth not realizing that those memories she has of you are false."

Gennai waited for Davis's response. When he received none. He continued.

"What's more, that girl's family needs to be notified of what happened."

Davis winced slightly when he heard this. He'd completely forgotten about Mrs. Nonaka and her mother. When they hear what happened…

Davis once again had to restrain himself from crying. Mrs. Nonaka and her mother had always treated him as one of the family. He loved the both of them. How on earth could he look them in the eye and tell them of this tragic occurrence? Especially when it was his fault for protecting the one he cared about.

Then there were the other Tamers. They would undoubtfully find out about this. When they did, they would question him. He'd have no other choice but to talk and then all hell would break loose.

Davis felt like a huge coward.. This was the second time in his life that he was running away like a coward instead of facing the consequences of his actions. The first time was three years ago when he came to this dimension to escape an inevitable confrontation by the Digidestined. He was beginning to feel as though he wasn't man enough to handle his business. He was always running away, and now he was about to do it again.

"They'll all find out eventually." Davis said. "We need to go…now."

Gennai began to protest but was cut off by Davis. "It's just as you said, the longer we stay here is the greater the risk that they are in danger by B.Azulongmon's forces. We have to get away from this place.

Gennai knew that Davis was using this as an excuse, and while disapproved, he knew that Davis was right.

"Right then." He said softly.

* * *

:03 Digital World

Davis and Gennai hurried through a forest. They didn't have anytime to waste. Sticking close together they jogged along side each other.

"Gennai." Davis said suddenly.

Gennai looked over to his younger companion. "Yes? What is it?"

"You're the one who rescued me from B.Azulongmon aren't you? I was unconcious so…."

Gennai nodded. "Yes, I did."

"So then where's Cyberdramon? He was badly injured before I lost consciousness."

"Cyberdramon was forced to De-Digivolve into Monodramon due to his injuries. If he'd been left unchecked, he would have died."

Davis continued to run alongside Gennai. He waited for him to continue his explanation. He knew that Monodramon was still alive since Gennai had spoken in the future tense when he said 'would have'.

"Anyway, I didn't want that to happen so I brought him to the one place where I knew that he'd be safe. The land of the Guardians, the very place where the Four Guardian Digimon reside back in our dimension. They said that they would take care of him."

"So then they are healing him?" Davis asked just to make sure that they were on the same page. He had already lost one partner, he wasn't about to lose another.

"They are, and so much more from what they've told me." Gennai said. Davis knew, based on that last part of the sentence that Gennai didn't know anymore about Davis's companion than what he'd already told him. So he didn't ask anymore questions, not out of shyness, but out of not wanting Gennai to strike up a conversation with him. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk aimlessly.

Finally after ten long minutes of endless running through the forest, the travelers came to a small clearing. Sitting in the middle of it was a large blue portal. Davis knew that beyond that portal was his Dimension.

"_Three years of avoiding that place….It's time to go home." _He thought as memories of his hasty departure from his world invaded his mind.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Davis, don't be so rash." Gennai said.

"There's nothing else I can do to rid myself of my crimes! I have to go after B.Azulongmon!" Davis argued.

"And do what? You're not thinking this through boy; B.Azulongmon won't fully recover his powers for three years due to the sealing and yet we four of the most Powerful Digimon in the Digital couldn't stop him. You've lost your powers, you can't do anything. You're too weak." Zhuquiamon spoke up.

"Although he put it very bluntly. Zhuqiaomon is right Davis." Gennai said.

Davis hung his head, he couldn't argue with that reasoning.

"If you really feel that strongly about your actions, then don't through your life away needlessly. Don't runaway from your past, instead seek out Redemption." Azulongmon stressed.

"Yeah? How?" Davis asked quietly.

Azulongmons eyes began to glow. A blue portal seemingly carved itself out of thin air approximately seven feet away from Davis.

Davis eyed the portal curiously. "Where does that lead?"

Azulongmon looked at Davis seriously. "The universe is a very large and mysterious place Davis. There are many worlds out there, more than you can possibly imagine. This world of ours is connected to another world where Digimon and humans exist. Like this world there is a group of Digidestined who have Digmon partners. This portal leads to that world. The alternate version of me in that world has requested help. This group of Digidestined is in need of assistance in protecting their Digital World and their own world; and who better than you to help them? However I must warn you, there's no guarantee of if you'll live or not, also I don't know how long you'll be gone. You just might gain some new abilities while you're there, you'll see that there are people who exist that need you, and you'll be reunited with Veemon. "

"Veemon?" Davis's head snapped up.

"Yes, although you may not recognize him." Gennai said. "You see…"

"Motomiya!" Biahumon yelled suddenly. "You'd better make a decision now if you want it to be uninfluenced. The Digidestined are coming fast! They'll be here in three minutes!"

"Make a decision Davis." Azulongmon said. "If the others arrive it may influence your decision, make up your mind, before…."

"Alright." Davis said. "I…I'll do it."

Davis approached the portal and stepped through it. As he turned around to look back on the world he may never see again. Just then Digidestined appeared. They leaped off of their respectful Digimon, and raced towards him, shouting his name as they ran. Davis could only look away in shame as the portal closed behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"I had to set up the portal in a remote location where Digimon weren't settled. Otherwise anyone could've slipped through." Gennai explained. 

Davis stared at the portal as he reminisced about the first time he used it. Now he was returning to the very place he had forsaken. Once he stepped through it, there was probably no turning back.

"Daisuke…." Gennai said.

Davis nodded; He began stepped through the portal when suddenly something in the horizon caught his eye. It was like a bright light that seemed to awaken the sleeping lands of the landscape. Davis realized that it was a sunset. As he looked at it in awe he could hear the sound of her voice in his heart.

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset  
And when the moon shines through the darkness  
We can find the path that leads us home  
And on the way you'll maybe  
Sing me a song…._

Davis bowed his head as his heart embraced the sound of her voice….

_Promise that you always will be there  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down  
Make me laugh away my bluest days  
_

Davis's pride stopped him from breaking down however he couldn't stop two tears from sliding down his face.

_  
How could you promise you always would be there?  
Why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night  
Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?  
Am I all alone or standing in your light?  
_

Davis clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles began to whiten as he remembered his failed promise to protect Rika.

_  
I wish that I could  
Maybe…  
Sing you a song…  
Tonight.  
_

Davis stepped through the portal and left the world he'd come to call home for the past three years just as the last words of the song touched the very borders of his soul.

_  
You promised me you'd stay for the sunset……_

* * *

Davis gently floated through the portal slowly. He felt as though He was in a type of limbo. He turned his head slightly and saw that Gennai was a couple yards behind him. Davis turned his head back around and stared ahead into the seemingly endless swirling blue abyss. As he stared ahead with impassive eyes he felt as though he would like nothing more than to drift in this abyss for the rest of eternity. He'd felt the same way the first time through the portal. The ironic part was that both times he'd felt guilty about the incidents that occurred in the world he departed from. So guilty in fact that he felt as though floating through the abyss forever was a fitting punishment for him….just disappear from existence… 

Davis felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the face of reassurance that was Gennai.

Gennai jerked his head forward indicating that he wanted Davis to look forward. Davis complied and saw a bright light ahead. He knew immediately that it was his world.

He was back….

* * *

Land of the Guardians: Azulongmon's chambers

The guardian of the Digital World's Eastern hemisphere was levitating and meditating. In front of him was a portal identical to the one Davis and Gennai had crossed through. Azulongmon opened his four eyes. Almost on cue Davis and Gennai appeared through the portal which was in mid-air. Gennai landed on his feet. Davis landed in a crouched position. Unfortunately his trunk of cards flew open and his cards spilled out all over the ground. Swearing to himself, Davis began to pick up his scattered battle accessories. Azulongmon looked at him in amazement. The boy had grown a lot. His eyes began to glow a soft blue. As they did all of Davis's cards began to levitate off of the ground. They fixed themselves into a neat deck and landed into Davis's outstretched hand. Davis looked at the deck in wonder when he suddenly realized his Dragonic host. His body tensed for a split second due to the resemblance between the dragon before him and the one he wanted to kill. Then he realized the light blue color of the Dragon's transparent body.

"Azulongmon…" Davis breathed.

Azulongmon looked back at Davis. "Daisuke Motomiya, it's been a while….You've changed."

"….If I have…it's because of your brother." Davis said calmly although it was evident of the venom in his voice at the very thought of B.Azulongmon.

Azulongmon nodded slightly. Gennai had already filled him on all the details on B.Azulongmon's assault on Dimension: 03, including the attack on a girl whom Davis had relations with. Judging from the anger hidden in Davis's, Azulongmon noted, the girl's prognosis had not been a positive one.

"Right then…Gennai I take it your trip back went smoothly?" Azulongmon asked turning his attention to Davis's companion.

Gennai nodded. "There was no interference from B.Azulongmon's side. Davis and came back here ASAP subsequent to B.Azulongmon's attack on the other Dimension." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a baseball-sized, transparent, glassy, blue orb. He turned around and held it up to the portal he and Davis had come from. The orb glowed and five seconds later the portal disappeared.

"A Dimensional Portal Key, or DPK as I like to call it." Gennai explained to Davis who had been watching what he was doing. It opens and closes pathways to other Dimensions that are not a part of your home world. They are extremely rare and valuable." Suddenly the DPK crumbled into dust into Gennai's hand. "Unfortunately after it's used twice, once to open a portal and go to another world and twice to the leave the world you're visiting and close the portal, it breaks due to the disobedience of the universal law that states that such a task is impossible. Guess we showed them, eh Daisuke?" Gennai grinned.

Azulongmon cleared his throat. Gennai and Davis immediately turned in acknowledgement. "Gennai, I'm afraid your explanation on DPK's is going to have to wait….We don't have the time." He said in a tone with a hidden meaning beneath it.

Gennai nodded. "Very well…In that case…Azulongmon, Do you have the items we discussed earlier?"

Azulongmon responded with his eyes glowing blue. One of his Digicore's flew off of him and onto Gennai outstretched left hand.

There was an instant flash and three silver rings appeared on his middle, ring, and pinky fingers.

Gennai looked at the three rings with pride. "Thank you Azulongmon, Benjamin had been wise in trusting you with these."

Davis looked at the three rings in wonder. To him they looked like nothing more than pieces of jewelry. He also remembered Benjamin, the independent Gennai-clone who'd helped Mimi and him in America during the Digidestined 'World Tour' incident five years ago.

"How long will it take?" Azulongmon asked.

"About seventy two hours, for you anyway." Gennai said.

"_How long is what going to take?"_ Davis thought. He didn't speak his thoughts however.

"Daisuke."

Davis looked up at the sound of his name being called. "Let's go." Gennai said. Despite not knowing where Gennai was planning to take him, Davis followed without hesitation. His sense of cautiousness was overcome by his sense of curiosity as he nodded toward Azulongmon and followed Gennai who was exiting the room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Davis asked. He and Gennai had been walking through the halls of the Fortress of the Guardians. 

"Relax, we're almost there." Gennai said. "Don't be so tense. We're going to be training your body and mind. Meanwhile just try to stay calm. You don't know this yet, but you're the first human to set foot in this castle since B.Azulongmon's downfall hundreds of years ago."

Davis wasn't listening to that part of Gennai's statement. His mind was instead to what Gennai said about training. "Training? Training for what?"

"I'll explain everything in here." Gennai said addressing a closed, gleaming white door on his right.

Gennai pushed the doors open, and motioned for Davis to follow him inside.

Davis walked in after him. He saw that the two of them where now standing in a large white room. There were no pieces of furniture, carpets or any type of decoration for that matter. The distance was just a large empty, white void.

"What are we doing in here?" Davis asked in frustration.

Gennai turned to face him. "I'm going to fill you in on what's been going on these past couple years. After that I'm going to prepare you for battle."

Davis cocked an eyebrow. "Battle?"

Gennai nodded. "Against B.Azulongmon's forces. You require training to keep yourself alive when you're out there on the battlefield. Also I should warn you, after what I'm about to tell you. I wouldn't be surprised if you went running for that door…"

* * *

Gennai says that Davis may not be able to handle the truth! What is this information that Gennai has in store for the former exile? 

Next time: Gennai's explanation: Necromon 411

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
Gennai's explanation: Necromon 411  
Chapter:15  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"Is that right?" Davis asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"I'll let you decide that for yourself." Gennai stated as he sat down in front of Davis so that they were facing each other.

"Our story begins approximately six months after your departure. B.Azulongmon had

emerged from hiding. But this time he had built up a powerful army with him as their leader. We thought that we would be well prepared with the forces we'd gathered. Unfortunately even with all the preparations we made, we still underestimated the enemy. Not even the Guardians could believe their eyes when they saw the power of B.Azulongmon's forces. The creatures in B.Azulongmon's army weren't even Digimon."

Davis cocked an eyebrow. "What? How is that possible?"

Gennai waved his hand. "Don't get me wrong, the beasts in B.Azulongmon's army were once Digimon. However they've become genetically altered so that they're now mere embodiments of they're former selves. I'm not quite sure how the process works. However what I do know is that Digimon brought before B.Azulongmon or his elites. Then have the essence of their sense of being stolen from them through the psychological means of their own anger and hate consuming their souls. Once this happens they become cold blooded killing machines. Battle becomes they're greatest passion, what's more they're merciless. These creatures are known as Necromon.

Davis froze He suddenly remembered something. Something that had been scratching the back of his mind. "Gennai…what does a Necromon look like?"

Gennai ran a hand through his hair. "To tell you the truth, a Necromon doesn't look that much different than a regular Digimon. But there are a few distinctive traits."

"Such as?" Davis pressed.

"Well for starters, Necromon have a hole in their upper body section, approximately four inches wide."

Davis's fists clenched. "Do they also have a number that looks a if it were tattooed onto their bodies." He asked through grinded teeth.

Gennai blinked. "Well, yes. They do actually….How did you?"

"I fought one as Justimon, just before B.Azulongmon showed up." Davis said furiously. His hands were gripping so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Gennai frowned "You did, did you? And? What did think of it?"

"It resembled a Gargoylemon, but some how, I knew it was different even without the hole and number tattoo, besides it was a lot tougher than an Armored level digimon which is somewhere between the 'champion' and 'ultimate' levels."

"What was its number?" Gennai asked.

Davis blinked. "Huh?"

"You said that the Necromon had a number on it, what was it?"

Davis thought back. "A '23' I think….yeah….definitely a '23'" he confirmed.

Gennai nodded. "Is that right? Did you find it difficult to defeat him?"

Davis shook his head. "He caught me with a few good hit but that was only because I underestimated him."

"It's unwise to take someone too lightly, especially when you don't know what they are capable of. You may have been greater in power, but it takes more than strength to win a battle." Gennai lectured.

Davis said nothing. He didn't appreciate being talked down to, even though he knew Gennai was right.

The two remained quiet until Davis broke the ice upon thinking of something. "Why did you want to know the number? It's some kind of rank for the Necromon army?"

Gennai nodded. He was slightly pleased that Davis arrived at that conclusion so quickly.

"Yes. That's correct. The strength of a Necromon can easily be determined by us thanks to those numbers. However you have to know how to do it. There is a special way."

Davis continued to listen intently.

"The Necromon Rating System deals with two digit numbers. All Necromon posses a number consisting of only two digits ranging from one to five. The first digit determines strength, and the second digit determines the range of strength: 5 is very weak, 4 is weak, 3 is average, 2 is strong, and 1 is very strong. So let's take that Necromon you fought. The number '23' would mean the Gargoylemon was an average leveled Strong Necromon ."

Davis nodded in understanding. "I think I get it, which would make B.Azulongmon a number…'11' right?"

Gennai shook his head. " Not a number '11', the number '11'. B.Azulongmon is the only Necromon with a rank of '11' in the Necromon army. '11' is the highest rank, and it is his alone."

Davis blinked. "B.Azulongmon turned himself into a Necromon?" He asked wondering just how psychotic could his enemy be."

Gennai shrugged. "We have no solid proof, we've never seen a hole in any part in his body to indicate himself as such. Even our top spies within his organization have no evidence. But B.Azulongmon as well as his followers proclaim that he is the most powerful so….."

"I see." Davis said. The room fell quiet again.

Gennai who felt uncomfortable with the silence decided to give Davis more information about their situation. " In order to counter B.Azulongmon's forces we created the 'Four Guardian Guilds'.

"Four…Guardian Guilds?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded. "Each Guild resides in one of the four hemispheres of the Digital World. Each Guild has its own Military strength composed of Digidestined and their respective partners like us. Each guild was built with its own insignia and purpose so that all four would have perfect teamwork to counter the Necromon armada. The Guild North for example holds an emblem of Ebonwumon. It has its own military unit, in order to fight and carry out missions; however it mainly specializes in medical treatment. If any of our allies are ever injured in battle severely The Guild North sends Digidestined to treat them, they also accompany Digidestined on missions in order to increase the chances of survival, and the success rate of the mission. The Guild West which has the Biahumon emblem specializes in information gathering. Thanks to it, we receives updates on the activities of our enemy, information we can use against them. The Guild South which holds the Zhuqiaomon symbol, dedicates itself to tracking down enemy bases as well as powerful enemies such as Necromon ranked as number '25' and up to eliminate them. Finally there is the guild that I lead, the Guild East with the Azulongmon insignia. We specialize in general military strength. Keep in mind that each guild has a medical, tracking, military, and espionage unit. But they each specialize in one of those areas."

"That's a good system." Davis said "It sounds to me as though you guys already have this war in the bag."

Gennai smiled grimly. "You're still underestimating the enemy. If we were in such a position. We wouldn't have taken so long to retrieve you. Fighting a Necromon isn't the same as fighting a Digimon. A Necromon's power isn't based on the level it looks. For example a level '13' NecroAgumon may be capable of destroying a Mega leveled Digimon!"

That caught Davis's attention. "Are you serious?"

"You mustn't allow looks to fool you. Be mindful of a Necromon's rank and know your own weaknesses."

"This can't get any worse." Davis said in a low voice.

"It can and it does. Every Necromon in existence posses a special kind of power. A 'Necromon Ability' if you would. 'Necromon Abilities' differ from Necromon to Necromon. Their purpose is to give Necromon an advantage in battle. What's worse there is no telling what kind of ability a Necromon has. Take the GargolyeNecromon you fought. Did he exhibit any…strange abilities?"

Davis thought back. "Yeah…now that you mention it, he was losing badly until he transformed. His muscles began huge and his wing span increased."

Gennai sighed. "Like I said Necromon abilities are unpredictable. Luckily, a Necromon can only have one. That still doesn't make it any less dangerous though, there's still its potential."

Davis stared at Gennai. "Potential?"

Gennai nodded. "You may not have realized this, but once a wild Digimon reaches a certain level, they can no longer get any stronger no matter how hard it trains. This is because all Digimon are created in a world based on limitations. If Digimon became too powerful they could accidentally mess up the Space-time continuum. However Digimon with Partners are an exception to this rule. Do you know why?"

It only took Davis a second to figure out the answer. "The Human partner."

"Exactly." Gennai said. "Humans have the unusual ability of surpassing their limitations. They are easily the most potentially powerful beings in the universe, however they are also very weak compared to other lifeforms such as Digimon. The time it would take for a human to become strong enough to cause a threat to the space time continuum is far beyond the highest, modern day, human lifespan. However the ability is still there. By taking a Digimon as its partner, a human establishes a spiritual bond with that Digimon allowing to go past its limitations too."

Davis thought back to five years ago when he and ExVeemon fought on par with Malomyotismon despite the difference in level.

"Unfortunately the Digital World limitation recognizes Necromon as foreign organisms, despite their past lives as Digimon. Thus the rule doesn't apply to them. Necromon are capable of becoming as strong as they want to."

Davis felt a slight chill of fear grip his spine. "Is…that so?"

The too once again entered a period of silence. Davis clenched his jaw; his fingers dug into the palm of his hand, his brow frowned. His breathing became steady. Even now he could feel his ambitions of destroying B.Azulongmon slipping….

No.

An image of Rika filled his mind.

He wouldn't….

_Rika laughing _

He couldn't ….

_Rika in that hospital bed_

Let that happen…

Gennai raised eyebrow as he saw the fire of determination burn in Davis's eyes. But just what was it that was driving that will? Valor, Justice, Peace perhaps? No this was something much more personal than those public benefits. This was….Revenge.

"So then….what are we going to do about it?" Davis asked with a voice full of a will to rise above all challenges.

"Now…I'm going to train you." Gennai said.

Davis blinked. "Training?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes, you'll need skills if you're going to fight on the battlefield. You and your fellow human comrades may very well be the key to winning this war, since the Digital World recognizes humans as foreign organisms and thus limitations aren't placed on them. All humans are vigorously trained before they are allowed to take part in the war. However due to your past…experiences with power, I feel as though you're the best candidate for this training.

Gennai's face turned serious. "Davis, after this training…you'll be capable of fighting on par with Necromon….."

* * *

With Davis's lust for revenge restored, Gennai announces that there may be a way to combat B.Azulongmon and his forces!

Next Time: The Training Commences!

* * *

A/N: Most likely a lot of you are confused by the Necromon Rating system ( I myself was confused went I ran it through my head.) so I'm going to break it down for those who haven't grasped the concept.

All Necromon have a two digit Number Tattoo.

The first Digit is the strength.

The second is the range of strength.

The second digits relationship to the first is similar to an adjective's relationship to a noun. The second describes the first.

First Digits (Nouns)

Captain

Lieutenant

Soldier

Minion

Weakling

Second Digits (Adjectives)

Elite

Strong

Average

Weak

Pathetic

* * *

Examples:

'35' Pathetic Soldier

'42' Strong Minion

'51' Elite Weakling

'21' Elite Lieutenant

If you still don't understand tell me and I'll consider putting it up on my profile page (crosses fingers).

* * *

PS: I don't mean to sound arrogant, but if you are a teenager and you don't know what an adjective or a noun is. Turn off this machine and pick up an ELA book. 


	16. Chapter 16

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
The Training Commences  
Chapter:16  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Davis blinked. A look of confusion was strapped to his face almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Fight…on par….with a Necromon?" He asked.

Gennai nodded. "Ideally yes. You are not of this world; therefore limitations to your growth shouldn't be a problem for you or any other human in the Digital World. You could say that the Sky's isn't the limit. However to obtain such a power, you would require years of my special training."

Davis frowned. "I thought that there was a catch to what you were saying. We can't waste time training for years if B.Azulongmon's army is practically dominating this war. How are we supposed to…?" Davis suddenly stopped. He thought of the situation. Common sense would tell anyone that Gennai had spent weeks, possibly months, planning out this course of action. There was no way he didn't take this important detail into consideration.

Gennai smiled. "From your expression, I'm guessing you've already figured out what I'm going to tell you….that's good. You're starting to learn how to read a situation and come up with a solution, before we've even started training."

He held up his left hand. "The answer to our dilemma is right here."

Davis looked at Gennai's hand. However it wasn't the body part itself he was paying attention to, rather it was the three pieces of jewelry on Gennai's middle, index, and pinky fingers.

"Your rings?"

Gennai shook his head "Not just any rings. These are TGD's."

Davis blinked. "Huh?"

"T.G.D's" Gennai explained. "Training Gate Dimensions. These devices were created by my clone Benjamin. They create a separate Dimension within your home world. The Dimension it creates has a much slower time flow than that of your own world. If you and I were to go into this place, and Azulongmon were to wait for us. He would only be waiting for a day. Whereas for us, it be more like a year."

Davis was speechless; he suddenly remembered the conversation that Gennai and Azulongmon had a while ago.

* * *

"_How long will it take?" Azulongmon asked._

"_About seventy eight hours, for you anyway." Gennai said._

_

* * *

_"_So it was that, then." _Davis surmised. 

"By using these three T.G.D's, we can complete three years worth of training in a manner of days." Gennai said proudly.

"Does that mean every Digidestined has gone through this training before?" Davis asked.

Gennai shook his head. "Not exactly, no." All Digidestined are well trained before going off to battle. However, you will be the first to ever be trained like this. T.G.D's are extremely difficult to make. Benjamin has been working on these for years now. He only just finished about six months ago. These are the only three he's ever created. I asked him to create a few more, but he probably won't finish for at least another six months."

Gennai's face grew serious. "Daisuke, once we enter this place there is no turning back. We must stay in there for an entire year, although we will not age any more than twenty four hours. You must make a decision now. Do you want this training?

Davis's face grew serious. "Yes." An image of B.Azulongmon entered his mind. His fists and jaws clenched. His brow furrowed, and his eyes became dangerous-looking. _"This training will be my first step to gaining power. I'll continue t o grow and develop my skills and then, I'll definitely kill that person." _

Gennai noticed Davis's body language. _"He must be thinking of B.Azulongmon. Just the idea of revenge is enough to get him pumped for training. I've seen a lust for revenge like this many times before in both humans and Digimon. The result was always their downfall in the end. I'm going to have to find Daisuke another facilitator."_

"Very well." He said. "Let's begin."

He pulled off the ring on his middle finger with his opposite hand. He then balled his occupied hand into a fist. He held it that way for seven seconds before tossing it in to the air. The airborne ring spun. On its way to the ceiling. When it received its maximum height, it stopped and the size of the ring grew to become ten foot tall portal which descended to meet the floor 3 feet away from where Davis and Gennai stood.

Davis looked at the portal in amazement, but his resolve held strong. Without pause or hesitation he stepped through the gateway not knowing or caring what was on the other side, a long as it gave him power.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zhuqiaomon, Biahumon, and Ebonwumon all stood upon platforms that stood ten feet tall. Below them was Monodramon standing in the center.

"What's going on?" Monodramon asked. "Why are all of the guardians here?"

"Soon every thing will be revealed." A voice said. Monodramon turned to see the source.

"Azulongmon?" He asked in surprise. "What?"

"It's been a while…Veemon." Azulongmon said.

Monodramon blinked. "Veemon? Who?...!" Monodramon grabbed his head as it stared pounding with suppressed memories.

" _Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digiegg! My name is Veemon but you can just call me Veemon!"_

"_You're kneeling on my tail!"_

"_Vee-Headbutt!"_

"_Davish!" _

"_What! I could knock that thing down no sweat!"_

Monodramon fell to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could.

"It seems that his time in his home Dimension is reawakening some of his concealed memories. Its time we began the transformation process." Azulongmon said.

Monodramon looked up. "What?"

"You'll understand soon." Azulongmon said as a see-through dome enclosed itself around Monodramon.

Azulongmon, Biahumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuquiamon each shot a ray of blue, white, green, and red light respectively from their mouths. The rays hit the top of the dome which shone brightly. Monodramon looked at his hands which were changing from purple and three clawed fingers to blue and five fingered each.

* * *

**Guild East: Training grounds **

"197…198…199…" Matt's voice strained as he did his second set of one arm pull-ups.

"_One more….Just one more." _Matt thought desperately. Streams of sweat rolled down his face as he struggled with his one-arm final pull up.

"T….Two….hundre…" Before Mat could finish the tree branch he was exercising on, broke from his weight.

"_Damn!" _Matt thought furiously as he back flipped on the way of his decent to the ground. He managed to successfully land in a crouched position. With fast reflexes he managed to leap out of the way of the falling tree branch.

"_Close." _He thought. Deciding that that was enough training for the day, he grabbed his towel, which he left on the grass, and began wiping himself off as he made his way back to Headquarters.

As he walked back he silently admired the beauty of the Digital World before him. It was almost hard to believe that there was a war going on at that very moment. Undoubtfully he would be sent on some dangerous mission in a manner of days, but for the time being he would enjoy the cool breeze, the warm sun, the fresh air, the…familiar sound of giggling? Matt blinked. He turned his head to the left and confirmed his suspicions. About ten yards away was Sora, except she was talking to another guy, and by the looks of things she was enjoying the conversation. Tearing his eyes away from the scene he clenched his fists and walked off in a huff.

"Why are you so angry?" A girl asked.

Matt jumped slightly. He looked over to the girl who called him out. "What are you doing here Mimi?"

Mimi put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing Mr. Espionage. Why were you trying to eavesdrop on Sora's conversation?" The tone wasn't accusing.

Matt brushed it off. "I wasn't, I was just passing through. Sora and I aren't dating any more she can go out with whomever she wants, I don't care."

Mimi sighed. "Why is it that whenever a girl is seen talking to a guy, the immediate assumption is that the two have a thing for each other? Sora and Dumas are just friends. They go on missions a lot so they're close."

Matt shrugged. "Why are you telling me this? I told you, Sora's personal life isn't any of my business. She can talk to Dumb ass or whatever his name is as long as she wants."

"Dumb ass? Real mature Matt."

"Tch." Matt walked passed Mimi still on his way back to HQ.

"If you don't still have feelings for Sora, then why are your fists clenched so tightly to the point where your knuckles are turning white after seeing them?"

Matt stopped suddenly. He hesitated to do anything for five seconds, and then walked away.

Mimi watched the 'lone wolf' walk away and shook her head. _"Matt, you and Sora had that argument months ago. It's time for you two made up and rekindled your relationship. It's obvious that the two of you still feel strongly for the other."_

* * *

"Come on now! This village isn't going to get rebuilt on its own! Put your backs into it! You call yourselves men!" T.k yelled to Roland and Eric, two of the four 'Class Four' Digidestineds who'd accompanied Kari and Him on their mission to help rebuild a fallen village. Kari had taken Sarah and Noriko with her to over-see outer wall defense construction, and to help move it along.

T.K took the liberty of sitting in the cool shade while Roland and Eric did the heavy lifting.

"T.K-Sempai, won't this be a lot faster if you helped too?" Roland yelled as he hammered a nail into the wall he was building.

T.K shrugged. "Maybe, but I'd hate to deprive you of all of this training, and spiritual bonding with your Digimon.

Eric groaned.

T.K lay down on the grass and smiled to himself. Last night he had stayed up all night keeping watch for enemies instead of switching shifts. The reason for this was because he planned for this ahead of time. Now he could rest to his hearts content.

T.K heard movement to his right. Upon instinct he leaped up and began to reach for a weapon until he saw it was just some of the Digimon children of the village.

"Excuse me Mister Digidestined Sir." A little EbiBurgermon girl spoke up. "My friends and I would like to thank you very much for doing everything in your power to making sure my friends and Family and I have a place we can call home. You Digidestined are my heroes!

T.k smiled weakly. As he watched the children run off to help their parents, he silently cursed himself for being unable to turn down younglings. Sighing to himself, he walked towards the forest to help chop wood.

* * *

Training Dimensional Gate

"Defend yourself Daisuke!" Gennai held as he brought his wooden sword down on Davis's.

Realizing that he couldn't bring his arms up to defend himself, Davis Dodge-rolled out of the way. Trying to catch his breath, he leaped out of the way as Gennai spun around and tried to swat him with his sword. Davis ducked his head in the nick of time. He began to leap out of the way constantly as Gennai's relentless assault continued.

"_Damn! I mustn't get hit!"_ Davis thought furiously. Suddenly Gennai thrusted forward, aiming for Davis' torso. Fortunately Davis managed to dodged the attack. However he lost control of his footwork, tripped fell and landed on his back and hit his head on the ground. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was seeing Gennai face looming over him.

* * *

While training goes on schedule, Davis seems to be incapacitated. How will this affect the progress.

Next time: A Flashback episode: I'll make a Warrior out of you!

* * *

AN: Hey you guys. Sorry the chapter isn't longer but I'm on a deadline. I wanted to give you guys something before I went to Florida this week. When I come back, its two days before I go back to school (yeah I know it sucks, but hey, what can you do?). Anyway as the title suggests, the Next chapter will be a flashback episode on Davis's training five months ( 10 hours) before that Final scene of this chapter. I decided to do this literally five minutes ago from me writing this. Don't worry! I'm S.Stryker baby! I'll make it work!

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but there'll be something before September ends unless I don't feel like it or I forget. (Just kidding….maybe.)


	17. Chapter 17

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
Chapter: 16  
A Flashback episode: I'll make a Warrior out of you!  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Dimensional Training Gate: 5 months ago

Davis rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the scenery. He and Gennai were standing in a clearing of trees. The sky was cloudless and blue, there was a lake not too far away from them.

"Gennai is this?" Davis began.

"Yes." Gennai said. "This is where you and I will be training for the next year."

Davis realized what he was saying. "Is that right? So, when do we start?"

Gennai smiled. "Easy there. Before we start, I need to give you a test."

Davis blinked. "A test?"

Gennai nodded. "Think of it as a….assessment. I want to see where your fighting skills are by human standards."

Davis took off his bag immediately. The events of that day left him angry and frustrated over his inability to protect the woman he loved. He was looking for something to take his frustration out on. "I'm not going to hold back." Davis warned taking a stance.

Gennai saw that he was serious. "Good, other wise there'll be no point in this exercise."

Without warning Davis struck. He didn't even bother to wait for Gennai to finish speaking. Davis's fist then stopped two inches from his face.

Davis smirked. "That would've been your head."

"Who's head?" a voice behind him said.

Davis's blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head and jumped away from Gennai who'd appeared behind him.

"_What insane speed!" _Davis thought in awe. _"I didn't even notice when he moved. Not even Justimon can move that fast! What is he?" _

Gennai smirked. "What's up with that hesitation? I though you weren't going to hold back?"

Davis grunted in acknowledgement. He then threw a punch which Gennai easily side stepped.

Gennai put his arms behind his back. "Come on, is that all you've got?"

Davis angrily threw a kick in Gennai's direction, which was again easily dodged.

"Son of a bitch!" Davis yelled. He rushed at Gennai with the intent to harm him. He wildly began throwing blows at Gennai, none of which landed. Gennai leaped over Davis, and landed behind him without so much as gruff. "Not bad, at this rate you might be able to land one by the time you're…..my age."

"Bastard." Davis growled once again lunging at Gennai.

"_Why?"_ Davis thought in the midst on his futile assault on Gennai. _"Why is the difference in our powers so…? I'm not getting anywhere with this. I'm putting everything I've got into attacking him, yet, He's not even taking me seriously. Or even breaking a sweat. Even If I could become Justimon…that wouldn't change."_

Davis flipped backwards. He fell on one knee and tried to catch his breath.

Gennai who wasn't even short of breath looked at Davis. "Are you done already Daisuke?" It wasn't mockery but a simple question. But to Davis, there was no difference between the two in this situation.

"Like….hell….I am…. Just wait a sec….will ya?" Davis panted.

"_He has a very interesting fighting style." _Gennai thought. _"Before we send new Digidestined recruits off to help out the war effort. They are put into training programs to help ensure their survival. Part of that training program is for the Digidestined to be taught some kind of martial arts adopted from the human world. I was planning on teaching Davis said Martial arts, but he seems to be highly adapted to regular street brawling. Normally, I would try not to encourage that kind of fighting style, but Davis has really made that brawling style his own. His years of playing soccer have given him excellent footwork, choreography like that is one in a million. Not only that but his hand skills aren't too shabby. He combines his street brawling with choreography, which gives off the illusion of martial arts….interesting."_

Davis rushed at Gennai once again. However the results were the same. Gennai continued to analyze Davis's technique as he dodged every single attack. _"If I'm not mistaken, he's seen certain fighting styles and has combined them together. To do something like that doesn't happen over night. He's been practicing…a lot." _

"Nice job Daisuke." Gennai voiced. "At this rate you might just barely miss me by the time you're….my age." Gennai could sense a lot of potential in Daisuke; he wanted to see exactly what Davis's limit was so they could go past it. He figured taunting Davis was the best way to go, he was right.

"SHUT UP!" Davis screamed.

The one sided attack fight went on for ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Davis fell from exhaustion ten times, got up, fought and fell down after sixty seconds.

"_Oh my god…" _Davis thought. His body was far past its limit, but Gennai had yet to break a sweat. _"What insane power…" _Davis thought as he fell unconcious.

Gennai watched as Davis fell face first into the soft ground._ "Oh jeez, maybe I was being a bit too mean. This entire thing lasted for thirteen minutes, however I had already gotten everything I needed after six..."_

Gennai stared at Davis's unconcious form_. "I should let him rest for a while."_ Gennai smiled to himself _"This is going to be one interesting training curriculum."_

* * *

"Ugh" Davis groaned as he got off of the ground. He'd been out for ten minutes due to the fatigue. 

"Well, look who's finally awake."

Davis groggily looked up and saw Gennai sitting in a cross legged position, meditating three yards away from him .

"Your performance earlier was more impressive than I thought. But like any human, you have room to improve." He opened his eyes. "Your training starts now."

No sooner did Gennai finish saying this did he toss four cylinder brown hollowed out objects towards Davis. The items landed near Davis's feet. Davis looked at the items in confusion. The four hollowed cylinders were about six and a half inches in length and they looked like they were carved out of a rock. Deciding that Gennai wouldn't give him anything dangerous, Davis picked one up. He was very surprised as to how heavy it was. Just one felt like fifty pounds!

"Training Weights." Gennai said, noting the confuse look on Davis's face. "Put them on, one on each arm and leg."

Davis complied. After three minutes he managed to get one weight on each arm. ( He had to sit on the ground and take off his shoes) Still, despite the weights adding two hundred pounds of extra weight to his body, there was still a problem.

"These weights are loose." Davis remarked. " I won't be able to move without them falling…"

Davis was interrupted by the sound of Gennai snapping his fingers. Suddenly the circumference of each weight decreased enough so that each was comfortably on Davis's four body parts.

Davis looked at this in awe for a split second until he regained his composure. After everything that happened that day, he really wasn't surprised by anything anymore.

"You will wear those 24/7 for the remainder of this training course which will be centered around building up your strength, speed, reaction timing , and fighting skills." Gennai said. "I have great expectations of you Daisuke, so I'll be working you like a dog. Training won't truly begin until you've reached your limit. Muscle soreness will feel natural to you in time. You won't believe how strong you are when this is over. Daisuke…I'm going to make a warrior out of you…"

* * *

Dimensional Training Gate: Present

"Daisuke are you alright?" Gennai asked his protégée. The youth had hit his head rather hard.

"I'm fine." Davis grunted rubbing the sore spot on his noggin.

Gennai nodded. He'd been training the boy for five months already. He knew Davis would never willingly admit that he was in pain. He had too much pride.

"I'm getting tired." Gennai lied. "Let's break for today."

Davis wasn't fooled. "I said I'm fine." He insisted.

Gennai shook his head. "It's not just that. Resting your body is a key part of training. Other wise you'll just wear yourself out or pull something."

Davis got off the ground, picked up his wooden katana and walked away. Gennai sighed, he knew that Davis was going off to train on his own. The boy was too stubborn to listen to reason. _"Although…I can't really blame him, seeing as revenge is driving his heart." _Gennai thought to himself. During the past Five months. Gennai had witness the usual warmth in Davis's eyes disappear; only to leave behind a cold demeanor. Davis's strength grew every day as did his hate for B.Azulongmon. Gennai could see that if he was left unchecked, Davis could follow the same path as the one he hated the most.

* * *

Davis leaped from one training post to the next, he then back flipped and landed on another. He had been training for almost ten hours, he was exhausted. But he refused to let it show. During the past five months of Training under Gennai, Davis had endured training that would make most teens his age quit without a second thought. However Davis wasn't like most teens. He did every training exercise Gennai assigned him with no complaints. Despite the toughness of the training he always managed to live up to nothing less than what Gennai expected from him. Every day he would train close to death, however there was a lake nearby their training sight. The water in this lake, as Gennai explained had special healing powers that healed physical injuries/ and muscle soreness. That way, Davis could go to bed without worrying about if he would be able to get up in the morning. He'd wake up good as new, and pick up where he left off. 

Davis became obsessed with training. To him, every bead of sweat he produced brought him one step closer to killing B.Azulongmon. Destroying that monster slowly became his only reason to live, and he often thought of nothing else.

"_Stronger…."_ He thought. _"I have to get even stronger than I was yesterday." _Davis jumped to another training post, this time landing in a crouched position. He turned his head towards the horizon. In the distance he could see the sun setting, and in his still aching heart he could still hear the voice of his beloved.

"_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset…." _

_

* * *

_

Davis's training progress with his thirst for revenge acting as a facilitator. The youth presses on trapped in his own cycle of hatred, towards B.Azulongmon and himself!

Next Time: Mind and Body; The Element known as Chakra!


	18. Chapter 18

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
Chapter: 17  
Mind and Body; The Element known as Chakra!  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"287….288…289…290….." Davis gasped from his chin-ups. Unable to do anymore, he let go of the tree branch, and landed on the ground. _"What the hell?"_ Davis thought furiously. _"Last week I could do twenty more….so why…?"_

Gennai, who was comfortably perched on top of a tree eating an apple, watched Davis in curiosity. He had been training Davis for almost twelve months. Their time in the Dimensional Training gate was almost up. However, their time spent in the separate dimension hadn't been wasted, in the past year Davis had grown stronger, faster, more strategic, and far more agile than he'd ever been. He had truly surpassed Gennai's expectations._ "He's grown powerful." _Gennai thought._ "But he still has a long way to go before he can stand on equal footing with me, let alone B.Azulongmon...Still after all the training I've put him through…he deserves to see how strong he really is." _

Jumping out of the tree he'd been relaxing in, Gennai called Davis over. "Hey! Daisuke! Get over here will you?"

Thinking that Gennai was going to give him more training Davis struggled to get off the ground. He managed to make it to his feet, but any fool could see that he was too sore to walk.

Gennai instantly appeared before Davis. "Maybe it'll be best if I just come to you instead."

"What is it?" Davis asked.

Gennai smiled. "I just wanted to tell you…the first part of your training is finally complete."

Davis blinked. "What?"

Gennai nodded. "Your body…its reached a level were fighting with a Necromon is possible."

Davis grinned. "Is that right?"

Gennai smirked. "Now hold on, don't get cocky on me. I said that fighting a Necromon is possible; however your training still isn't done. I still have to show you the source of your power."

Davis blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I broke down this training regimen into two…" Gennai began; he suddenly lunged out and grabbed Davis before he could fall.

"Whoa easy there." Gennai said to his protégée out of concern.

"Thanks." Said Davis who struggled to stay on his feet.

"Sit." Gennai said in a tone that was full of concern, and with no tolerance for protest from the young man. Davis complied.

"_He's exhausted."_ Gennai thought. "Sleep for a while Daisuke. You need to rest your…." Gennai stopped when he saw that Davis had already lost consciousness.

Gennai chuckled. _"Too tired to even argue huh? Who'd have thought?" _

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Saying that this town needs an evacuation route, you do?" An old Goblimon asked T.K.

T.K shook his head as he pointed to a map of the entire village. "No, not just an evacuation route. An entire system of evacuation routes. If the enemy attacks your village and your warriors are unable to withstand their might, it should immediately become top priority to keep innocent civilians safe."

"I see.." Goblimon said. "Most brilliant this plan is, T.K-Sama."

T.K blushed at the honorific. "Oh there's no need to call me that!" He said waving his hands frantically.

Goblimon nodded. "Very well, inform the architects to help reform the village to your ideas I will. Your ideas most appreciated they are. "

"Why thank you." T.K said. " I'm glad you…." Suddenly T.k's Digivice began to beep. T.K took the handheld and took one look at the screen. If anyone had been paying close attention to T.K's face, they would've seen his eyebrows furrow slightly.

"The beeping on your Digivice, not too serious I hope." Goblimon said.

T.k smiled weakly. "Thank you, but I must attend to this."

Goblimon nodded. "Very well, understand your situation I do."

T.k nodded and went outside. Pulled out his D-3 and began to type.

* * *

Kari, Noriko, and Sarah were all sitting with their respective Digimon, they had been working for hours and where on break. They were talking about the boys at the guild East. Who was hot, who was not, who was cool, and who was a fool. They were interrupted by the vibrating sound of Kari's D-3. Kari looked at the screen and saw that the IM was from T.k. 

"Sorry Girls, I have to take this. Also when I get back we need to get back to work. We've been on break for almost an hour now."

Ignoring the groans of her subordinates, Kari walked away as she read T.k's message.

**I need 2 talk 2 U, meet me half way. **

* * *

Kari found T.k leaning on a tree not far from where she'd been on break. "T.k, what's going on?" She asked. 

T.k walked over to Kari and showed her something on the screen of his D-3. Kari's eyes widened. "T.k, is this what I think it means?"

T.k folded his arms. "On our way to this village I've been laying out special sensors on the path we came from. Once activated, the sensors create a large circular field ten miles in Diameter. They sense the power levels of Digimon. If An especially strong one enters the perimeter my, D-3 is informed immediately."

T.k frowned. "My sensors are picking up about fifty beings headed this way, what's more, there seems to be a leader amongst them who has an insane power level. Too high for your typical Mega."

Kari frowned in understanding. "So you're saying that these intruders could quite possibly be..."

"Necromon; and quite a few of them…."

* * *

"Davis, for god's sake chew your food!" Gennai scolded. The young protégée had woken up about twenty minutes ago, and when he did the first thing he asked about was his training, however Gennai refused to answer any questions until Davis ate the food Gennai brought for him. The teen trained so much that Gennai had to constantly remind him to eat. Seeing that arguing with his teacher wasn't going to get anywhere, Davis began devouring the apples, fried fish and orange juice. However He was practically shoving the food down his throat. Gennai knew that he wanted to finish so he could learn more details about his training. Still, that piece of information wasn't going to help him if he died chocking on his food. 

"Relax; you don't have to pretend that the food is going to disappear if you don't eat it quickly. I'm not going anywhere, I'll tell you whatever you want to know so just eat properly before you make yourself sick okay?" Gennai reassured.

"I'm almost done anyway." Davis said wiping his mouth off with the back of his wrist. "Tell about what you meant earlier about my training."

Gennai shook his head in amusement. _"Stubborn as usual…he'll never change."_

"It's as I said before, the first part of your training is complete. Congratulations." He said.

"What are you taking about?" Davis asked. "Training can't be over, there still so much more I can…."

Gennai held up his hand. "I've taught you everything you need to physically match an enemy in combat. Martial arts, Sword fighting, Strength, Speed, reflexes and Reaction Timing; all of these traits I've instilled into you. Everything else you need to naturally gain from experience."

Before Davis could complain, Gennai raised his hand once more to silence him. "Easy there, I said that the first part of your training was complete. You still have a very important aspect of training to cover."

Davis waited for Gennai to continue.

"The training I want to teach you about focuses on the principles of Chakra."

Davis blinked. _"Chakra?"_ He thought.

"Chakra is a special kind of energy that exists in living organisms, that is generated within the cells of the human body." Gennai explained. "Chakra is the power that allows Digimon to use their abilities. Without it they'd be forced to rely simply on hand to hand combat to defend themselves from enemies."

"Alright so I get Chakra, but why are you telling me this? I'm no Digimon and it's not like I can use chakra."

Gennai shook his head. "Don't you get Daisuke? I'm telling you this _because_ you can produce chakra. Every human can, but most of them lack the knowledge how to. Every single Digidestined who lends a hand in the war knows how to use their chakra. They may not be able to shoot be able to shoot fire out of their mouths, or create some insanely dangerous technique, but they are able to utilize this power in ways that can help them in battle. It can enhance the attack power behind their martial arts, as well as quicken speed. The usefulness of chakra is endless. You think you're a capable fighter now? I'll admit, you've gotten a lot stronger this past year, however even Mimi who has the most lacking hand to hand combat skills out of the Guild East's Elite Thirteen, is capable of beating the daylights out of you."

Davis frowned. He did not like his power to be called inferior to anyone else's. "How do I use this power?"

Gennai grinned. "Don't get ahead of yourself, before you can use chakra, you must first be able to create it."

"And I do this how?"

Gennai folded his arms. "Chakra is created when a person combines spiritual energy with physical energy." Physical energy is found in every cell in the body, whereas spiritual energy is the concentration of your mind, your will so to speak. You must focus your mind in such a way that it doesn't waver from the task you ask of it. You must be fully concentrated no matter what. Your emotions also play a large part whenever you use chakra. Take your anger for example, if you try to use chakra in a state of stress the technique won't work unless you are able to focus your mind. In the end, anger could make your attack more powerful, but it can also cause you to fail the technique."

"So then our next step of training is getting me spiritual and physical energy then?" Davis asked.

Gennai shook his head. "No we don't need to get you them, because you already have them."

Davis blinked. "What?"

Gennai's smile grew broader. "Spiritual energy is something that human beings naturally have a lot of. In fact when a human is born, the amount of spirit energy they posses is equivalent to that of a high leveled rookie Digimon. You are seventeen years old; therefore your spirit energy has drastically increased since from the day you were born. As for your physical energy, you gained that this past year as you trained."

Davis's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Think about it, I trained you so much that it would hurt to move so much as a finger when you were finished every day."

He pointed towards the pond where Davis would bathe after training everyday. "You must have noticed that despite how sore your muscles were after training that you always woke up feeling 100 percent. The water in that pond is a special healing kind produced by Ebonwumon. It's capable of healing even the most severe injuries. Even a broken bone could mend itself within a matter of minutes. This was so that you could train the next day without being held back by sore limbs; and if that isn't enough for you then look at your arms and legs."

Davis looked at his body parts. "What about them?"

"Take a good look at them, I gave you something to put on them on the first day of training remember?"

"…You mean the 30 pound training weights you gave me? You told me that I'd have them on until the end of my training." Davis stated.

Gennai chuckled. "Yes and no. I am indeed talking about the training weights I gave you. However, I seemed to have misinformed you about those weights."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked calmly.

"These weights were designed by Izzy for training purposes." Gennai said.

Davis blinked. "Izzy made these? But why would he make a thing like training weights?...Oh….I see. " Davis said to himself in realization. Izzy would never create something he didn't feel that was important to the cause. Which mean that these particular weights were special.

Gennai nodded, "Yes. Although the weights were indeed 30 pounds a piece when I gave them to you however, what failed to tell you that for every day those weights were on your arms and legs, the heaviness increased by one pound."

Davis's looked at Gennai in bewilderment. "Are you serious?"

Gennai smiled "That's why I didn't want you to take them off, not that you could any way. You don't have the necessary skill to unlock them. But anyway I digress, the point I'm trying to make is that you've been wearing those weights every day since the first day of training. We have 14 more days left in this dimension and since this dimension lasts for 365 days, 365-14 351. That total plus the original amount of 30 pounds gives us a total of 381 pounds…."

"That's impossible!" Davis shouted as he jumped up. "My own weight excluded, there's no way that I have 381 pounds on my body!"

Gennai shook his head. "You're right, you don't have 381 pounds on your entire body… 381 pounds is the amount of heaviness in each _weight_. That means 381 pounds on both of your arms and legs. Which means that you have a grand total of 1524 pounds…"

Davis swallowed a lump in his throat. He was at a lost for words. He looked at the weights on his body There was just no way that he had well over 1000 pounds of extra weight on his body. The very idea was ludicrous, but still….

Gennai got off the ground as well. "You don't have to believe, I'll just let you see for yourself." He disappeared and reappeared behind Davis with his back facing Davis's.

Davis blinked. Suddenly he heard a loud crack, he looked down just in time to see all four training weights break simultaneously.

A sensation past through Davis. He couldn't believe how light he felt. For a minute he actually felt like he was going to rise in the sky. It almost felt like he had a truck on him his entire life and it had finally been lifted. He reached his right hand up to look at it, unfortunately he wasn't used to his new found since of weightlessness and accidentally brought up his hand too quickly and smacked himself in the face.

"Be careful." Gennai warned a groaning Davis.

Davis pulled his hand away from his face and glared at it for a second when he suddenly smiled. He bent his knees and jumped into the air. Gennai watched in amusement as his apprentice leaped five to six stories into the air.

Davis grinned like he never had before as he sailed over a large tree. He landed on the ground without so much as a grunt. He quickly got up and rushed towards the tree with his fists clenched. He began punching the trunk of the tree so hard that chips began to fly off. What was even more amazing was the rate he was punching the tree. His punches were just a blur to any untrained eyes. He kept this up for five minutes without losing speed or tiring. He gave the tree one last punch, which caused it to start to tip over onto Davis.

"Uh oh." Gennai said as he prepared to the aid of his student.

Suddenly the tree stopped tipping at an angle. Davis breathed out sigh of relief as he turned his back on the tree and began to walk away.

Suddenly without anymore hesitation, the tree suddenly fell over.

"DAMN!" Gennai thought frantically. He raced over to the fallen plant. He anxiously began looking around for signs of Davis's body. _"Shit!"_ He thought as he began to draw out his chakra.

"What's up with that look on your face?" a voice behind him.

Gennai spun around and saw a cocky looking Davis standing in front of him.

"Wassup?" He grinned.

Gennai breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank god he's alright, I don't know why I lost_ _my cool so easily. It's not like Davis wasn't fast enough to dodge something like that."_

Gennai suddenly realized something. _"Hey wait_ _a minute. I should have been able to sense Davis's presence when he moved. I know that I was busy worrying about his safety, but still…if he had been an Assassin, I could've been finished just now."_

Gennai suddenly recovered from his shock. "He's even more impressive than I thought. Just imagine just how much stronger he'll get after he gains battle experience." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"Nothing." Gennai said. " I was just…"

Gennai continued talking not realizing that Davis wasn't listening. The young protégée was watching the sunset in the horizon.

"_The Sunset has never been more beautiful to me." _He thought as clenched his fists. _"Can you feel it? Even now I'm becoming more powerful than any Digidestined has ever dreamed and I'm doing it for you...My beloved Rika."_

_

* * *

_

Davis's progress finally reveals itself! But there's still a long way to go; and what of the advancing Necromon forces?

Next Time: A Preparation for battle: Something Evil this way Comes!

* * *

Wow, I finished this chapter pretty quickly compared to how I usually update. I hope you guys enjoy it. 

Also I need Reviews you guys. I'm feeling neglected, my number of reviews for my chapters are declining which really puts me down, so send me some!

One more thing, I've been getting a few comments from readers suggesting that I'm using elements from the popular 'Naruto' series. I want to take this opportunity to squash any of these accusations (adjusts Leaf village headband). Just because you can find a few similarities between my work and that Anime doesn't mean I got inspiration from it. I don't even know where some of you guys got the idea that I even watch that show (spins kunai knife around index finger). Anyway that's all I have to say, Believe it!

See you around, don't forget to review! (Flips through hand seals and disappears in a puff of smoke)."


	19. Chapter 19

Redemption Miracles  
The Training Daisuke arc  
A Preparation for battle: Something Evil this way comes!  
Chapter 19:  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Gennai sat in a meditative state. He made a hobby of focusing his mind, since he found it relaxing. He smiled to himself as he thought back on Davis's progress. They were way ahead of schedule. He never dreamed that Davis would be at the level that he was. He still had a very long way to go, but still…

Gennai's thoughts were interrupted when he sensed his apprentice approach him from behind.

"Yes? Can I help you Daisuke?" he asked without bothering to turn around.

Davis crossed his arms. "I can't sleep because of the nap I took five hours ago." He said casually.

Gennai smiled to himself. "Really? Would you like me to tuck you in? Maybe give you a glass of warm milk? A bedtime story?" he joked. One of his favorite things to do was to lightly tease Davis just to see what would happen; and right now Gennai could tell that Davis was glaring daggers at his back.

"I want training." Davis said after a three second pause.

Gennai sighed. He knew that this request would come eventually; it was only a matter of time. Frankly, he was surprised it took so long.

"Davis, we've been over this. Training is so much more than physical workout; you must also learn the value of patience and when not to push yourself too hard, otherwise you'll do more harm to your body than good."

"I've already rested, and I feel fine." Davis argued. "I want to start chakra training."

"Your chakra training will start in two weeks. When we switch to the next Dimensional training gate."

"Why are we waiting?" Davis asked impatiently.

Gennai sighed again. "Because my impatient protégée, Chakra training requires an intense amount of concentration. More than you've ever done in your life, I'm sure. And unlike the physical training, learning how to use chakra effectively requires patience, which is something you lack."

Another silence befell on the two once again. This one held up for a whole minute, but it felt longer.

"Davis, go meditate and calm your mind…." Gennai began, but stopped when he realized that Davis was walking away from him. Gennai massaged his temple in frustration; somehow he just knew that Davis went off to try to learn how to use his Chakra.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"What's going on?"

"Why were we summoned here?"

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until we finished the repairs to the village?"

These were three of many questions that were being asked amongst the villagers. For some reason they were all told to drop whatever they were doing and to assemble immediately to center of the village where the Digidestined had an important announcement to make.

All soon became silent as the village climbed on top of the podium to address his people.

"Good evening, Pleased to see you all I am." The old Goblimon spoke out to his people.

"Lord Goblimon, what is the meaning of this meeting?" A villager shouted out.

"We still have much work to do!" cried out another.

"Our friends from the Guild East, summoned you they did, not I." Goblimon replied

The attention of the villagers fell on the Six Digidestined and their partner Digimon, all of whom were standing behind Goblimon.

"Is that true?" a villager yelled to the Digidestined.

"What is it?" another asked.

T.K stepped forward. Focusing his chakra into his index and middle fingers on his right hand, he pressed them to his throat.

"Good evening villagers." T.k said. He wasn't shouting, but his voice projected over the restless crowd, almost like a microphone. The sound of T.k's voice made everyone silent once again.

"My comrades and I have assembled you all here for a purpose." T.k said. "We do not wish to hold you all up from your work; we understand that your village has been through a lot and that it is necessary to start rebuilding it if it is to flourish. However it is essential that you hear what I have to say, otherwise all of your efforts to rebuilding your town shall go to waste."

T.k looked around and saw that all eyes were focused on him. He knew that, without a doubt, he had everyone's attention. He turned back to look at Kari, who gave him a nod of approval. Nodding back, he turned to face the crowd once again.

"My comrades and I have reason to believe that a small army of Necromon is going to be passing through this village. We have no idea what they are planning or where they are going, but if they reach this place they will annihilate us all."

All of the villagers gasped at the exact same time. For a split second, T.k thought that all the oxygen in the community had been sucked out.

All was silent. Suddenly panic erupted as the villagers began to scream frantically.

"WHAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

These screams filled the air until a voice of reason cried out.

"SILENCE!"

Every villager complied and turned to the speaker. The Elder Goblimon looked out to his people.

"Abandon us in our time of need, The Digidestined will not. Here to help us combat this threat, they are. Show them proper respect, you all will." He said in an as-a-matter-of –fact voice.

T.K looked at his fellow Digidestined as well as their partners and his own Patamon. They stared back at him not saying anything, but they all had a look in their eye which let T.k know that they were all behind him.

T.k turned to face the crowd once again, who were once again giving him their undivided attention. Since they had finally calmed down, T.k decided that it would be for the best is he didn't mention that the upcoming Necromon forces were currently jamming their communication devices making it impossible to call for back up from headquarters.

"Please, do not despair. The enemy does not know that we are aware of their movement. With good planning and teamwork, we can win this battle with as few casualties as possible. However I need everyone to cooperate with each other and follow the directions of my fellow Digidestined and me. We can do this. We can win."

T.k looked out at the crowd with a determined unfaltering look on his face. "I may not know any of you personally; I may never shake some of your hands or even have a one on one conversation with each of you. But you are all my companions, and I promise …I will fight with and die for anyone of you if need be…

* * *

Gennai watched Davis from afar. The youth had been trying to learn the concept behind chakra….no that wasn't it….Rather Davis had _already_ figured out how to produce chakra. Now he was trying to practice it….unsuccessfully. No matter how hard Davis focused he couldn't produce chakra, and that made him even more frustrated with each failure thus dimming his concentration even further.

Despite these repeated failures, Gennai was impressed that Davis understood how chakra worked. He was able to draw on both his physical and spiritual energy simultaneously, but he didn't have the knowledge on how to combine the two. However he did understand the concept behind it, Gennai believed this had a lot to do with Davis's former alter ego Raiyoko, who of course had an insane amount of chakra and used it in every battle against the Digidestined. Although Raiyoko was no more, Davis most likely inherited the vast chakra reserves that were left to him. All he needed was to understand what needed to be done. From the time Davis began practicing up until that point; Gennai hadn't offered Davis any help. What's more Gennai realized what Davis was doing wrong. His emotions were too conflicted to focus on the task at hand, Gennai knew this would happen which he wanted Davis to wait for two weeks before beginning the training.

Gennai sighed. At this rate…Davis would waste all the progress he'd made.

* * *

"Roland, Eric, Sarah, Noriko I want each of you to go over to the North, South, East and West sides of the village and assist with the construction of the walls." T.k ordered.

"Right!" The four Class four Digidestined said simultaneously. They leaped away towards their destinations.

T.K, Kari, Roland, Eric, Sarah, Noriko and their respective partners were currently overseeing a new form of construction for the village they were supposed to be helping rebuild. With the upcoming Necromon invasion, they were now trying to ensure that there would be a village to rebuild after the battle.

T.K turned to the Digimon of Roland, Eric, Sarah and Noriko. "I want you four to help with the construction of the underground escape routes for the civilians incase the army breaches the walls.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The four Digimon cried out. They too ran off.

"Patamon, I need Angemon." T.K said.

Patamon nodded.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…….ANGEMON!" In a flash of bright golden light the rookie took his champion form.

"I'm ready T.K." Angemon said.

"Angemon, since all of our communications have been jammed we can't request back up from any of the Four Guardian guilds." T.K said.

"So you want me to go the Guild East and request help personally?" Angemon asked.

T.K shook his head. "No, by the time you come back with Reinforcements, there may not be a village. I don't want you overexerting yourself, but I need you active. I want you to act a courier between me and the eight individuals I just deployed. It's very important that I'm constantly kept updated with what's going on.

"Okay!" Angemon said as he flew off.

"Kari, Gatomon."

"Yes?"

"I need the two of you to go around the village and call an emergency war meeting to the town meeting area. I want every Digimon with fighting experience with the exception of ours to attend. We need to have a plan of action if we're going to stand a chance."

"Right then." The two females said. They raced of to complete their orders.

T.K looked around and saw that he was standing alone now. The Digimon of the village were rushing past him on all sides, not giving him a second glance. They were all busy preparing for war. These people were working so hard to ensure that the future of their children would be reinsured. It was times like this that T.K believed that Humans and Digimon weren't all that different from each other.

"Right then, time to do my part." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The four Guardians were gathered around a small globe of energy staring at the Digimon asleep inside.

"I can't believe that the process was a success." Ebonwumon said.

"It took a lot longer than we originally expected." Biahumon offered.

"That's to be expected, it's not easy rebuilding a Digimon's digital skeleton from nothing, this guy is the last of his kind." Zhuquiamon said not taking his eyes off of the Digimon.

"When he wakes up, and returns to Davis's side. He may have a few memory lapses I must be sure to inform Gennai of this." Azulongmon said.

The Digimon in the sphere began to regain consciousness.

"He's coming to…" Ebonwumon observed.

The Digimon blinked. His big ruby colored eyes blinked a few times. Shaking his blue head, he sat up and stared back at the Guardians.

"Welcome back." Azulongmon greeted.

"Azulongmon?….Where..am..I? And Where's Davish?" Veemon asked.

* * *

After being gone for over two years, Veemon returns!

Next time: Davis's Determination: I refuse to fail!

* * *

Send me lots of reviews. I update faster. Seriously, I know you guys say that this is one of the best stories you've read on But when you review, it says something.

Thanks!

* * *

PS: I'm talking to all the Avatar: The last Airbender fans out there, Episode ten of the third season was leaked onto the internet and I watched it on Youtube. Thousands of people saw it, but I don't know if your one of them so I won't say anything….except.

HELL YEAH!

I'm so freaking proud of You-know-who! That scene was the best 15 seconds of my life! God I can't wait for the next half of the third season!

(If you saw it you know exactly what I'm talking about. If you want to say something about it PM me. Don't leave it in the reviews otherwise it'll spoil it for other people.)


	20. Chapter 20

Redemption Miracles  
The Training Daisuke arc  
Davis's Determination: I refuse to fail!  
Chapter: 20  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

"_Come on" _Davis strained as he tried to force concentration. _"COME ON!"_

For the past two days, Davis had been struggling with the concept behind chakra. It was hard enough to draw upon both his physical and spiritual energies at once, but to combine the two _together_, just seemed impossible.

"_How on earth is this done?!" _Davis thought furiously. "_Even if I'm not grasping the notion, I should at least be getting an idea of how it's done based on my mistakes, but yet…" _

Davis fell on his backside due to felling light headed. Gasping for breath he slammed his fists into the ground. "God Dammit!" He screamed.

"You need to calm down."

Davis flicked his head back. "Oh great." He muttered as he turned back around.

"Don't take your frustration out on me." Gennai said. "I've warned you already. Creating chakra is not something one can do properly if they allow any stressful emotions to cloud their concentration. Even Digimon manage to maintain a certain level of concentration even when they become furious at an opponent. Instead of letting your anger take control of your focus, focus on controlling your anger. Anger, Hatred, these things are very powerful emotions. If you are able to focus them properly a technique can be much more powerful than you can imagine, or they can completely screw with your technique and turn it into a joke; which is why that it's important that you learn focus and discipline."

Davis felt his frustration dissolving as the wisdom of Gennai's words sank in. "….Your right. I'm sorry."

Gennai blinked. He had spent the past year with Davis and had to put up with his disobedience and attitude. Never did he dream that he'd hear Davis apologize for something. It took all of his will power not to gasp.

"That's okay, but if you really mean that apology. You'll listen to my instructions."

Davis nodded.

"Okay then" Gennai said.

* * *

"Take a deep breath." Gennai said to his apprentice who was sitting on the grass in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed.

Davis complied.

"And now exhale."

Davis did just that.

"Good. Keep taking in deep breathes and exhaling them and as you do, I want you to imagine each breath of oxygen traveling through your nose, down your throat and entering your stomach. Now imagine it leaving you through the same route." Gennai said softly.

"Now I want you to imagine a thick string of red energy. Just focus on that red energy, feel the power emitting off of it. That string is your physical energy. While you're still focusing on that red string, I want you to focus on another one, only this one is a yellow string of energy. Like the last one, feel the power coming from it. This yellow string is your spirit energy. Focus on those two strands of energy….Red…and Yellow…. Physical Energy…and Spiritual Energy."

As Gennai spoke, Davis listened intently complying with everything his mentor told him. He could feel himself being closer than ever before to using his chakra.

"Now I want you to take those two strands and spin them around each other like a strand of DNA. Red Energy and Yellow Energy, they combine together to create a whole new color, Orange; and just like their colors, Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy combine together to create a new type of power, _Chakra_ ."

Davis instantly felt a rushing sensation pass through him. It felt similar to Adrenaline, only more powerful. He could feel his body becoming stronger and more naturally focused. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and sensation disappeared.

Davis stared into space. Half of him was upset with himself with breaking his concentration, the other half was shocked of what he'd just felt, and he wasn't the only one.

Gennai swallowed a lump in his throat. _"It was just a drop of water in a vast Ocean; it was just the tip of an iceberg. But there's no doubt about it, Davis just produced Chakra."_

Gennai looked at his apprentice. _"Davis has spent the last two days trying to learn how to produce chakra unsuccessfully. I just walked him through a basic ten minute meditation routine, and he got it. I was not expecting that. What I just did with him was meant to be a simple exercise to get him to relax, and yet he took it to a whole other level. Normally it would take an average human a month just to do what Davis did. In fact, it takes approximately three months for a human to master chakra production. Come to think of it there has been one exception to this statistic. T.K Takashi is famous amongst the Four Guardian Guilds for two reasons. The first being one of most Elite Digidestined the Guild East has to offer; and for being the first Digidestined to master Chakra Production in a month. I remember how shocked I was when I got the news of such a feat."_

Gennai released a breath he'd been holding. _"It looks as though that Davis might beat that record…"_

"Gennai!"

Gennai snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his named being called. "Sorry, what is it Daisuke?"

"I…I think I just…" Davis began.

"Yeah, you just produced chakra." Gennai interrupted crossing his arms. "However it wasn't nearly enough, to awaken your Chakra circulatory system."

Davis blinked. "My what?"

"Chakra circulatory system." Gennai repeated. "It's a network of vessels inside you that directs your chakra throughout your entire body. The Human body also contains three hundred and sixty one Chakra points, which are located on the Chakra Circulatory system. These Chakra Points are where Chakra is able to exit the body, but we'll get more into that some other time. The point I'm trying to make is that in order to get your Chakra circulatory system working, you need to produce a decent amount of chakra. Now that you know how to do it, you just need to practice so that you constantly produce chakra."

"Producing Chakra takes so much time and focus." Davis said. "How am I supposed to use it in the middle of a battle? I doubt that an opponent is going to wait for me to use chakra."

Gennai shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that. Chakra is always difficult to produce the first time you train to use it, but once you create a decent amount and open up your Chakra circulatory system, creating chakra will become second-nature to you."

Davis looked at Gennai. "Second-nature…?"

Gennai nodded.

Davis thought for a moment, he then got up and spoke again.

"Gennai, how much time do we have left until this Dimension diminishes?"

"About ten days, give or take." Gennai responded wondering what was going through his apprentices head.

Davis nodded. "Alright, I'll master Chakra production before then."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

T.K and Kari stood outside of the village overlooking some construction to a wall that the civilians were constructing. Hopefully, they thought this would help delay an infiltration to the village.

They two Digidestined had just come back from the war meeting, T.K had organized. To T.K surprise and relief they were plenty of Mega and Ultimate level Digimon ready and willing to fight for their village. However would it be enough to stop the incoming invasion?

"T.K."

The Teen of Hope looked at his companion. "Yes Kari?"

"Do you think we can win this? We have strong Digimon, but we're going up against Necromon so…"

"Everyone needs to play their part, our strategy for defeating the enemy is all about timing and execution, if their any flaws what so ever it can mean that we all die."

Kari sighed "Yeah, you're right."

"That reminds me."

Kari looked at T.K. "What?"

"Why did you ask to meet me here?" T.K asked.

Kari blinked. "What are you talking about?"

T.K blinked. "After the war meeting, a Kamemon came up to me and said that you wanted to meet me here."

Kari shook her head. "I never did anything of the sort; I was here overlooking the construction and you just happened to come along…."

T.k and Kari immediately went on their guard. Pressing their backs to each other they began looking around their surroundings for any shift of movement. "What do we do now? For all we know there could be more than one of them." Kari said.

"No, If that was the case they would've just gotten the jump on us by now. Necromon value overwhelming force over strategy. But they're not stupid. If our Assassin was at least a number 35 they would've revealed themselves to us believing they were strong enough to take us, the same thing goes if there were at least two or three of them. Which leads me to believe that our enemy is alone and is at strongest, a number 41." T.K surmised, not letting his guard down.

The two Digidestined continued to scout the area not dropping their guard for a second knowing that doing so could result in instant death.

Suddenly T.K grabbed a Kunai Knife from his Shuriken Hostler and hurled it with excellent marksmanship into the branches of a tree. The sound of the Kunai being deflected with another metal object confirmed his enemy's location.

"There!" T.K thought. "He and Kari reacted quickly as large Shuriken attached to a vine flew towards them. They both managed to leap out of the way just as the shuriken struck were they'd been standing.

"That was close!" T.K said.

"T.K INCOMING!" Kari yelled as a second Shuriken was thrown. The two separated.

Suddenly a Shurimon appeared behind Kari. "Die." He growled as he slashed her in the back.

"Kari!" T.K yelled.

The Shurimon not bothering to watch Kari's body fall retracted his Shuriken and stood before T.K.

"One down and one to go." the Shurimon said. "Don't worry you'll be joining your friend soon."

T.K could make out the number '43' engraved on one the Shurimons shurikens. "So I was right, you are a Necromon and an Assassin to boot."

"Yes." The Shurimon said. "But you still made the mistake of underestimating my power, and now you're going to die."

"You're the one who's let your guard down." A voice behind Shurimon said.

The Shurimon spun around and saw Five Senbon Needles fly in his direction. He quickly deflected them was stabbed in the back by T.K with a Kunai Knife.

Screaming in pain the Shurimon leaped five yards away from T.K before he could do more. He then hurled a Shuriken at T.K who dodged it, and then another Shuriken into the trees were the senbon needles were shot. An uninjured Kari leaped out of the tree in the nick of time and landed beside T.K.

"Nice Distraction, I managed to injure him." T.K said not taking his eyes off Shurimon.

"I saw." Said Kari doing the same.

Shurimon managed to yank the Kunai out of his back and throw it away. "You…." He spat looking at Kari. "How are you still alive? I….I…"

"You were sloppy." Kari responded as she reloaded the Senbon Needle launcher on her arm.

Flashback

"_Die." Shurimon growled as prepared to strike Kari from behind. Kari immediately released her black jacket, and leaped into a tree without Shurimon noticing the switch. _

Flashback end 

"I replaced my actual body with my jacket and hid in the shadows waiting for you to let your guard down." Kari said. She pointed her Senbon Needle Launch at Shurimon. "You're going to pay for destroying my jacket; it was a present from my boyfriend."

* * *

As Davis continues his training, T.K and Kari enter a two on one battle!

Next time: The Invasion nears!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
Chapter: 21  
The Invasion Nears!  
By S.Stryker

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The two of you are going to pay for this…." Shurimon growled in pain. He was still feeling the result of the stab wound T.K had given him.

"Stop trying to act tough." Kari said.

"You're in no position to be threatening us." T.K said as he pulled out another kunai from the shuriken pouch he kept on his belt. "We're going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them. After that, we'll decide on what to do with you."

"Trash like you, threatening me…." Shurimon growled, however he made no further signs of hostility.

"Let's start with the obvious." T.K said. "I know that you're a Necromon from that number '43'inscribed in one of your Shuriken, and I doubt that you just happened to be passing through this village, not when there's an incoming Invasion. So spill, why are you here?"

Shurimon chuckled. "Very perceptive of you T.k Takaishi. You're reputation proceeds you" He turned to Kari. "The same could be said of you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Kari said coolly. "Just tell us what we want to know."

Shurimon growled slightly, but he complied. "Very well."

"Who sent you to kill us, and are you apart of the Necromon army that's coming to level this village?" T.k asked.

Shurimon looked shocked. "You knew!?"

It was T.k and Kari's turn to look surprised. "You didn't know that we didn't know?"

Shurimon stared at the two Digidestined before chuckling to himself. "I see…it seems…we've all made incorrect assumptions it seems."

"What we just…" T.K began.

"Easy there." Shurimon said. "I was sent here, but it wasn't to assassinate any one. Although I'm only a level '43' amongst the ranks of Lord B.Azulongmon's army. My stealth and ability to gather information makes me an exceptional candidate for missions dealing with Reconnaissance."

"I see…so you were sent to gather information on this village to get an estimate of their military strength, and defenses in case of sudden attack." Kari surmised.

"Exactly, we believed that this village was completely ignorant of our incoming attack. However it's better to be safe than sorry, so I was sent to see just how well prepared this village was. However, when I arrived I saw a lot of activity amongst the citizens, almost as if they were preparing for a war. At first I believed that they must've been doing something routine, I was told that this village had a strong military system. But then I heard some children talking. I overheard their entire conversation, that there were powerful Digidestined here who'd suspected an upcoming Necromon invasion to this village, and they were preparing the village for battle. I knew immediately that the fact that the villagers knew we were coming was bad enough, but for Digidestined to be here too would mean serious trouble."

"So you took it upon yourself to take us out." T.K realized.

Shurimon nodded. "I sent one of the children to The Digidestined of light and to tell her that there was a problem with the outer city wall defenses, and I sent another child to you to tell you that The Digidestined of light wanted to meet you."

"You said before that you weren't aware of our presence in this village." Kari said. "So then why jam our communication devices?"

Shurimon shook his head. "We have many electric type Necromon within our Armada who possess powers to that of an EMP. They were meant to knock out the communication devices within the village and its surrounding area. You're device just happened to get caught in the fritz."

T.K and Kari both accepted this answer. _"The fact that the enemy doesn't know that we're here still gives us a huge advantage, but once they realize that their spy hasn't come back, they'll know that something's up. But we can't let him go. Besides the fact that this spy is here means that the army must be stationed not too far from here. We're running out of time." _They both thought.

"Well then." T.K said aloud. "The only question that remains is what to do with you?"

Shurimon chuckled. "Me? Why I'm going back to my comrades and report my findings to them."

"Like hell, that's going to happen." Kari said readying her Senbon Needle Launcher.

"Actually, I think my chances are very good." Shurimon said in an 'as a matter of fact' kind of voice.

Before either Digidestined could question this self-confidence, they both noticed that one of Shurimon's Shuriken arms was burrowing underground. No sooner than noticing this did they begin to feel a shifting underground below their feet.

"Move!" They yelled to each other. They were both able to narrowly dodge the Shuriken that had sprung out of the ground where they'd once stood.

Shurimon leaped into the air, having fully recovered from T.k's attack. "Like I said before, I'm going to complete my assignment, but not before eradicating you two off the face of the Digital plain!"

Shurimon retracted his Shuriken. "I can't believe I'm going to have to use that on trash like you two, but better safe than sorry. And besides, it has been a long time since I've released.

Shurimon landed on top of a tree branch, and began powering up. "Behold….my Necromon ability…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile**

Back at the Guild East, Leomon sat in Gennai's office looking over mission reports. Until Gennai returned from his top secret mission, Leomon was in charge of the Guild East. Unfortunately for Leomon, with authority came the desk work. How Gennai put up with this almost everyday; Leomon would probably never understand. But Gennai needed him to fill in and he was not going to let his friend down, no matter how painfully boring all that reading was.

Leomon looked up as he heard a knock on the door. "Yes? Come in."

A seventeen year old, blonde haired young man with a White and silver Football Jersey and Gym pants of the same color walked into the room.

Leomon nodded. "Willis you came just at the right time, please have a seat."

Willis took a seat in front of Gennai's desk. "You wanted to see me Leomon?"

Leomon nodded. "Yes, I did. I take it you recall a few days ago when I sent T.K and Kari on that mission with four Class 4 Digidestineds?"

Willis nodded. "Yeah I remember that. It was a C-rank mission wasn't it? To help rebuild a village that was partially destroyed during a battle with a rivaling village. Why, is something the matter?"

Leomon rubbed his chin. "I'm starting to believe so; I haven't gotten a single update from that mission. T.K and Kari's group should've reached there by now, The Class four Digidestined I can understand not to update progress, their rookie's still. But for T.K or Kari this is inexcusable, unless they've run into some kind of trouble."

Willis swallowed a lump in his throat at the very idea of his precious friends in trouble. "Did you try contacting the village and seeing if everything's alright?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what Leomon was going to say.

"We've tried that already, something by the village is blocking the connection." Leomon answered. "Willis I'm probably just being paranoid, but I want you to go down to the village and see what the problem is."

Willis nodded immediately. "Absolutely, when it comes to this war, there's no such thing as being too careful. I just Hope everything's alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile **

"_What insane Power!" _T.K thought to himself as he landed on the ground clutching his right shoulder which was bleeding right through his fingers. _"His Necromon ability combined with his stealth, its unreal...!"_

T.K leaped out of the way just as giant sword struck where he'd previously been standing.

Kari jumped next to her friend. "T.k are you alright?…." She asked. She then noticed his wounded shoulder. "You've been injured…." She said. "I'll try to hold him off. Run back to the village and get medical treatment immediately, his weaponry may contain poison. I'll stay and try to hold him off until reinforcements arrive."

T.K shook his head. "No I'm not leaving you here. You'll die if you face him by yourself, and once that happens he'll go after me. I'll be dead before I get close enough to the village to yell for help we have a better chance of survival if we stick together and try to get away from him then."

"He's right you know." A hiding Shurimon said. T.K and Kari strained their eyes to see into the cloud of dust around them. "You can't defeat me, so sticking together and running away is your best option. However, even that possibility is a lost cause, you see….I'm not going to let you escape."

"Behind!" Kari yelled. She and T.K dodge rolled out of the way, just as an axe came down on were they just been.

"Well if anything, the two of you excellent at running." Shurimon mocked. The surrounding dust cloud dissolved as he began to power up again.

T.K and Kari looked at their attacker, both of them wondering how the were supposed to get away.

Shurimon laughed. "It's as I said before, the two of you are going to die today."

Shurimons body was completely draped in a cream colored cloak. The only things visible were his eyes and his Shuriken-like hands and feet. Except the Shuriken were now large buzz-saws.

"This is the end of the line for you two." Shurimon said cockily. "My Necromon ability allows me to change my Shuriken into any melee weapon I desire. Any close-ranged weapons from Axe's to Swords….you two are finished."

Kari shot three Needles from her Senbon Needle launcher at Shurimon, who deflected them.

"Nice try trash…You and Takaishi are…wait where's….!" Shurimon realized that T.K was no longer within his range of vision. He instantly jumped into the air and spun around 180 degrees. He then saw T.K below him. "Humph." He grumbled. He hurled his right handed buzz-saw at T.K, which went right through him and disappeard.

"_An afterimage!" _Shurimon realized. He saw another T.K leap at him from a tree to his right. He quickly changed his left handed buzz saw into a sword, and hurled at T.K, who of which it went right through after it connected. The Sword embedded itself into the tree.

"Kari smiled. _"That afterimage technique is something all Digidestined are required learn during training. By surrounding the entire body with Chakra, the user is able to move much quicker, so much faster in fact, that they leave behind an afterimage, which can serve as a distraction to an enemy. T.K has really made that technique his own." _She reached into her weapons pouch on the back of her belt and pulled out an object that looked like two black iron spheres connected together by a black wire. _"However, I can give T.K his kudos later, right now I need to be prepared for the right moment to use this." _She thought referring to the instrument she'd just brought out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Come on….just a…little more…."_ Davis panted. He'd been practicing for ten days, Yet he only managed to produce a few drops of chakra. The few times he mangaged to feel the sensation of chakra passing through his body got him excited enough to break his concentration. He still wasn't used to the feeling. What's more, he was mentally and physically exhausted. His obsession with mastering chakra production was taking a toll on his body. He trained non-stop, and he was losing sleep over it. At most he probably gave himself five to seven hours of sleep in the past ten days.

Davis grinned his teeth as he attempted to do it again.

Gennai watched his pupil from a distance. "All this training he's doing with little progress…it's not good for him."

He looked up to the sky. _"By my calculations, this dimension should fade away in about ten to fifteen minutes. To think that Davis could do it in that short amount of time would be nothing short of insane." _

Gennai then turned his attention back to Davis. _"Also judging from how heavy he's breathing, I wouldn't be surprised if he were too…."_

Davis then fell to his knees and then face first into the ground.

"…_fall unconcious at any minute." _Gennai walked over to the unconscious, still form of his pupil. When he reached him he kneeled down and rolled Davis over on his back.

Gennai looked at Davis with a disappointed look. _"I'm so sorry Daisuke; I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like that. The very idea of producing Chakra after a mere ten days of training is ludicrous. I shouldn't have let you keep pushing to meet the time limit that you set. But still, I'm proud of you my apprentice. Out of everyone I've ever met, you've come closer to achieving this goal than anyone ever has…including me."_

Gennai got up and walked towards a tree where Daisuke kept his belongings. He needed to take them with Daisuke and him otherwise they'd be lost forever when the dimension disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Davis's mind **

"_What's going on?" _Davis thought as he gently fell through a dark abyss. _"Where am I? Am I …?"_

Davis then felt his back touch a flat surface. Davis slowly got up and looked at the ground he was standing on. It was some sort of dyed glass that made up a picture of something that that too big for Davis to see.

"_Daisuke?" _a voice behind him called out.

Davis spun around as he recognized the voice. His eyes widened, his voice got caught in his throat, his heart began pounding, his body went numb, and he couldn't move.

"R…Rika?" he chocked.

Rika looked at Davis with sad eyes. "Daisuke…I." Suddenly a black whip-like tentacle emerged from the abyss and wrapped itself around Rika's body like a snake and began pulling Rika away.

"Rika!" Davis screamed. He began to race towards her. He wasn't going to lose her again, he couldn't….

The tentacle pulled Rika into the air and towards its owner.

"B.AZULONGMON!" Davis roared as he leaped into the air after his beloved.

B.Azulongmon grinned as he saw Davis jump towards him. He used another tentacle whip and hurled it at Daisuke.

Unable to dodger the attack, Davis plunged toward the Dyed Glass surface.

"Daisuke!" Rika cried as B.Azulongmon laughed maliciously.

Davis looked at the Dyed glass surface he was plunging towards to and saw the complete picture. It was him being killed by B.Azulongmon; dying in vain from not being able to get revenge.

Davis put his arms in front of him and formed an X before he impacted with the glass. As he did he could hear B.Azulongmon's voice in his mind. _"Daisuke, until you become so angry, so full of hate, and dedicate your entire existence to killing me, you will always be weak." _

Davis's body impacted with the glass floor causing the whole thing to break forcing Davis to go straight through. As Davis fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. He could hear B.Azulongmon's laughter and Rika's screams grow fainter and fainter. Davis squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his face, He grinned his teeth, and squeezed his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He suddenly opened his eyes and screamed.

"B.AZULONGMON! I DON'T CARE HOW FAR INTO THE DARKNESS I HAVE TO SINK! I WILL GAIN THE POWER I NEED AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GIVE MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL HIMSELF! DO YOU HERE ME? I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

As Davis's screamed, He began to see a light to the end of the dark abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gennai walked towards the tree were Davis had put his things. He sensed a strong a strong shift in the energy around him. He spun around and saw that Davis was getting off of the ground.

"What the…Davis?" Gennai asked.

Davis ignored him. He clasped his hands together and began to draw out his Physical and Spiritual energies and fusing them together. He focused so hard that a vein appeared underneath the surface of his forehead.

Gennai suddenly felt the air grow tighter on his skin. _"This feeling…no way!"_

Suddenly Gennai sensed a burst of Chakra explode around Daisuke. The force of it was so strong, pieces of earth began rising into the air. A hot wind began to blow of from all directions of Davis as he screamed out in rage.

"The force of his Chakra! Unreal!" Gennai said. He quickly focused his own chakra to the soles of his feet to prevent himself from being blown away.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Davis screamed as his power burst out of him like back draft phenomenon.

Gennai putt his hand's in front of him to protect himself from any debris flying his way. The force of Chakra was so strong that he couldn't move towards Davis. _"It's this much?" _Gennai thought as he struggled to hold onto Davis's bag.

Davis continued to expel Chakra from his body. "RIIIIIIIKKKKAAAA!" He screamed in frustration. He would not fail her, He would not!"

Suddenly he began to power down, He'd expelled too much Charka and was beginning to suffer depletion. His concentration broke and the Chakra stopped. His body immediately became heavy and he fell towards the ground, but was caught by Gennai in time.

"Davis, are you alright? Davis!?" Gennai asked in fear. His concern only extended itself when Davis didn't answer. Gennai shook Davis and then saw he'd lost consciousness once again.

Gennai quickly placed Davis on the ground and pressed two fingers at the base of his neck. _" His Heart Rate is high, but it's not past its maximum limit. Besides its beginning to return to normal, good."_

Gennai looked at Davis in disbelieve. _"I don't believe it, to think that_ _this is the same kid who couldn't even land a hit on me the first time we trained together. His potential is amazing, I never dreamed that he'd get this far in such a short amount of time. He's become so strong, and yet, this is still only the beginning. Davis, what on earth are you?"_

Gennai suddenly realized that the Dimension that he and Davis had been training in for the past year was beginning to disappear. "Looks like we're done." He said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gennai found himself standing in the middle of the room he and Davis had used the Dimensional Training Gate. He had Davis's bag on his back and an unconcious Davis in his arms. He looked Davis in his arms and saw that he didn't look any older than when they'd left. Gennai knew it was because although it felt as though they'd been in that dimension for a year, it was actually a day.

"_I know that we just got back but it'll probably be best if we go right into the next Dimension Training Gate."_ Gennai thought as his thoughts flashed to ring on the fourth finger on his right hand.

He suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He grew tense, but then relaxed as he recognized who it was. He smiled to himself because it had been many years since he last seen this Digimon.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Veemon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Second stage of Davis's Training finally closes, only for the third to begin. And now another ally makes his debut! But what of T.K and Kari's Fight?

Next Time: The Return of Veemon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS: I'm turning Eighteen on Wednesday, so send me reviews okay?


	22. Chapter 22

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke Arc  
Chapter: 22  
The Return of Veemon!  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

December 31st 2007

"I can't believe 2008 is almost here! I've spent all day preparing for the celebrations! But I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going to take a nap now so I'm nicely refreshed for tonight! Then tomorrow on the first of January, I'm going to update Redemption Miracles!"

35 days later

February 4th 2007

'Yawn' "What a nice nap. Well I'd better get ready for the big countdown." (Feels killing intent and turns to see fans glaring at him.) "What?" (Looks over at calendar) "Holy S!" (chuckles nervously while looking at pissed off fans.) "Umm Happy New Year? There's no need to be mad I have a surprise for you." (Opens cage full of white Birds). "Behold!" (Bodies of Dead Doves fall out.) "(Blinks to self.) Oh that's right, Birds like food…oouu…. Any way enjoy the Fanfiction. Mom! Could you come down here for a minute? Bring a broom and a dust pan with garbage bags."

* * *

"It's just not fair."

"Terriermon." Willis said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm just saying, this just isn't right." Terriermon repeated stubbornly.

"It can't be helped." Lopmon said in Willis's defense.

"Lopmon you're supposed to be on my side!" Terriermon berated.

Terriermon, Lopmon, and Willis had left the Guild East two hours ago to go see T.K and Kari in 'Lone Pine' village and to see if they were in any sort of trouble. Willis was so concerned over his friends' safety, it took him under thirty minutes to track down both of his Digimon in the large Head Quarter Base, explain to them the details of the mission, and get ready for said mission. Lopmon understood why Leomon would send them on such a mission, so did Terriermon. However the later was slightly annoyed that he was sacrificing his day off, due to a mere hunch thought up by quote "That overgrown 'fur ball'

"Terriermon cut it out." Willis repeated. "T.K and Kari are too responsible to not contact the Guild East after a certain amount of time, especially with subordinates in their charge." Willis said as he leaped from one tree branch to another with his two digimon on either side of him.

"Fine." Terriermon grumbled.

"I can't believe that you would have a problem with making sure that our friends are still alive." Lopmon said in a disappointed voice.

"That's not the problem." Terriermon said defensively. "All I'm saying is that you all are under estimating T.K and Kari. They are two of the Twelve Elite Digidestined of the Guild East, they've gone on S-Rank missions before and have come back with nothing more than a few minor scrapes and cuts, so they haven't picked up their communicators and checked in, it happens. They're probably just really busy working hard and have a lot on their minds right now. Today is my day off, and instead of relaxing, playing, or even flirting with some of the female Digimon at the Guild, I'm going on what's possibly just another paranoid goose chase."

Ignoring his Digimon, Willis pulled out his Digivice to try to get a lock on T.k or Kari's GPS signals. When his Digivice failed to so much as turn on, his facial expression became even more worrisome.

"Willis what's wrong?" Lopmon asked. Even Terriermon stopped ranting to listen.

"My Digivice isn't working any more. Even if there's static in the air it should still have some sort of back up system as a precaution. The Digivices were made to be almost indestructible. Even if it's thrown off a 50 story building, run over by a train, and knocked into an ocean full of sharks it should still be as good as new. The fact that the emergency back up system was knocked out along with the rest of the Digivice means that it was knocked out by a largely dense source of electricity that's capable of bringing down electronics within a certain mile radius." Willis concluded.

"You mean like an EMP?" Lopmon asked.

"Exactly." Willis confirmed. Before he could say more Terriermon Digivolved to Gargomon and then to Rapidmon.

"What the hell are you two slowpokes waiting for?!" Rapidmon yelled. "Don't you realize that our friends could be in trouble?! This could be the very reason they haven't reported back yet! We have to hurry!" He screamed as he dashed through the trees so far a head that Lopmon and Willis had to strain their eyes to see him."

"Now he finally gets it." Lopmon muttered.

Willis said nothing; he'd already considered what Rapidmon had said. His friends could be in trouble. Willis was friends with all the Digidestined. But Kari had been his girlfriend for over two years, and T.k was like a brother to him, he couldn't lose either.

"_T.K, Kari just wait for me. I'm on my way." _Willis thought to himself as he sent chakra to his feet and began to run faster.

* * *

"_Takato throw the ball over here!" Kazu yelled_

"_Terriermon stop stealing hotdogs from the concession stand!" Henry scolded. _

"_Hold on a minute I want to play too!" Calumon jumped up and down. _

"_Give it a rest will you pip squeak." Impmon teased. _

"_You're one to talk Impmon!" said Renamon. _

"_The water's so cold, yet I can't stop going in." Jeri giggled._

Davis smiled to himself as he watched his friends play on the beach. They were in a secluded area so that their Digimon could play out in the open. He was lying on top of a beach towel, wearing a white undershirt and red swimming trunks. Grinning at everyone's antics He threw his head back gently, closed his eyes and let the gentle cool wind blow through his hair. This was the life, just kicking back and relaxing with his friends without a care in the world. There was just one thing missing….

Davis opened his eyes as he heard someone approach him from behind. When the person kneeled down behind him and put their warm, soft fingers over his eyes, Davis smiled to himself. Now everything was perfect.

"Guess who." Rika said.

Davis took her hands from over his eyes and pulled her towards him. His grin only broadened when he saw that she was only wearing a white two piece bikini.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth you perv." Rika said playfully when she saw that he was staring at her lustfully.

"It's hard not to stare at the sexiest girl on the beach." Davis said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rika smiled and kissed him, which he gladly returned. Finally when the two broke apart for air, Rika got up and pulled Davis to follow her.

"Come on pretty boy." She pulled him to his feet and then ran to the water to join their friends.

Davis got up and also began to run towards the ocean, when he was two feet away from the water he stopped.

"Come on Ryo, the water's great!" Everyone yelled.

"Ryo take that shirt off silly, you'll get it all wet!" Jeri said.

Davis began to comply when suddenly the Scar on his back began to hurt him. Memories of him as Raiyoko began to return.

"I'd rather leave it on." Davis said not wanting to have to explain the mark on his back.

"Don't be shy Ryo." Guilmon said.

"No it's not that, I just…." Davis said desperately trying to think of a good excuse.

"Why don't you tell them the real reason _Davis_?_"_ A familiar voice behind him said.

Davis spun around and saw Omnimon pointing his cannon at him. "You won't get way this time."

"Everyone run!" Davis yelled on impulse.

"Ryo!"

Davis spun around just in time to see WarGreymon drive his claws into Guilmons' chest, Stingmon decapitating Renamons' head, Terriermon stomped to death by Ankylomon, MarineAngemon blast into oblivion by MetalGarurumon, Calumon being smashed to death by Zudomons' hammer and Impmon shot down by Angewomons' arrows. Also all of the Digmon Tamers were being forcefully restrained by Tai, Matt, T.K, Willis, Izzy and Ken.

"Let them go!" Davis began to run towards them. He had to do something before it was too late. He was about four feet away from his comrades when he was thrown back by a kick to the face.

Davis fell on his back hard, he grabbed his right cheek which was scorching with pain as he looked up to see Joe looming over him. "That was for betraying us asshole."

Davis tried to crawl away but Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolie blocked his path.

"How could you do that to us?"

"What did we ever do to you?"

"You sold us out for power? How could you?"

"You were like a brother to us Dai, we loved you."

Davis squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his left ear with his left hand, he would of covered his right ear too, but his other hand was covering his right cheek where Joe had kicked him. He clenched his wounded cheek harder and harder, the blistering pain just kept getting worse. Suddenly Davis felt the tissues in his cheek go 'crunch' as his check began to break apart. Davis looked horrified at the disfigurement of his face, his anguish only deepened when B.Azulongmon's face appeared where his right cheek had once been.

"You know, they say that the deepest parts of hell are reserved for traitors, looks like you and I have certain things in common after all." B.Azulongmon began to laugh manically.

Davis responded by punching himself in the face "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!!" he screamed.

He suddenly felt the air near him getting warm, He looked up into to find himself facing Omnimons' Garuru-Cannon at point blank range. "Die." Omnimon growled.

The last thing Davis saw was a blinding light.

* * *

Davis shot up from his sleep. He was breathing and sweating hard. He grabbed his right cheek and began rubbing it fiercely before he realized there was nothing wrong with it. Feeling slightly foolish, he took his hand down and began to calm down. He then looked around to see where he was, He was lying in the middle of a clearing in a forest, on top of a flat bed, near a large pond.

"_This place, it's similar to the Dimensional Training gate, but there are some noticeable differences."_ Davis thought.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud.

"You mean you can't figure that one out?" a voice behind him asked.

Davis looked behind him and saw Gennai sitting there meditating. Said person opened his eyes to look at his pupil. "How are you feeling?"

Davis's stomach growled.

Gennai chuckled. "Well that's to be expected, you've been out for quite awhile."

"Davis's eyes narrowed. "Define awhile."

Knowing that he was going to regret what he was about to say Gennai answered. "Four days."

"FOUR DAYS!?" Davis leaped up only to fall back down due to hunger, and light headedness.

"Easy there." Gennai said getting up from the ground. "Your progress has already put us months ahead of schedule, so it's alright. We can resume your training shortly, but not before you've eaten."

* * *

"Now that you've been properly fed and you've rested, we con resume your training. Unless you still feel a little woozy…."

"I feel great." Davis said truthfully. He had no idea just how tired he'd been, but now after having slept, he felt like he could take on an army by himself."

Sensing that his apprentice was telling the truth. Gennai started. "Very well, then on to the first matter of business. Congratulations Daisuke, you successfully produced chakra.

As you may have already figured out we are in the second Dimensional Training Gate. Now that you know how to use your chakra, it's time that you learned how to control it."

"Control it?" Davis asked.

"Yes, you need to learn how to draw upon a certain amount of chakra and apply it to certain parts of your body as to not waste it like you did before."

Gennai crossed his arms. "Daisuke, I understand you were using chakra for the first time, so I'll excuse it, but I forbid you from ever expelling chakra out your body like that ever again."

Davis raised an eyebrow.

"There was absolutely no control whatsoever when you used your chakra before. Had that been a real battle, you would have been killed by an enemy once you chakra had been depleted. Chakra is something precious on the battle field, you do not waste it. All you were doing before was expelling chakra from your body you weren't focusing it toward a task of any kind. It was like trying to fill a glass with water when the faucet is on full blast, as oppose to putting just the right amount of water in it. You become wasteful." Gennai said. "It should be a lot easier for you to connect with your chakra. We'll be training for you to use chakra so that you may accomplish feat you've never imagined. However this is were your training becomes difficult, you must learn to obtain focus in the heat of battle, and to always keep a leveled head. What's more I'm going to be a lot less involved in your training. I'll walk you through it but in the end you're going to have to learn this on your own. It's not that I don't want to help you every step of the way, but I can no longer give you my undivided attention. After all I now have a second apprentice to train."

"A second apprentice?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded. "You know him quite well, he ran off to play in the forest by himself a few hours ago. Funny, he's a lot more mischievous than I remember of course a slight change in personality is to be expected after a Digimon is reborn."

Davis blinked. "A Digimon reborn? That I know of………wait! You don't mean….!?"

"DAVISH!"

Davis barely had time to react as Veemon tackled him to the ground. "Davish! You're finally awake! Time to play!"

Davis blinked. "V…Veemon?"

"Of course, who were you expecting to see silly? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Veemon grinned.

"Well I….." Davis had no idea how to respond to this. It was like seeing a ghost.

Veemon blinked. "Davis, you look different…have you gotten taller? Hey where are the others? I want to play!"

Sensing that his apprentice could use an explanation Gennai stepped in. "Veemon, why don't you and I go play hide and seek? You go hide and I'll come find you.

"Okay!" Veemon leaped up and took off into forest. "See you later Davish!"

Davis stared in shock at the cloud of dust Veemon had left behind. "Gennai, How on earth?"

"The Guardians brought him back, they believed that his powers could help us in the war against B.Azulongmon." Gennai explained. "Three years ago when Veemon was deleted by the resurrected Kimeramon, his data had been absorbed by said Digimon. When you killed Kimeramon, you freed Veemon's data, however its time within Kimeramons' body corrupted the data. In order for Veemon to be restored the data initiated a purification process. However due to the extent of the corruption the purification took three years to complete. During that time it needed to be stored in the body of a host."

"Monodramon." Davis said quietly.

Gennai nodded "It was no coincidence that you were assigned a replacement Digimon, that just happened to have a personality like Veemon's or that it was capable of Digivolving into the legendary Cyberdramon. As the months past, Veemon's Data core slowly purified itself. When finally three years later, about a week ago, Veemon's core was restored. The Guardians had installed a type of homing beacon into Monodramons' programming in order to check up on the Data Cores' progress. When they saw that the process had finally been completed. They sent me to bring the both of you back to our Dimension. Yesterday while we were in the Dimensional Training Gate, the Guardians used Veemons' Data Core to recreate his body by using and manipulating Monodramons'

Skeleton."

Davis's eyebrows shot up. "Wait! So does that mean Monodramons….?"

Gennai shook his head. "No Monodramon was…is Veemon and the same goes the other way around. Think of it as a permanent fusion, where their minds and thoughts are one being as oppose to DNA Digivolution where there is two minds sharing one body."

Gennai sighed "Unfortunately the side effects of the operation seem to include some memory loss. Veemon doesn't remember ever being deleted, or transforming into an out of control Cyberdramon. The Guardians believe that it will be in the best interest of Veemons' psychological status if we don't tell him about that. However I've already told him about the war against B.Azulongmon as well as that I was going to be training him. Also if he asks, I told him that he hit his head in an explosion, so he doesn't remember much. He thinks that what happened three years ago was yesterday."

"Any chance he'll be back to normal?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded. "In time, but we must be patient."

Davis nodded in agreement. "Alright, I get all that but does Veemon really need that much training that you need to give him in that much attention? Why doesn't he rest?"

"Excluding the amnesia, Veemon's in perfect health. However he's lost a grip on some of his fighting skills, his chakra control has become so poor that he can't even maintain his 'rookie' form for too long, five...ten minutes tops."

No sooner did Gennai finish speaking did they both feel Veemon's power level drop from a 'rookie' level to an 'In-training' one.

Demi-Veemon jumped out from behind a rock "Gennai! I became little again!"

Davis and Gennai sweat-dropped. "Alright take him." Davis said unable to argue.

Gennai regained his composure, handed Davis a Kunai knife, and pointed to a huge oak tree. I want you to climb that tree, without the use of your hands. Mold some Chakra into the soles of your feet and run up it. This is the most effective way of teaching Chakra control because you're learning to focus a steady flow off chakra to the most difficult part of the body, the bottoms of your feet. If you can successfully complete this, then you can consider yourself to be on par with the other Digidestined."

"Gennai! Davish! Look what I can do!" Demiveemon rolled himself up into a ball, grabbed his ears and began rolling around on the grass.

Gennai began walking towards Veemon "Use that knife to check up on your progress by cutting the tree and then try to beat your previous mark. Good luck Dai."

Gennai picked up Demi-Veemon and held him like a baby. "Come along now Demi-Veemon, we have much to do."

Demi-Veemon grinned. "I know how many toes a fish has!"

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

Daisuke reunites with his old comrade as they train along side each other once again. But what of T.K and Kari?

Next Time: Attack of the Necromon Army!

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long absence, I hope every one enjoyed the holidays. (I sure did with my new XBOX 360)

I was going to update this last week but I fell ill. Even now I'm home from school because I barfed up my breakfast because I coughed too much. I really do need to get back to school though (I can't believe I just typed that.) But seriously, I got my report card last week Friday when my mom made me go to school (I ended up having to come home after just one class.) but I got a 94.50 average. I won't be able to get another one of those if I'm stuck in bed right?

On the plus side, my parents can now shut up about telling me to study my books. Because instead of studying my Pre Calculus I was playing 'Assassins Creed' on my new XBOX 360. I guess there's something about killing virtual enemies that makes you smarter.

Send me reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke Arc  
Chapter: 23  
Attack of the Necromon Army!  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

T.K leaped at Shurimon with a kunai knife in his hand. Shurimon by this time was suspended in the air. His two buzz saw hands were embedded into two trees, and therefore he was unable to defend himself.

"You're finished!" T.k yelled as he brought his knife down on his opponent. 

The sound of metal clashing with metal rang through the air as Shurimon brought up his sword leg to defend himself from T.k's assault.

"Nice try asshole." Shurimon said. 

T.K used his free hand to grab a hold of Shurimon, so that he himself would not fall. He'd gotten this close to Shurimon and he wasn't going to give that up now.

T.K suddenly winced from the pain of the cut on his shoulder from one of Shurimons' previous attacks. He suddenly realized that he was beginning to feel light-headed what's more his vision was beginning to blur.

"_W…What's…going on?" _T.k thought as he struggled to keep his focus. 

Shurimon laughed. "What's wrong? Are you starting to feel the effects of the poison?"

A sweating T.K glared weakly at Shurimon. "P...Poison?" 

Shurimon chuckled. "All of my weaponry is drenched in fatal venom that kills its victims after forty eight hours of exposure, but not before the toxins tear you up from the inside out!" 

Hearing this Kari grinned her teeth. She had to get T.K medical attention quickly, but there was no way that Shurimon would let them escape. 

"Don't worry." Shurimon said. "I'll put you out of your misery before the poison has the chance to do the job."

T.K saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see what it was and saw Shurimons' leg, which had taken the form of a sword, rushing towards him. 

T.K's thoughts began to race on what to do to dodge the weapon. He didn't want to let go of Shurimon, which was his only chance of dodging the sword, but if he didn't…..

"Die!" Shurimon screamed.

Just as the sword was five feet away from T.K, it stopped and fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. 

T.K blinked. He looked at Shurimon who had look of strain on his face. 

"W…What the hells' goin on?" Shurimon strained. 

"I happened." Kari said. 

Shurimon and T.K both looked at the child of light. "What?" 

Kari pointed to the grounded sword. T.K and Shurimon both looked at it and saw that wrapped around was a strange object it resembled two iron base-ball sized balls with a metal string linking the two balls together.

"That device is a weapon used to capture enemies who are trying to run away on foot." Kari explained. "When it's thrown properly and with correct precision it wraps itself around its victims who drop to the ground like a ton of bricks." 

She set her attention solely on Shurimon. "I threw it on your sword leg that was about to attack T.K. You were so focused on killing him you didn't even see it coming. Even the leg-catcher only weighs thirty pounds, if you hold it with an outstretched limb it's a hell of a work out. You extended your sword leg to attack T.K, and that's why it's so heavy on you. In fact you're probably doing everything you can to avoid falling from that height; I bet you can't even focus enough to try to attack T.K with your other leg, can you? 

"Y…..You!" Shurimon strained/screamed as he did his best to stop himself from pummeling towards the earth with a strong enough impact to severely injury him. The leg catcher was pulling him down as he struggled to stay up. His buzz saw hands could be heard clawing through tree trunks trying to get a stronger grip. 

T.K who saw that Shurimon was now completely defenseless, took this opportunity to use the last of his strength to pull himself up so that he and Shurimon were on eye level. With a quick flash of motion, T.K sank his Kunai knife into Shurimons' neck. 

Shurimons' eyes widened as dark purple plasma splattered out of his kunai-filled wound. His body began to shake violently. T.K lost his grip and pummeled towards the earth only to be saved by Kari who leaped in the air and caught him as he fell. The two landed safely on the ground, unlike Shurimon whose body relaxed and fell out of the air. His buzz saw hands fell out of the trees they'd been embedded into as Shurimon himself pummeled toward the earth and exploded into data upon impact with the ground.

Kari, who was kneeling, turned to see the data fragments of her vanquished foe. When she saw that he had indeed been vanquished, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

She then turned her attention to her seventeen year old comrade who laid in her arms unconcious. _"He's getting a fever."_ She observed as she felt his forehead. _"I need to get him back to the village, now." _

* * *

Davis clenched his jaw as he managed to dodge the barrage of shuriken thrown at him. It had been six months since he began his chakra control training. The road up until then hadn't been easy. He'd never known he was capable of becoming so powerful. His mastery of chakra control wasn't perfect, but it was above average according to Gennai. 

First he had to learn how to how to walk diagonally on a tree. It had taken him a month to fully get the gist of that. Then there was the water walking exercise. Davis had spent three months trying to perfect that. He also got better at swimming and holding his breath due to the number of time he fell into the water (although this was just a technicality).

At this point in time he was able to produce his chakra and concentrate it to different parts of his body in order to accomplish seemingly impossible tasks. The results of his training had paid off exceptionally, however Daisuke was partially upset with himself and with Gennai because it took him four out of the twelve months of training to learn how to tree and water walk. Mad at himself because he felt that he wasn't doing as well as he could be, and mad at Gennai because he hadn't helped Daisuke with this training at all. The only thing his teacher did to help his training was explain the concept. Although Davis knew that Gennai would help him if he could. The latter was always busy training the inexperienced Demiveemon, who needed more attention from Gennai than Daisuke did. According to Gennai the Digimon only possessed about a fifth of the chakra supply he had three years ago. After six months of restless training, Demi-Veemon was now able to maintain his 'Veemon' form for as long as he wanted, as well as Digivolve into Ex-Veemon for days at a time. The real trick now was getting Veemon strong enough Digivolve into and maintain his Cyberdramon form, which he'd inherited. Davis knew that Veemon needed Gennai more than he did. Still, that didn't stop him from having certain feelings of animosity towards Veemon. 

Gennai seemed to recognize this, and took the past two weeks off from training Veemon to focus on Davis' training. Right now He was hurling barrages of shuriken at Daisuke who was standing on top of the surface of a lake. The purpose of the exercise was to strengthen Daisukes' focus of maintaining his chakra concentration in dangerous situations. The Shuriken were blunted so contact with them weren't fatal, but they could still leave a mark. So far Davis was doing an excellent job of dodging and defending himself against Gennais' attacks. Occasionally one of his feet would sink a few inches in the water, but he managed to recover from it instantly. 

Davis quickly pulled out a Kunai knife and deflected all ten shuriken that Gennai had just hurled at him. His eyes widened as he saw an eleventh one hurled directly at his face, he quickly leaned back matrix-style.

Gennai smiled to himself. _"His reaction timing has gotten even better, and his control over his chakra is exceptionally good, at this rate he'll..." _

* * *

T.k groaned as he began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of large blue ones staring back at him about two inches from his face. T.K blinked twice before realizing what he was seeing. He yelled out in surprise. Patamon yelled back as a response to being startled by his partner.

"What's going on in here?" Kari asked as she walked into the room holding a tray with a bowel of soup.

She took a moment to look at her friends and realized what had happened. "Patamon I warned you to let T.K rest. You looking at him in the face was bound to startle him when he woke up. 

Patamon flew to the end of T.K's bed. "But I heard him waking up, and I wanted to see if he was okay." 

Kari smiled. "I know, but you startled him." She sat by T.K's bedside.

The blonde smiled and looked at his female companion. "Hey." 

Kari smiled back. "Hey yourself." She said as she set the tray of soup by the counter. "The doctors said you'd wake up soon."

T.k blinked. "What happened? My memory is a little fuzzy."

"You killed the Necromon assassin." Kari explained. "But not before getting poisoned. It's a good thing that the medical division in this village is so well prepared. They were able to figure out the contents of the poison and whip up a cure for you." 

T.K tried to get, up but he found that his body was not reacting according to his will. Kari noticed the look of strain on T.k's face and immediately discouraged it. "Stop that!" She said sharply.

"Your life may not be in danger anymore but your body is going to be numb for a while. If you try to force movement it's only going to do more harm than good."

T.k grinned. "Well alright mom, But then how do you expect me to eat that bowel of soup that you brought me."

Kari put the tray on her lap and dipped the spoon into the bowel of soup. Pulling the spoon out she gently blew on it to cool it down for T.k's consumption. She began to feed it to T.K when suddenly a Mushroomon burst into the room. 

"T.K-San, Kari-San!"

Kari pulled the tray away and stood up quickly. "What is it?" 

"It's the Necromon Army! They're here!"

* * *

**Land of the Guardians **

The Four Guardians were all inside a large room. They were all seated on thrones meant for them. Before them was an Apemon who looked extremely violent and dangerous. 

He stared at the Four Guardians with blood lust in his eyes as his mouth drooled, however even he was smart enough to know that one false step could cost him his life.

"Apemon." Azulongmon spoke suddenly. "Do you know why you are here before us?"

Apemon didn't answer. Instead he kept trembling with excitement.

"You have been suspected of mass serial killings within the Digital World. Lives have been ruined by you as you took the lives of Fathers and Sons, Women and Daughters; even the little ones were never spared by you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"What do the Guardians want with me?" Apemon asked. "You have never interfered directly with the Digital Worlds affairs unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides the Necromon war has taken far more lives than I ever could…"

"SILENCE!" Zhuquiamon roared. 

The sound of The Guardians voice was enough to silence Apemon. 

"Usually we don't intervene with matters such as these. However we have a proposition for you." Biahumon said. 

"Proposition?" Apemon asked. 

"That's right." Ebonwumon said. "We are willing to grant you amnesty in exchange for one small task. For someone of your caliber, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"What is this task?" Apemon asked. 

Suddenly Apemon heard the sound of doors opening behind him. He turned around to face whatever was entering the room. Three figures entered the room side by side.

Azulongmon nodded at the arrival of the three newcomers. "Gennai, Daisuke, Veemon. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back Azulongmon." Gennai said bowing respectively.

"Has the Child met your expectations Gennai?" Biahumon inquired.

Gennai grinned and put a hand on Davis's right shoulder. "He's surpassed them, and he can take anything you throw at him."

"Hey!" Veemon yelled not wanting to be left out. 

"Veemon of course did exceptionally well too." Gennai said proudly.

Veemon beamed.

Davis rolled his eyes.

"Why are all the Guardians here?" Daisuke asked not bothering to acknowledge each of them. 

"Impudent human." Zhuqiaomon growled.

Azulongmon spoke up once more. "Apemon to earn your freedom, you must kill that Human before you. He is the one in the…."

Before Azulongmon could finish his sentence. Apemon let out a bloodlust cry and leaped at the unarmed Daisuke with his club raised.

"DIE!"

* * *

Apemon strikes! And Then….!

Next Time: Return of the Anti-Hero!

* * *

I know a lot of you are upset, but I've been distracted by my life in general. I've recently got accepted into five different colleges and now I'm focusing on Scholarship money.

Speaking of Scholarship Money…. 

There is a one I'm trying to get, but to get it I need to introduce a bunch of people to a website where there are tons of Scholarships, so with your permission I'd like to send you an email (gmail) about this site. It's very useful for all you readers who are college bound. And it can help you pay for college. Basically you fill out some info about yourself, and the site searches for colleges that are best for you. So it's a win-win deal. If you want the name of the site then just leave a review saying that you'd like me to send you the link to the site, and I'll do it. Plus who knows, if I get enough positive reviews I might just be able to get the next chapter up (Note the title of the next chapter.).

G2G 

S.Stryker


	24. Chapter 24

Redemption Miracles  
Training Daisuke arc  
Chapter: 24  
Return of the Anti-Hero!  
By: S.Stryker

* * *

Gennai quickly grabbed Veemon and leaped away from Davis just as Apemon brought his bone-like club down on Davis.

The impact formed a small crater in the floor. The sound echoed throughout the chamber as dust flew up in the air. Still the Guardian watched on, observing the events that had just transpired.

"DAVISH!" Veemon screamed. He violently struggled to break free of Gennai's hold over him.

"LEMME GO!" Veemon yelled. "I gotta help him!"

Gennai did not respond and continued to calmly watch as the dust cleared. "Calm yourself Veemon." He said firmly.

Veemon grinned his teeth "The hell you mean calm down! Davish is..!"

"Davis…" Gennai interrupted. "Is not the type who can be beaten so easily."

Veemon blinked.

"Observe." Gennai said not taking his eyes off the battle field.

Apemon grinned and laughed maliciously to the point where he began screeching like an Ape. He then looked where the end of his club was to see the body of the human, when he realized that there was nothing there but broken floor.

Apemons' eyes widened , He began to look around frantically.

"Your attack….it's too slow to touch me." Said a voice behind him.

Apemon spun around to see an unscathed Davis staring back at him.

"Don't make your attacks so obvious." Davis continued calmly. "Your assault could have been so much more effective if you had actually thought about what you were doing, a straight up frontal assault? Don't make me laugh…idiot."

"Davish!" Veemon yelled cheerfully.

The Four Guardians looked on. Although their faces didn't show any hint of surprise, they were all impressed that Davis's speed was good enough to avoid an attack like that. They were all at least a hundred times faster than Davis of course, but still for a human to become so fast in such a short amount of time was unheard of. Had they not seen it for themselves they would have never believed.

Apemon charged and swung his club at Daisuke when he was within arms reach. Davis ducked to avoid a blow to the head. He then balled up his right fist, reared it back and back handed smacked Apemon. Apemon who'd seen the attack coming but was too slow to dodge it felt as the back of Daisukes fist impacted the left side of his face. He spun through the air and landed **hard** thirteen feet away on the ground.

Apemon struggled to get up. He couldn't believe that he was getting owned by a human!

He snarled at the thought as he got off the ground. He looked furiously at Davis who looked right back at him. This Apemon had been known as a Serial Killer for the better part of his life. Battle was his greatest love and he didn't care who he had to kill in order to alleviate his obsession for violence. He'd destroyed small villages single-handedly, and wiped out hundreds of Digimon. His favorite part of a battle was the look his opponent gave him right before he killed them. Sometimes they gave him a final look of fear and despair before he crushed the life out of them. Other times he would get a last look of unwavering bravery as his victims died with honor. He'd even had victims who'd died in vain trying to protect their allies or families from him.

However…..

He'd never seen from anyone, the expression that this opponent was giving him. Davis wore no expression of deep hatred on his face or fear for his life. Nor was it an arrogant smirk. He merely looked at Apemon impassively; with no sign of interest what so ever. One would think he was watching paint drying on a wall rather than being in a life or death fight. Davis's eyes held no wonder, no interest for Apemon at all.

Apemon hated that. He forced himself up and prepared to take on Davis once more.

"Don't do it." Davis said calmly.

Apemon looked at Davis.

"Don't do it." Davis repeated. "You're way out of your league, your lack of speed and reaction timing, and defense has proven that."

Gennai smiled to himself. _"Good lord, the battle has only just started and yet he's already come up with a summary of his opponents' capabilities. The fact that Apemon wasn't able to dodge Davis's attack means that Davis's speed surpasses Apemons' reaction timing; what's more Davis was able to hit him that far away, which means that his strength is greater than Apemons defense." _

Davis continued. "You don't interest me right now. Just turn around and walk away if you know what's good for you."

"I will not be looked down upon!" Apemon screamed as he lunged him self at Davis, swinging his club at his head once more.

This time Davis didn't dodge he blocked with his left arm and grabbed the Club with his right hand and yanked it away from Apemon. Twirling the weapon around in his hand Davis grabbed an end of the bone and smacked the shit of Apemon with his own signature weapon.

Davis first hit Apemon in the face repeatedly. He then smashed the club in Apemons' mid-section. Apemon doubled over in pain. Davis responded by driving his knee into Apemons' face. Apemons' body rose of the ground by two to three inches. Davis quickly took the club, spun around three hundred and sixty degrees and smashed it into Apemons body once again. Apemon flew into a wall like a baseball.

Apemon slowly slid to the floor in pain. He struggled to maintain consciousness as he tried desperately to get up.

"It's over." He heard Davis say. He opened his eyes just wide enough to see the teen walking away from him, turning his back on him in the middle of a fight while he was still holding Apemons' Bone-club, a sign of complete disrespect.

Apemon would not have it.

"I…" Apemon growled.

Davis stopped.

"I…" Davis looked back at Apemon, waiting for him to continue.

Apemon forced himself up. "I AM THE GREATEST APEMON WARRIOR THE DIGITAL WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

Apemon leaped into the air. His eye filled with Bloodlust. He'd already forgotten that the Guardians had promised to release him if he could kill the human. All that matter to him at that moment with tearing this person limb from limb.

Apemon let out a war-like cry as he descended from the air, and over Daisuke. Apemon suddenly saw glints of shiny objects in Davis's hand, then saw swift hand movement.

Apemons' face changed from a belligerent one to one that grimaced in pain as he felt five sharp objects enter his body. He looked at himself and saw five shuriken sticking out of him. He screwed up his face and did his best not to show and sign that he was hurt.

Davis knew better.

He'd aimed for and managed to hit Apemon in the arms with the deadly projectiles. Three in one arm and two in the other. Davis knew that Apemon probably couldn't even raise his arms to defend himself from anymore of Davis's attacks.

Davis spun the bone-like club around in his hand once more and this time held it as though it were a throwing spear.

"This weapon of yours is barbaric, have it back." He said.

He hurled the club at the airborne Apemon who was unable to lift his arms to stop it.

The club impaled Apemon in the stomache, whose eyes widened in the shock that his weapon was sticking out of either side of him. His body angle curved slightly on his way down.

His original plan to land on his feet when he touched the ground, abandoned him. He instead crashed on his back. Apemon coughed violently as the life began to leave him he struggled to sit up once more, it wasn't going to end like this….it couldn't.

"This…isn't ….over….This…. isn't….over." Apemon gasped. He then heard something sizzling. At first he thought it was jut his imagination playing tricks on him, until he looked down and saw a red rectangular piece of paper attached to the bone club burning up.

Apemons' eyes widened. "AN EXPLOSION TAG?!"

Seeing the look of despair on Apemons' face Davis concluded. "It's over."

Before Apemon could do anything, the tag exploded sending him to the Afterlife.

Davis saw something flying towards him. He merely side-stepped out of the way as Apemons' head flew past him, into a wall and exploded into data.

Veemon watched in shock. He'd never seen his partner be so, there was no other word to describe it…brutal. The Davis he remembered always saw deletion as a last resort. His battle style had always been defensive. He'd had plenty of opportunities in the fight to put Apemon into submission, yet he was more interested in finishing him.

"Veemon."

The Digimon in question looked at his partner who was staring back at him.

"I want you to absorb his data." Davis said. "It'll give you a much needed chakra boost, hurry up before it goes back to the Primary Village."

Veemon blinked. "Absorb…his data?"

"Hurry up!" Davis stressed.

Veemon was at a lost for words. "But I…?"

Before Davis could say more he sensed a presence behind him, he quickly drew a kunai and spun around to slice the person behind him. Gennai caught the knife between his thumb and pointer fingers before Davis could cut his face. "Easy there." He said.

Davis hesitated for a moment before putting away his knife. Gennai leaned next to his apprentice. "Daisuke, Veemon still isn't fully capable of doing certain things that are basic survival skills of a Digimon like absorbing data. Give him time." He whispered.

Gennai turned and looked over at Veemon who looked baffled. "Don't worry about it Veemon, Daisuke was only joking with you."

Veemon breathed a sigh of relief he had no idea what Davis meant when he asked him to absorb Apemon and he didn't want to disappoint his partner.

Azulongmon cleared his throat.

Gennai and his two apprentices looked up at the Four Guardians who'd just witnessed the fight between Davis and Apemon.

"That was most impressive young Motomiya." Biahumon said. "It seems that our investment in you has paid off."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Investment?"

Biahumon nodded. "I'm sure Gennai has already taken the liberty of explaining this to you but when we sent you to that other Dimension three years ago. We had an agreement with the Guardians of that world that you would only be there to assist the Digidestined of that Dimension stop a powerful enemy. You were to return to us after five months time. However we received information that Black Azulongmon would begin to wage his war a mere four months after your departure. By the time we found this out, it was already a week later, and you were still occupied with your assignment. We had no choice but to put preparing for the war as our top priority. Finding Digidestined to assist in the war effort, creating the Four Guardian Guilds, Creating Equipment for the war, Training the Digidestined so that they would be capable of defending themselves against enemies. Luckily time in the Land of the Guardians is a lot slower than Time in the Digital World or we would have never managed to get everything ready in time Even when the war started we were still behind schedule. What's more we knew Black Azulongmon was looking for you, so we didn't want to have to open another Gateway to the other world and attract B.Azulongmons' attention. Not until we had no other alternative but to bring you back."

Ebonwumon spoke up. "While you were training, we had been in contact with Gennai who kept commending you on your progress. We became so intrigued by His Recommendations of you that we decided to give you a test. That Apemon you killed was a Serial Killer that had been terrorizing small Digimon village for months. A group of Digidestined managed to capture him, so we requested that he be sent to us. When he arrived here we gave him an ultimatum, either he die by our hands or he fight you, our investment, to the death in exchange for his freedom.

Zhuqiaomon took over. "By offering Apemon a chance at his freedom we were able to get him to fight to his full potential, but the real objective of this was to see how you would fare against him."

"And it would seem that you surpassed our expectations." Azulongmon said. "That Apemon was a Digimon, but to our understanding he was strong enough to fight on par with that of a level '51' Necromon. You've grown strong Daisuke; your assistance in this war will be of most useful."

Davis looked at Azulongmon. "I couldn't care less about this war."

The room grew silent as all eyes turned to Daisuke. Daisuke merely looked back at the Guardians who were awaiting an explanation.

Daisuke scolded. "I only came back for one reason and one reason alone. I'm gonna rip your brothers' rip heart out!"

Azulongmons' eyes widened. "This level of killing intent, it's not human!"

Azulongmon looked over at his fellow Guardians who had similar looks of concern on their faces. _"We'd better keep a close eye on him."_ They all thought.

Gennai cleared his throat, immediately killing all the tension in the room. "Guardians, I believe that Daisuke has proven his capabilities in combat, in fact after seeing him fight off that Apemon I'd have to say that he can fight on par with a level '42' Necromon. If you all are satisfied, we'll take our leave.

Azulongmon nodded. "Very well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was an impressive victory Davis." Gennai commented as he and his companions walked down a narrow Hallway.

"The Apemon was trash." Davis said simply.

Gennai sighed to himself. _"Geez can't he ever just accept a compliment without sounding arrogant? Seriously I should have taught him what it means to be humble."_

Gennai then spoke up. "I already took the liberty of putting your identity in the archives of 'The Digidestined Guardian Force' including a copy of your service record, my recommendations of you, a confirmation that you have completed training, and your reinstated status as a Digidestined."

Gennai stopped and handed something to Davis. "Here you go you're going to need this."

Davis took the handheld object from Gennai, a Dark Blue Motorola RAZR V3. Davis blinked before handing the cell phone back to his teacher. "This phone is a piece of crap, even in the other Dimension I was in for past three years it sucked."

Gennai shook his head. "That device you have there is merely based off of the design of that instrument; that's really your new Digivice. Your old one is obsolete. That is standard issue for all Digidestined. It has all of the capabilities of a Digivice, D-terminal, cell phone and more including your Identification Badge. No Digidestined is able to get into any of the four Guardian Guilds without one for the safety of the other Digidestined; it's been dubbed the 'DZR', and its communication features are untraceable."

Davis opened up his 'DZR' and looked at his I.D Badge.

NAME: DAISUKE MOTOMIYA

DATE OF BIRTH: AUGUST 13th 1989

AGE: 17

GUARDIAN GUILD AFFILIATION: GUILD EAST

GUARDIAN GUILD SUPERVISOR: GENNAI

RANK: 1st CLASS

DIGIMON PARTNER: VEEMON

SPECIALTY: MOBILE DEFENSE

UNIQUE FEATURES: HAS A SCAR ON HIS BACK FROM HIS RIGHT SHOULDER TO HIS LEFT HIP.

"Just had to mention the scar didn't you?" Davis muttered as he read the last part.

Gennai smiled slightly. "It's to help ID you….speaking of IDing you…" Gennai took the DZR from Davis and pointed it at him. "Smile." He said as he snapped a photo of him for the ID. Gennai looked at Davis's impassive face in the photograph that now appeared on the right side of his ID.

"Are we done here?" Davis asked.

Gennai grinned. "Ahh, a bit eager to go back home are you? Just sit tight I'll be out of your hair in just a bit."

Gennai held out Davis's DZR and pointed to the side of it. "I had Benjamin, a fellow Guildsmen, custom design this DZR for you while we were training. Unlike the DZRs' of other Digidestined, your DZR has an extra feature. There's a slot here for you to swipe your Digimon Battle Cards. The DZR and Veemon are linked together; all modifications will go to him through your DZR. You've become stronger but you will need Veemons' help, make no mistake of that.

"Yeah! I'm the roughest, toughest Digimon around! You hear me?!" Veemon yelled excitedly.

"I wish I had a 'shut up' card in my deck." Davis muttered. He took out his chest of Cards from his and grabbed the deck inside marked 'CYBERDRAMON' this was the deck that he'd used in Digimon Battle back when he was Ryo Akiyama. It served him well then and it would do the same again.

Gennai spoke up once more. "I know you're ready to go rip all 'bad guys' in the Digital World a new one, but I think it will be for the best if you went to go see your family first, return to good old Odiaba, see what's new. Three years is a long time.

"My…Family?" Davis asked.

"We're going to go see Mom, Dad and June? Hell Yeah!" Veemon rejoiced. "I'm gonna ask Mom to make me a pie full of Syrup and Ice-cream, then I'm going to have a Cookie Party!"

Gennai nodded to Davis. "When you left, in order to avoid complications for your family, the Guardians erased all evidence of your existence in the Real World. Your mother didn't even remember giving birth to you or getting pregnant for that matter. All records of you were taken away and hidden, and memories were erased. Only the Guardians, myself, and Digi-Destined and their partners who you have met remember you.

Davis blinked; he could help but feel slightly shocked by the news. When he was away there were times when he did think of his family. He often wondered if they were holding up without him. Now he finds out that they'd completely forgotten him. "So what am I supposed to do? Knock on the door and tell my mother who wouldn't even know who I am, that I'm her son?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Gennai shook his head; "The whole process was set up so that the moment you set foot back in the Real world, your existence would return. Your family won't even remember that you were gone."

"Ouch." Veemon said

Davis ignored him. "Well alright then."

Gennai opened up a portal; through it Davis could see the real world. "Nostalgic isn't it?" Gennai said smiling softly. "I'm going to give you a while to settle in before I summon you for your first mission."

Davis nodded. "Veemon." He said to his partner. "Revert back to DemiVeemon, you'll be less conspicuous that way.

Veemon grinned. "Right-O" In a flash Veemon De-Digivolved into DemiVeemon and hopped onto Davis's right shoulder. "Let's go!" He yelled excitedly.

Davis nodded. "Later." He said to Gennai.

Gennai nodded back. "We'll rendezvous later once you've settled in with your family….Oh! I almost forgot! Davis it's about your parents, they had a…"

Before he could finish his sentence Davis and Demiveemon had already crossed over.

Gennai rubbed his temple before he let out a small chuckle at himself for his own foolishness. "Oh boy, he's in for quite a shock when he gets home!"

* * *

What is this news that Gennai has forgotten to tell Davis? What's waiting for him at his home? And what of T.K and Kari?

Next Time: The Call to Duty

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize to all of my fans, firstly for the last chapter where I said I'd be sending out scholarship info, for those of you who did send me your email address, for some reason I couldn't see them, they didn't appear on the reviews. But it's not a problem for two reasons.

I GOT A DIFFERENT SCHOLARSHIP ANYWAY!!

HELL YEAH!!

Even if I can't benefit from just giving away the web address, I'm going to do it anyway for the sake of you all who need money to go to college. So at least you can benefit.

The website I was talking about is called . You can find Scholarship opportunities here. The Scholarship I was after was one were you had to introduce more people to and win a scholarship. But since this failed I'm just giving away the site. So good luck to you all.

I would now like to apologize for the delay of the chapter, it was supposed to be even longer but I decided to split one chapter into two (I tend to do that a lot).

In case you all were wondering if the next chapter will be out soon, don't count on it, I just got GTA IV about a week ago, and I'm still hooked so….yeah…

If any of you have any questions on the story, please don't be afraid to ask I'll answer your question via reply or following chapters if I feel that it's an interesting question and other would like to know.

Till next time.


End file.
